A Blissful Collision
by MidnightEclipse2
Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she’s lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into.. Follow them on their adventure of life... with a few surprises.
1. Chapter 1

A Blissful Collision

Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she's lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into. Follow Hermione and Draco as they grow up and have to deal with problems that test their friendship... Maybe even love.

Disclaimer: I own the characters and everything about this story! Joke – I only own the plot, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling :)

A/N: As you guys should all know, I recently took down all my stories and changed my name from ..Bethii to this one, MidnightEclipse2. I will be reposting the stories slowly one by one, starting with this one – A Blissful Collision. You mind find that some of the stories have plot changes, and some might be completely different. Not worked out exactly how this is going to work :P I hope you all like this story – I decided to change it from being a one-shot to a story. Pretty sure I know where I'm going with the story, might be a few changes here and now, but I'm quite happy with the plot I have come up with :D Please review at the end and let me know what you think? Thanks x

* * *

A Blissful Collision – Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was never late. So why was it; that she was standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, stressing about where on earth her potions essay had gone to, when she knew everyone else had left for lessons at least 10 minutes ago? She turned round, muttering to herself "Where the heck is that essay! I swear I left it on the table… unless..." She ran back over to the sofa and emptied her bag out completely for the fourth time. 'This is completely useless." She sighed loudly and sat heavily down onto the sofa. Putting her head in her hands, she groaned. "I'm never going to find this essay, it's completely disappeared. I can't believe it! Me, not being able to hand a piece of homework in. What is happening to the world?" After taking a deep breath, she continued to mutter to herself!, "I suppose I best just go and tell Snape the truth. No point trying to avoid the inevitable. Detention can't be that bad... I guess…"She sighed and stood up quickly whilst repacking her bag, hurriedly shoving everything inside. Then she walked hastily over to the portrait hole. She glanced round once more, this time a roll of parchment under a table, near to where she, Ron and Harry had sat last night caught her eye. "Got you!" She shouted and sprinted over. She picked up the parchment, her eyes gleaming with delight, only to find it wasn't her handwriting.

"Oh no! This is a disaster! My work's gone missing and I'm left with a half finished, badly spelt, plain rubbish essay to hand it Snape! He's going to go crazy" Tears started to fill her eyes as she dreaded the thought of detention with Snape. "Wait…" She looked back down at the work and realized that she recognised the handwriting. "This is..." She paused. "Ron's essay... which must mean that he has... my essay! That stupid, thieving, good for nothing redhead! I'm going to kill him!" She snatched up her bag angrily off of the chair, and stormed out of the portrait hole clutching the half-written essay. She noticed a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of her eyes going round a corner, and her heart skipped a beat. Her thoughts immediately went to a certain Slytherin.

Yes it was true, as hard as it may be to believe, Hermione Granger, the frizzy haired bookworm, had a crush on the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. Quickening her pace, she hurried around the corner, only to find herself walking into the back of Luna Lovegood, who was staring up at the ceiling. Her heart sank as quickly as it had risen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Luna, I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it Hermione, I knew you were coming, the Wrackspurts told me so." She turned and grinned at Hermione.

"Oh, I see…" Hermione said, her voice trailing off, a confused look on her face.

"Aren't you meant to be in potions now? I'm pretty sure I saw Harry and Ron walking towards the dungeons about… 20 minutes ago?" She stared at Hermione.

"Umm… yeah, long story, I'll tell you later, I'm in a bit of a rush now." Hermione said as she rushed past. "I'll see you at lunch." she shouted behind her.

'Great, I'm even later then I thought I was,' she thought to herself as she ran down the corridor towards the dungeons.

With her hair flying in front of her face, she reached into her bag trying to find a mirror. Not noticing someone was in front of her, she crashed right into them.

Her bag went flying, and she fell onto the floor. She opened her eyes in a daze. Looking up from the floor, she found herself gazing into the grey orbs of none other then Draco Malfoy.

She inwardly groaned. Could today get any worse?

"You alright there Mu-Granger?" He drawled; a hint of a smile on his face.

Not even noticing the name change, Hermione scowled. "I was until you got in my way and sent me crashing to the floor. I mean, why didn't you say something, or at least move?!" She snapped back, standing to her feet and dusting herself down.

He took one step closer towards her. "Maybe you should watch where you going, instead of trying to make yourself look presentable." Taking another step forward towards her, he said, "Who is it for this time, Weaselbee, or Scarhead, or maybe even Longbottom."

Hermione was now level with a door frame; the darkness of the broom closet was licking at her back. "It's none of your business Malfoy." She said, glaring, moving backwards away from him as he kept moving closer. 'Oh god, why does he have to be so gorgeous, he has such beautiful eyes and I love it when he lets his hair hang freely.'

"Having a good stare are we Granger?" He winked at her, still moving closer.

"Yeah, I was thinking how someone could be so unattractive." She smirked, he scowled. Wondering why she couldn't feel the solidness of the wall behind her, she took her eyes off him for the first time since they collided. She looked round and realised she was standing in the middle of a tiny broom closest, with Draco Malfoy now leaning against a closed door.

"This better not be one of your stupid jokes Malfoy. What the hell are you doing?" Hermione said, beginning to panic slightly.

"This." He took a step towards her and leant down to capture her soft lips with his own.

* * *

"Wonder where Hermione is. I haven't seen her at all this morning." Harry whispered to Ron, whilst Snape was writing instructions on the board.

"I don't know, it's not like her to miss a lesson, even if it is with Snape. But, wherever she is, I hope she doesn't mind I took her essay." Ron said, laughing quietly under his breath.

"You shouldn't have done that. She's going to kill you when she gets here; you're going to be in big trouble mate."

"Yeah-"

"When Mr. Potter and Weasley have finished their little chat, we can start. Everyone get into partners.

"I'll go with you mat-?" Ron started to say to Harry, but Snape interrupted.

"I don't think so Weasley. You can work with Miss Parkinson" Ron groaned. "Potter, you go with Zabini, and when they arrive, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger can go together."

Harry rolled his eyes and begrudgingly moved himself to where Zabini was sitting.

* * *

"Draco, we're going to be in so much trouble." She breathed against his lips, her back touching the wall.

"I don't care. I've waited for this moment for a long time and I'm not letting you get away this easily." He grinned, pressing his body against hers and kissing her again, more passionately.

* * *

Ten minutes after being sorted into their pairs, everyone had settled down to work, everyone except Ron. He kept glancing towards the door at the back of the classroom and jumped when he thought he heard it move. He put his head in his hands on the desk and sighed quietly. "Oh, where could she be?" he muttered under his breath, not expecting anyone to hear, unfortunately his partner did.

"For god sake Weaselbee, everyone knows you fancy the Mudblood, but would you just stop whining for two seconds about where she is. I don't want to fail potions just because you're lusting after some frizzy-haired bucktooth." Parkinson spat loudly, so the rest of the class heard.

Ron's face went from white to red to beetroot faster than you could say Granger and his hands clenched on the table, his knuckles slowly turning white... "Shut up" he muttered angrily, while sinking down in his seat.

* * *

Hermione leaned back against the wall, looked at her watch and groaned. "Draco, we really should go to potions."

Draco carried on planting light kisses along her neck and jaw line. "And why would we want to do that. I'd much rather stay here with you."

"You know I'd much rather stay with you too, but you know what Snape's like. I don't want to get into trouble." She looked at Draco and pouted.

"Mmm, Well… I suppose we could go back." Draco said, making it sound like a real effort as he moved his body off of hers. "I need to get my bag anyway. Snape made me leave it, when he sent me to look for you."

Hermione moved away from the wall and ran her hand through her hair. "Why did Snape send you to look for me? How come he didn't send Harry or Ron?"

"He thought you were probably in the library, so he sent me to check." He said with a smirk. "He didn't want to send Potter or Weaselbee because he thought you'd probably go off on another adventure, like you usually end up doing when you three are together." He turned away from her, and pretended to be interested in the room they were in, with some little attempt to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Is someone a little jealous?" Hermione said, an evident hint of mockery snaked its way into her words, a smirk on her face.

"No. Of course not. Why would I be? There's no reason to be." he replied, a little too quickly and turned back to face her.

"Will this make you feel any better?" She said, walking towards him, leaned up and brushed her lips softly against his.

He put his arms around her waist, and pulled her body close to him. The longer the kiss lasted the more passionate it got and cautiously his tongue found its way into her mouth.

Hermione put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his silky blonde hair. After all these years of dreaming of kissing Draco Malfoy and running her finger through his hair, she was finally doing it and it was even better than she had imagined.

After a few minutes, they finally drew apart, both gasping for air.

Draco leaned his forehead against Hermione's and gazed into her eyes. "Stupid oxygen ruins the perfect moment" He said with a smile on his face, not a smirk, a true smile. He leaned in for another kiss but Hermione stopped him and he let out a moan of unfulfilled pleasure.

"We really better go back now Draco." She said sadly.

"Just one more please." he begged, pouting and giving her the old 'puppy dog eyes'.

"You'll have to catch me first." With that, she bolted to the door and ran from the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two breathless teenagers reached the potions door, after many stops for… well I think you know why they stopped.

After one more passionate kiss, they opened the door and stepped into the classroom. Everyone turned round to see who it was.

"Hermione! Finally, where have you been? And why is your shirt untucked…and why are you with… him?" Ron asked, looking quite bewildered and shocked at the sight of Hermione with his worst enemy.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, I see you found Miss. Granger." Snape said, turning around from the board.

"Yes Professor," Draco said, tucking his shirt back in and sorting his tie out. "Peeves was attacking her on the 3rd floor and stole her tie, and it took me quite a while to get him to go away." Hermione was standing behind him, desperately trying to flatten her hair, as well as trying not to laugh.

"Very well Draco." Snape drawled slowly. "Now if you would so kindly take you seats." Hermione started to make her way over to where Harry was sitting. "No Granger, you'll be working with Draco. Now hurry up, you only have 15 minutes left; the instructions are on the board."

"But sir, why do I have to work with her? Can't I work with Blaise or someone?" Draco groaned, though inside he was as happy as anything.

"No Malfoy, Zabini is working with Potter, now hurry up and stop complaining."

Draco turned round to face Hermione and gave her a cheeky smile, before turning round and heading to his seat.

Hermione sighed loudly, trying to hide the big grin which was begging to be shown, as she pretended to be disappointed at the partner assignments and Harry sent her a sympathetic look. She shrugged at him and walked slowly to the back of the classroom towards where Draco had already sat down.

"Come on Granger, I haven't got all day to wait for you to sort yourself out." Malfoy spat, glaring at her and if Hermione hadn't of known he really felt about her, she would have just thought 'typical prick-like Malfoy'.

She scowled at him half-heartedly and plonked herself down on the stool next to him, getting her stuff out of her bag. Malfoy had already set up the equipment, got the ingredients and the potion was already brewing by the time she'd done that. He leaned over to get something from her side of the desk and she heard him whisper "I'm sorry" ever so quietly. She smiled to show him that she'd heard and understood before catching Ron's eye as he was staring at her. He looked questioningly at her and she rolled her eyes before shrugging again and got back to writing some notes.

Whilst everyone was trying to work out how to make the potion without blowing themselves up, Snape stood up, cleared his throat and folded his arms. "I shall be expecting the homework to be handed to me at the end of the lesson. No excuses." He glared round at his students and sat back down behind his desk.

Hermione suddenly tensed up and Draco felt it against him. "What's wrong?" he whispered quietly so only she could hear.

"The homework. That's the reason I was late, Ron had stolen mine so now I've got nothing to hand in." Hermione's voice was beginning to break and she could feel tears forming.

"No, shh, it's going to be okay. Look, watch this." Draco picked up his wand quietly and muttered, "Accio Hermione's homework." Hermione watched closely as she saw her essay leave Ron's bag, slide across the floor and landed at her feet. Luckily no-one noticed as they were too busy panicking because time was almost up. She bent down quickly and picked it up, placing it on her desk and flattening it out. "Thank you," she whispered, smiling.

"Anything for you." He mumbled quietly as Snape snarled, "Times up!"

He began to take a slow stroll round the classroom, sneering down at everyone's potions. Neville had managed to cause an explosion in his cauldron; Goyle's was on fire whilst most others had gotten the completely wrong shade. As he went past desks, he took in people's essays, giving almost half the class detention. He stopped at Ron and Pansy's desk. Pansy leaned over and handed Snape a neatly written essay, whilst grinning at him, obviously trying to impress him. He nodded slightly before looking at Ron.

"Homework, Weasley, or will this be another week of detention?"

"I've done it sir." Ron bent down and picked his bag up and started searching through it.

Snape started to tap his foot impatiently, scowling. "Why don't I just give you detention to make things easier, instead of you pretending that you've actually done it? And how about 10 points from Gryffindor for lying to a teacher. " He walked away towards the back table, smirking, with Ron still muttering that he had done it and that this wasn't fair.

When he reached Hermione and Draco's desk, he looked surprised when he saw their potion bubbling away in the cauldron. Their potion was perfectly finished, exactly how it was meant to be done, in about half the time. He scowled at them both and held his hand out for their homework. Ron turned round to see if Hermione got given detention and opened his mouth in disbelief when he saw her hand in an essay which looked exactly like the one he had stolen from her. She caught his eye and scowled, before packing her things away.

Snape walked back to the front of the class and said "Class dismissed. Detention will be tomorrow after dinner down here for those who have it."

The classroom was filled with the sounds of stools scraping against the stone floor and people hurrying out of the dungeon classroom. Hermione was packing her books away when she felt something being slid into her pocket. When she looked up to see who had done that, she saw a flash of blonde before it disappeared out into the corridor. With a small smile on her lips, she packed the rest of her books away and met Harry and Ron outside the door.

"I swear Snape gets worse every lesson we have with him." Ron started to grumble, just as he did after every potions lesson.

Hermione turned round to face him, "Maybe you should start doing your own homework, instead of nicking someone else's." She scowled at him and turned to Harry. "I'll see you at lunch." With that, she stomped off down the corridor.

"She is right mate; you do need to start doing your own work." Harry said understandingly, patting Ron on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know I do." He grumbled, "come on, we better get to divination." He started to walk down the corridor, Harry trailing after him.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the girl's bathroom, where she'd been having a stress about how big a jerk Ron was. She knew he liked her, I mean it was pretty damn obvious, but he certainly wasn't going about the right way of getting her. She was walking down the corridor towards Arithmancy, before remembering that Draco had slipped something into her pocket in potions. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a short slip of parchment. Written in neat handwriting was; "Meet me up the Astronomy tower after dinner. We need to talk. D x" She smiled and slipped it back into her pocket. She turned the corner and for the second time that day, walked straight into Draco Malfoy.

"Can't get enough of me today, can you Granger?" He smirked then looked carefully at her. "Are you okay? Your eyes are red, what's happened?" His voice had softened and his eyes showed concern.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just Ron being an idiot." She sniffed quietly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Well, we all know Weasels a fool." He wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close against him.

"I mean, I know he likes me and everything." Draco stiffened and scowled at this, "but if he wanted me, he's certainly not showing it very well, especially by stealing my homework." "

Well, I'm sorry, but he's not allowed you. You're mine and no-one else's now. Anyway, I need to get to class, so I'll see you at the Astronomy tower after dinner?" He kissed her lightly on the lips, leaving her wanting more and started to walk away.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Hermione shouted after him, licking her lips slightly, before walking quickly down the corridor to class.

* * *

Hermione wondered into the Great Hall for dinner and her eyes immediately caught the grey ones of a certain Slytherin. She smiled, gaining a small smile in return, before she headed over to the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron were already stuffing their faces.

* * *

She sat down; rolling her eyes at the amount of food they could fit onto the normal sized plates. Ron had enough to feed about three starving men and Harry wasn't far off. Harry looked up and smiled at her, she grinned back. Hermione had placed some chicken; vegetables ad made herself a drink before Ron had acknowledged her presence.

"Oh hi Hermione, decided to show your face?" He looked up and said through a mouthful of food. Harry elbowed him hard in the ribs and he winced.

"What's that meant to mean Ron?" Hermione raised her eyebrow and started to eat a mouthful of chicken.

"Well, you said you were going to see me and Harry here at lunch, but you never turned up. We even went to check in the library and down in the grounds, but we couldn't find you." He finished, swallowing his food.

"Well, unlike some people, mainly you, I actually care about getting good grades and doing my _own_ work. I don't steal other peoples trying to get their good grade. I was in my room studying, if you must know."

Ron stared at her blankly, not knowing what to say. Harry decided to break the awkward silence, "It doesn't matter that you didn't meet us Hermione, we knew you'd be studying or something, and that's fine with us," he grinned. "Isn't it Ron?" He received a grunt in reply.

"I'm glad you understand Harry, but it seems as though others don't." She glared at Ron and he looked down in embarrassment. "I'll see you later; I'm going back to study." She stood up, grabbed her bag, waved to Harry and strode out of the Great Hall. Draco noticed her leave in a hurry and part of him wanted to rush after her, but that would have just looked suspicious, so he decided to leave it and wait.

* * *

Hermione made it up to the Astronomy tower after a slow walk, not taking any of the shortcuts. She knew Draco wouldn't be there yet, as he was still in the hall when she left. She let her bag slip off her shoulder and onto the floor then made her way over to the balcony. She climbed up onto the ledge, letting her legs dangle freely downwards and stared out across at the darkening sky, admiring how stunning it looked, with the sun just setting on the horizon.

"It's almost as beautiful as you." A soft voice whispered into her ear and she jumped slightly, but it wasn't noticeable. An unmistakable blush flooded her cheeks and she tilted her head forward slightly, letting her soft curls fall in front of her face. She felt Draco's arms wrap securely around her waist making sure the she couldn't fall. She leaned back against him and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It really is pretty," she muttered, smiling.

"Not as pretty as you though," Draco laughed quietly and kissed her cheek. They stayed there in that position for quite a while, watching the sun disappear slowly and they were soon engulfed by darkness and coldness started to settle in. Draco felt Hermione shiver against him. He slowly removed his arms from around her and took his jacket off, placing it around her shoulders. She slid round so that she was facing him, smiled and pulled the jacket tight around her.

"Is that better?" He asked, looking down at her.

"A little bit yeah, thank you." She smiled up at him.

Draco climbed up onto the ledge next to Hermione and leaned back against one of the pillars. "Come here," he said quietly, holding his arms out to her.

She moved carefully and leaned back against him whilst he wrapped his arms tight around her keeping them both warm. Hermione's eyes closed as she became comfortable. "I haven't been this relaxed in a long time." She sighed quietly. Draco leaned his head back against the pillar.

"I know how you feel. I love coming up here. I've done it a lot over the last few years… just to think about you."

Hermione could feel her cheeks flush red and she opened her eyes. "Draco… can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"How long have you actually liked me for?"

Draco thought for a moment, wondering whether to tell her the truth or whether to lie. "A long time?" He smirked, kissing her neck softly.

Hermione giggled. "Come on, you can tell me. It can't have been that long – I haven't noticed any signs.

"Well… if you must know, I thought you were cute in 1st year, but didn't feel anything else. Once I found out that you were Muggleborn, I tried my best to forget you, as my father always said Muggleborns were 'rubbish', but I couldn't. You were always there around the school, always in my mind. I thought it was a childish crush and decided to try really hard to forget you, avoiding you at all costs, being nasty to you over the years, calling you names, but nothing seemed to work. When I saw you at the Yule Ball, my heart skipped a beat. You looked so beautiful, I was so jealous that Krum had you. I spent most of the night, wishing that it was you I was dancing with. You've gone from cute to being one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. It was last year that I realised that…" He stopped, too embarrassed to continue, a flush of red in his pale cheeks.

Hermione had a huge grin on her face and her cheeks had a pink tinge to them, from blushing at the compliments. She turned to face him and leaned close. "That you realised what?" She asked in a whisper.

"That I am in love with you Hermione Granger."

* * *

Please Review :] Hope you liked the new updated story I'm quite proud of it too be honest. Hope it won't take me as long to update because it's the Christmas holidays sooon, and I'll be on crutches for them, perfect time to write more chapters :D Thanks guys xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

A Blissful Collision

Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she's lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into. Follow Hermione and Draco as they grow up and have to deal with problems that test their friendship... Maybe even love.

Disclaimer: I own the characters and everything about this story! Joke – I only own the plot, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling :)

A/N: Hope you guys like the last chapter, I was quite proud of it :) Please review if you have any questions, or just to let me know what you think of the story. Thanks :D you guys mean a lot to me xxx

* * *

A Blissful Collision – Chapter 2

…"_You've gone from cute to being one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. It was last year that I realised that…" He stopped, too embarrassed to continue, a flush of red in his pale cheeks. _ _Hermione had a huge grin on her face and her cheeks had a pink tinge to them, from blushing at the compliments. She turned to face him and leaned close. "That you realised what?" She asked in a whisper._

"_That I am in love with you Hermione Granger."_

Hermione's eyes lit up as Draco said those words. "You l-love me." She stuttered in a whisper, a huge smile across her face.

"Yes I love you. I've loved you for about 4 years, it just took me ages to realise it. I love everything about you, your hair, your laugh, your lips; there isn't one part that I don't love." He said, leaning his head towards her.

Hermione managed to whisper, "I love you to," before their lips collided.

* * *

"Hermione! Hey, wait up!" Harry called, chasing down the corridor after Hermione.

Hermione turned around, smiling, "oh hey Harry, didn't see you there, sorry."

"Hey, just wondering, where have you been today? I've looked everywhere for you, the library, outside, I even asked Lavender to check the girls dormitory for you, but she said you weren't up there?" Harry asked Hermione, a confused look on his face.

"Oh well, you see, I was just up the Astronomy tower, quiet place to do homework…" Her voice began to trail off.

"Come off it Hermione, I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you are lying."

"I'm not lying. Why do you think I'm lying. I don't lie to you Harry." Hermione said quickly, making herself sound less believable with every word.

"Okay if you don't want to tell me that's fine, just remember I'm here if you need me." He smiled down at her, knowing something was up, but he wasn't going to push her to tell him. He'd learnt this over the years about girls, if they want to tell you something, they will, if not, stay out of it.

"Thanks Harry." She hugged him tightly. "We'd better hurry to potions or Snape will be wondering where we are."

"Yeah I suppose we had, don't want detention." He laughed quietly pulling away from her reluctantly, then started to walk down the corridor, which was now empty, Hermione by his side.

"I hardly see you anymore." Harry turned his head to look at her, his eyes showing sadness. "It's been weeks since we spoke properly, it's like you're always working or reading. I mean, I know you love to work and everything, but this is taking it a bit far don't you think?"

"There's always more to be done; plenty of work to be finished." Hermione mumbled, not looking him in the eye.

"Mmm I suppose you're right, but I miss you Hermione."

"I miss you to Harry."

They were silent for a little while before conversation struck. They talked about anything really; lessons, exams, the Graduation Ball which was coming up soon. They were passing someone in the corridor, so Hermione moved closer to Harry to let them by. As she did this, her hand brushed against Harry's; he took no notice of this as this happened quite a lot between the two of them.

A few minutes later they entered the dark, cold, dungeon classroom to find that everyone was already there. Draco smiled when he saw Hermione but then scowled slightly as he saw who she was with.

"Just in time," a voice drawled from the front of the classroom and Snape appeared from behind the board, glaring at everyone. "Take your seats." He stated firmly. Hermione and Harry rushed forward and sat down, getting their books, quills and parchment out, Ron staring at them the whole time.

"Today you'll be given a few ingredients and asked to make a potion out of it; once again I'll split you into partners." Snape strolled round the classroom, his cloak billowing out behind him, assigning people with partners. He reached the trio, "Weasley," he spat, "you're with Pansy."

Ron groaned, "Oh no, not again. Please sir, anyone else but her."

Pansy overheard, "Something wrong with me Weasley? I know I'm prettier than your frizzy-haired bucktooth lover but I'm sure you'll be able to cope for another hour. I know its going to be a struggle for me." She smiled sweetly at Snape, fluttering her eyelashes. Hermione saw Draco tense out of the corner of her eye and his hand had moved towards his wand.

Snape ignored her. "Potter, Blaise." He glared when Harry pulled a face. "Miss Granger, you're with Malfoy." He strolled around, assigning the rest of the students with partners and waited while they all moved to their various seats. He waved his wand and different ingredients appeared on everyone's desks. "You have until the end of this lesson to create a potion out of your ingredients, no others must be used."

Hermione plonked herself next to Draco, trying to look as unhappy as possible. She felt him rest his hand on her leg and she struggled not to smile. He leaned close to her and whispered quietly in her ear, not noticing that Harry was watching; "You don't need to worry about Pansy. She's just jealous you're the most beautiful girl on the planet." Hermione's cheeks flushed red and she ducked her head, knocking one of the tubes onto the floor.

"For god sake Granger, do you have to be so careless?! You're useless, you can't do anything right" Draco shouted at her and waving his wand to fix the tube.

"Problem, Mr Malfoy?" Snape drawled from the front of the class.

"No sir. Granger just knocked the tube off." He scowled at everyone then sat back down.

"Fine. Carry on."

Draco turned to Hermione and spoke gently, smiling, "So, what are we making?"

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"What was that? Didn't quite catch it."

"I said, I. Don't. Know." She refused to look at him and stared to the front of the classroom.

He leaned closer towards her and whispered; "Hey, what's wrong?" Since they were sat at the back, he started to put his arm around her waist but she shuffled away from him.

"Nothing." She snatched the knife from him and started chopping up some of the ingredients. "You can sort the cauldron out."

Draco stared in disbelief at the sudden change in her personality then decided it must be a 'girl thing' and started to set the cauldron up.

The minutes dragged by but soon enough, it was the end of the lesson and everything was packed away, a vial of everyone's potion on Snape's desk.

"You may go." Snape drawled, glaring at them all.

Hermione was already out of the classroom before the rest of the class had bothered to pick up their bags. Draco hurried out after her and followed her as she ran up the stairs, pushing past people and entered a classroom on the second floor. Draco reached the door and slowly entered, closing it quickly behind him. He turned and saw Hermione standing by the window, her back to him. Walking slowly towards her, he whispered quietly, "Hermione…?"

She turned round quickly and he could see the anger burning in her eyes. "Hermione, what's wrong? One minute you were all happy and cheerful and the next, you're ignoring me and being really off?" He generally looked upset and confused and Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him.

"You should know what's wrong. I mean, first you're saying I'm the most beautiful girl and then you're telling me I'm useless?" Tears started to form in her eyes and she turned back to face the window.

"Oh babe, I didn't mean it. I was only playing my part. I mean, if I was really nice to you about knocking the test tube off, people might have gotten suspicious. I had to pretend I was angry, but maybe I did take it a bit far, I'm really sorry."

She was silent for a moment, staring out the window, before turning back round to face him. "Its okay, I suppose I just over reacted and thought you really meant it. It's just annoying having to pretend and remember to be two different people, one where I 'hate' you, and then the true one, the one where I love you. I wish we could be out into the open."

"I know you do, but imagine what people would say. It would cause an uproar between our two houses."

"I suppose…"

"I promise that one day, our relationship will be out in the open and we can love each other freely, but until that day, we've got to pretend we don't like each other." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can't wait until that day." She grinned and leaned up, pressing her soft lips against his own. Draco ran his hand up her back and through her hair.

They heard footsteps outside and quickly pulled away and Draco took a few steps backwards. The door opened. "We almost failed that stupid potion because of you!" Draco snarled towards Hermione, but she could see in his eyes that he didn't mean it.

Hermione glanced behind him and saw Harry and Ron standing there. "We almost failed because of me? You were the one who put the wrong ingredients in to start with, so I think you'll find it's your fault." She strolled past him towards the door, knocking her shoulder gently against him.

"Yeah that's right, walk away Granger, you can't face it when you're wrong."

She turned back round to face him and he mouthed "midnight" at her before she was pulled out of the classroom by Harry.

"What was all that about Hermione?" Harry questioned her, whilst Ron stood glaring in the background.

"Malfoy was just being a prat, going on about what happened in potions trying to blame it on me."

At the point, Draco walked out of the classroom, "that's because it was your fault Mudblood." He glared towards the trio, but once again, Hermione could see in his eyes that he hated himself for saying that.

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron said. "It obviously wasn't Hermione's fault, you just want someone to blame." He stepped forward towards Draco, raising his wand slightly.

"Ron, calm down, its no big deal." Hermione reached forward and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back.

Ron shook her arm off him, "Leave it Hermione." He raised his wand and was about to shout out a spell when Draco called out "Expelliarmus!" The spell hit Ron directly in the chest and he went flying backwards into the wall.

"RON!" Harry and Hermione called out, running towards him. Draco walked quickly down the corridor, away from them.

"Ron, mate, are you okay?" Harry asked, helping Ron to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm going to get that stupid bastard!"

"Ron calm down! I told you to leave it. It's not big deal; I'm used to it from him."

"Well it's going to stop. I'm not letting him say it to you anymore. He's got away with it for too long." Ron scowled down the corridor where Malfoy had just been and turned round.

Hermione grabbed his arm and turned him to face her, "You'll do as I say Ronald and you will leave him alone. I don't need you to try and defend me. I mean I appreciate it, but you take it too far sometimes. I can stand up for myself; I'm not a little girl anymore." She let go of his arm and strode down the corridor.

"Good one mate." Harry mumbled and walked slowly after Hermione, Ron trailing behind him.

"I'm just trying to be nice. Why can't she see that I'm just trying to be nice! I'm just sticking up for her, that's what friends do." Ron muttered next to Harry.

"She can see that Ron, but you know how much Hermione likes to be independent, she hates it when people do stuff for her because they don't think she can do it herself. You know that better than anyone, yet you still do it." Harry scowled at Ron. "You just need to leave her to deal with things herself and if she needs help, she'll ask for it."

"Yeah I guess you're right Harry."

* * *

"You probably shouldn't have hit Ron with that spell, he's going to go crazy every time he sees you now." Hermione said, laughing quietly, as she caught up with Draco in the empty corridor.

"I couldn't help myself, he gets on my nerves." Draco turned with a smile on his lips.

"I know what you mean. It's quite annoying, having him watching over me all of the time. It's like he thinks he has control over everything I do and everything people do to me. I know he means well but I can take care of myself. Harry's fine because he lets me do stuff for myself and not try and do the slightest thing for me, but Ron… he just takes things too far."

"I could get rid of him easily for you. I know plenty of spells to keep him away. Or I could just use blackmail." He winked at her, "though that probably wouldn't be the best idea since no-one knows we are together."

"That is true." Hermione grinned, standing in front of him.

"The spells then?" He laughed quietly, smiling down at her.

"Ohh you bully."

He leaded down towards her and whispered, "you love it," before placing his lips to hers.

Hermione pulled back quickly and looked up and down the corridor. "Not here Draco, anyone could walk around and see us." She could see the disappointment in his eyes and the sadness on his face.

"But…" He pouted his lips, looking sadly at her.

"Someone might see us; can you not wait until tonight?"

"Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend whenever I want?" He smiled slightly, before realizing he was trying to look sad.

"You can kiss me, but not in public. You're the one who doesn't want people seeing us."

"Well…" He looked up and down the corridor, smirking. "There's no-one here now." He whispered, moving his body closer to hers.

"But…but…" She stuttered slightly at the closeness between them and stepped backwards.

"But what Granger? You know you can't and don't want to resist me." He winked at her and she grinned.

"You're right about that." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his passionately whilst wrapping her arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around her waist and leaned his body against hers, causing her to move backwards so that she was leaning against the wall. He pressed his body gently against hers as the kiss became more heated.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Draco had shot away from Hermione, into the wall opposite her and fell to the floor. Hermione looked horrified and ran towards him.

"Get away from him Hermione!" Someone shouted from the end of the corridor and Hermione skidded to a halt and turned towards the voice.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" She glared at him, edging slowly towards Draco.

"I could ask you the same thing. What the fuck do you think you were doing with him?"

"Her-urh Herm-" Draco groaned, rubbing his head and trying to sit up.

"I'm allowed to do what I want Ronald, remember that." She hurried over to Draco and bent down next to him. "Draco, are you okay?" She helped him to sit up and leaned him against the wall.

"Mmm fine, just hit my head. What happened?"

"What are you playing at Malfoy? Attacking Hermione like that!" Ron stood in front of them both, glaring with his wand pointed at Malfoy.

"Attacking her!?"

"Attacking me?!"

"Yeahh attacking her. I saw you pushing her against the wall."

"Pushing her against the wall? What the hell are you talking about Weasley?" Draco struggled to his feet, holding onto Hermione for support.

Ron followed Draco with his wand. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You shoved her against the wall, stuck your tongue down her throat, groping her all over."

"Ron, shut up. Don't get involved in something you know nothing about! Come on Draco, let's get you to the hospital wing."

"Don't you fucking move. I want to know exactly what's been going on and why you're helping someone who was basically going to rape you."

"Answer me this question Weasley. Why would I want to rape my girlfriend?"

"WHAT?! What are you talking about?!" Ron's face started to flush red, as anger built up inside him. His hand holding his wand started to shake.

"My girlfriend. Yes weasel, Hermione's my girlfriend. Gutted she isn't yours I bet."

"What! No! As if she'd go out with someone like you." He looked towards Hermione, hoping she would help him out, tell him Malfoy was lying, but she just stood there, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry Ron, but it's true." She looked up and smiled slightly. "We've been together a few weeks, I guess it was just meant to be." Draco wrapped an arm securely around her waist and smirked towards Ron.

"Looks like you missed out Weaselbee. Maybe if you treated her with more respect, you might have gotten her first, but unlucky for you, I got there."

"You fucking bastard! You just want her for a shag, to show off to everyone that you fucked the Gryffindor Geek as well as everyone else. Though too be honest, I bet Hermione would fuck any male that moves." He had barely finished his sentence, when he felt Draco's fist connect hard with his face.

"Don't you dare say that!" Draco shouted, his body shaking he was so angry.

Ron stood up straight, fuming with anger. He launched at Draco and they both went smack to the floor, fists and legs flying everywhere.

Hermione watched in horror, then stepped forward to try and pull the boys away from each other, but got pulled backwards by a strong pair of arms. "Let me go!" She screeched, hitting at the arms.

"Calm down Hermione, it's only me." She heard Harry whisper in her ear and she stopped struggling and turned to face him.

"Harry! Stop them! Please." She pleaded, pointing behind her. As she did this, she heard a crash behind her and turned quickly. Draco was standing, his wand pointed at Ron, who was curled up on the floor.

"Don't you dare say anything like that again Weasley, or you'll pay, big time. I love Hermione and she loves me. If you were her friend, you'd be able to deal with that fact and you should be happy that she's happy." He kicked Ron hard in the face, a loud crack was heard and blood started to pour from Ron's nose. Draco stormed off down the corridor quickly, turning corners, just to get away.

"Draco!" Hermione cried after him and pulled herself free from Harry's arms and chased down the corridor after him.

"Draco! Draco wait!"

Draco heard her innocent voice behind him and slowed down slightly, allowing her to catch him up.

Hermione reached him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around. He looked down at her and saw the anger in her eyes change to sympathy as she saw his face. She reached up and stroked down his cheek gently and when she pulled her hand away, Draco saw it was covered in blood. She bit her lip as tears started to fill her eyes seeing him like this.

"Babe, don't cry. I'm okay. As if Weasley could hurt me that bad." He held his arms out and Hermione went into them, wrapping her arms tight around him. She leaned her head against his chest, a few tears escaping her eyes. Draco felt them through his shirt and put his hand under her chin, tilting her head up towards him. He wiped the tears away gently with his thumb and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away. "I could take Weasley any day." He said smirking down at her.

She smiled gently back at him, her eyes still watery. "I know you could." She whispered quietly, before waving her wand, causing the blood and cuts on Draco's face to disappear. "Thank you for sticking up for me."

"No-one is allowed to say anything like that about you, unless they want to face the severe consequences."

"I just can't believe he said that. My best friend…" Her voice trailed off and was replaced by sobs as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Draco wrapped his arms around the crying girl and looked around, before noticing they were on the seventh floor. "Come on." He said quietly and walked slowly down the corridor, his arm around her waist, pushing her along gently. Hermione was too busy crying to notice where they were going and Draco led her into a small doorway which had appeared on one of the walls.

The room was not large, but not too small either. There were bookcases, chairs, tables and all sorts dotted around the room. Draco led her over to one of the sofas and helped her to sit down. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him as she sobbed into his chest. He rubbed her arm gently, trying to calm her. He never had been much good with crying girls, usually he just made some excuse and ran off, but he loved this girl in his arms; it killed him to see her so upset. "It's going to be alright babe. Weasley doesn't know what he's saying." Draco whispered quietly into her ear. They stayed like that for a while, quiet, apart from the small sobs escaping Hermione's lips and the few comforting words Draco whispered.

After a while, Draco noticed that the crying was getting quieter, which he had learnt from over the years, usually meant it was stopping. He noticed some tissues on the table in front of them and used his wand to Accio them to him. He wiped Hermione's cheek gently, removing the traces of tears as they slowed. Hermione took some of the tissues and rubbed her eyes with them. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, her eyes red and cheeks were tear streaked. He stroked her cheek softly with his thumb and kissed her forehead. "I'll get him for you babe. This isn't over between me and him."

Hermione placed a finger over his lips. "Please, just leave it. I don't want a fuss. You've already sorted him out and I wouldn't be surprised if Harry does as well." She whispered.

"But, I only gave him a few punches and a broken nose. Hardly enough for what he said about you."

"Please Draco. I don't want you getting detention or anything like that. Please, just promise me you won't go after him. I don't want to see you covered in blood and everything again."

Draco looked down, then back at her. "Fine, I promise, but I'm only doing this because I love you."

She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank-you babe," she mumbled.

Draco responded to the kiss passionately, running his hands down her back gently. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and she felt his tongue slide across her lips gently. She opened her mouth slightly and allowed his tongue to enter. Draco pressed his body against hers, pushing her down onto the sofa gently, with him lying on top. He held himself off her body using his arms, as he didn't want to squash her. The kissing became more heated and passionate with every second that went by, before finally, Hermione pulled away for air, breathing heavily.

"Damn oxygen again."

* * *

Thank you to the few who reviewed my first chapter I'm glad you liked it :D I do hope this one is up to standard as well, it has been quite a hard one to write, I have had to change many things round and everything, it all got a big confusing hehe :)

Well I'd love to know what you all think about it so please review? and if you have any questions or anything, please ask in a review and I'll reply :)

Thankyou very much to . for checking this over for me, love you :)

Hope you all had a good Christmas and Best wishes for 2010!

xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

A Blissful Collision

Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she's lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into. Follow Hermione and Draco as they grow up and have to deal with problems that test their friendship... Maybe even love.

Disclaimer: I own the characters and everything about this story! Joke – I only own the plot, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling :)

A/N: Hey everyone :) hope you all liked the last chapter – like I said before, it took me a while to write. I'm getting into this story now, me and Hannah keep coming up with new ideas and even though it's my story, she's always telling me to write and helping me with ideas :) I hope you all like this chapter and review at the end please :) xxxx

* * *

A Blissful Collision – Chapter 3

_Draco looked down, then back at her. "Fine, I promise, but I'm only doing this because I love you."_

_She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank-you babe," she mumbled._

_Draco responded to the kiss passionately, running his hands down her back gently. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and she felt his tongue slide across her lips gently. She opened her mouth slightly and allowed his tongue to enter. Draco pressed his body against hers, pushing her down onto the sofa gently, with him lying on top. He held himself off her body using his arms, as he didn't want to squash her. The kissing became more heated and passionate with every second that went by, before finally, Hermione pulled away for air, breathing heavily._

"_Damn oxygen again."_

_

* * *

_

Hermione walked out of the portrait hole later than everyone else as she'd overslept, having been up until 4 in the morning with Draco in the Room of Requirements the night before.

She hurriedly squeezed many different books into her bag and ran her fingers through her soft curls, trying to brush it.

"Hello gorgeous." She felt someone breathe quietly in her ear and she jumped, turning quickly in shock.

"Draco!" She hit his arm, but a smile was on her face. "You about gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry babe." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "How long do you want to take anyway? I've been out here ages, almost got caught by Weasley and Potter. Breakfast will almost be over."

Her smile disappeared when she heard him say 'Weasley'. She'd almost totally forgotten about everything that had been going on. "Erm, actually, I'm really not hungry. Can we skip breakfast?"

"Of course we can if that's what you want. We could take a slow walk to Transfiguration, maybe a few stops on the way." He winked at her and held his hand out.

Hermione took his hand, smiling. "Don't you think you had enough kisses last night?"

"Ah, Miss Granger, one can never have enough kisses." He smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

"I think I might just have to agree with you for once Mr Malfoy." Hermione muttered against his lips before deepening the kiss. She felt Draco slip his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Still connected at the lips, Hermione stepped backwards and Draco stepped forward unless her back rested against a wall. Draco pressed his body against hers and Hermione ran her fingers through his soft hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Hermione pulled back for air and leaned her head back against the wall. Draco opened his eyes and smiled at her before starting to place small kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"Draco stoppp." Hermione giggled. "You know my necks really sensitive." She squirmed and wriggled, but couldn't move as his body was still pressed against hers.

"Yes I do and that's exactly why I'm doing this." He grinned and carried on placing soft kisses up and down her neck.

"No noo noo, stopp it. It realllyyy tickles." Hermione was biting her lip, trying not to laugh, still wriggling and trying to get away.

"Ohhh if you insist." Draco moved his body off hers and walked off down the corridor, pretending he was in a mood.

"Draco, comeee on. Don't go stroppy." Hermione quickly picked up her bag and hurried after him.

Draco kept walking, only slowly though because he wanted her to catch him up.

"Dracoo, wait up!" Hermione ran down the corridor and pulled the strap on his bag, causing him to stop and be pulled round to face her. She leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips before pulling back. "I'm sorry babe." She whispered.

Draco grinned. "I wasn't really mad, but if I get a kiss every time I am mad, maybe I should do it more often."

"Oh Draco! You really had me worried!" She scowled at him.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll behave next time," he winked and kissed her on the forehead. "Anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you." His tone went serious. He looked down at her and saw that she looked quite scared. "It's about us."

"Draco… what's going on?"

Draco took her small, delicate hands in his own and looked down into her eyes. "Hermione Granger, I would be honoured if you would accompany me to the Ball as my date."

"Oh Draco." Tears sprung to her eyes and she flung her arms around his neck. "I would love to be your date."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He grinned. "I've decided I'm ready for us to come out in the open and the ball would be the perfect place."

"I totally agree." Hermione smiled back and kissed him passionately.

Draco kissed her back before pulling away. "Come on, we have a class to get to."

* * *

Hermione and Draco reached the classroom before everyone else and after one last kiss, Hermione stood outside the classroom door and Draco walked off down the corridor, to wait until everyone else turned up, so that it didn't look suspicious.

"Where's your boyfriend Hermione? Ditched him for someone else already?" Hermione heard the familiar voice of Ron coming down the corridor towards her.

She turned to face him and saw two massive black eyes and had to bit her lip to stop herself laughing.

"Ron! Just drop it for god sake. I thought we'd been through this." Harry caught up with him and shoved him. "Just stay out of business which doesn't concern you." After glaring at each other, Ron stomped over to stand with Seamus and Dean and Harry walked over to Hermione.

She was just about to speak when Professor McGonagall opened the door of the classroom and allowed them to enter.

"Get into partners and take your seats please." She called out.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the table furthest away from Ron, which happened to be in front of the one Draco and Pansy had just sat at.

"Ron's being such a prat; I don't know what's wrong with him. Its like, he's completely changed. You should have heard him at breakfast…" Harry whispered to Hermione, whilst McGonagall was explaining what the day's lesson was about.

Hermione interrupted, "I really couldn't care what Ronald has to say about me anymore. Now be quiet a minute, I need to listen to McGonagall." Hermione quickly scribbled down exactly what Professor McGonagall was telling them to do.

"Careful Granger, wouldn't want to set fire to the parchment by writing that quickly would you?" Draco smirked behind them and Harry turned to scowl at him, whilst Hermione chose to ignore him.

"Now get on with your work, quietly." McGonagall said, before sitting down behind her desk.

"So Drakie, what are we doing?" Pansy said, moving her chair closer to Draco's, whilst Draco kept moving further away from her.

Hermione turned on her stool to speak to Harry and saw Pansy and glared.

"You should have been listening Pansy. How do you think the rest of us get through this class?"

"But Drakie, you always help me. How come you weren't at breakfast anyway? I saved some pancakes for you, because I know you like them ever so much, but you never turned up."

Harry mimed a gagging motion to Hermione and they both started laughing silently.

Hermione managed to calm herself and started her work. "So, what was Ron saying about me at breakfast?" She whispered, glancing at Harry.

"Oh, intrigued to know now are we?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah I am. So come on, tell me."

"Well…" Harry looked down. "He was basically trying to guess all the guys you'd slept with and ones you'd probably sleep with. He's trying to kid himself you're a slut, when everyone here knows your not. He's trying to turn people against you Hermione, and if you're not careful, the cats going to be out of the bag sometime soon. You and," He took a deep breath. "You and him need to decide what you're going to do."

Hermione could hear Pansy going on about pancakes to Draco still, but she knew he was listening carefully to what Harry was saying. "I know Harry, but we need some time to discuss what we're going to do. I need to ask you a big favour; can you stop Ron from telling people please? Do anything; agree I'm a slut, whatever. Please just stop him."

"Hermione… I can't do that to you. I can't go against yo-"

"You're not going against me Harry, you're helping me out. We'll appreciate it a lot if you do this for us."

"I don't know Hermione; I don't know whether I can bring myself to do this."

A note fluttered between their bodies and landed on the desk in front of them. Harry and Hermione both glanced behind them, but both Draco and Pansy were writing. Harry picked up the parchment and saw it had his name on it; Hermione recognised the handwriting immediately. "Open it." She whispered.

Harry carefully unfolded the parchment and read the note inside:

'_Potter,_

_I'd really appreciate if you helped me and Hermione out. I know you're scared I'm going to hurt her, but that is definitely not my intention. I just ask for you to help us, so we can have time to figure out what to do. Please keep Weasley under control; I've been banned from it (for details ask Hermione.) I am also willing to offer a truce, between you and me. I'll have to be my normal self for the moment, to keep the secret, but after that, maybe we could try to put the past behind us and we could be sort of friends. I know Hermione would like that. Please Harry._

_Let me know._

_DM.'_

Hermione leant across Harry slightly and read the note as well and a smile lit up her face. Harry turned to look at her and smiled back, before looking behind and giving Draco a quick nod to show that he'd try his best to control Ron.

"You have ten minutes to finish the essays and remember, one persons essay should state the advantages of transfiguration and their partners must state the opposite."

"Shit! Hermione, we haven't done any of this." Harry muttered under his breath and grabbing his quill."

"Don't panic Harry. I've done mine and yours. You just need to finish the conclusion." Hermione grinned.

"Hermione, you really are a life-saver. Thank-you."

"Well, I'm not going to fail because you're having a sentimental moment with my boyfriend." She whispered under her breath, but they both heard Draco laugh quietly behind them.

"Drakie, what's so funny?" They heard Pansy panic behind them. "What are you laughing at?"

"Miss Parkinson, be quiet; others are trying to work." McGonagall barked at her and Pansy slid down in her seat, completely embarrassed.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Hermione were walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall for lunch. They heard angry footsteps behind them and Harry turned to see a furious Ron storming down the corridor. He moved closer to Hermione, once again their hands touching causing Harry to flinch slightly this time. This gave Ron plenty of room to pass, yet he still shoved his shoulder into Harry as he passed.

"Oi. Watch where you are going!" Harry shouted.

Ron kept his back to them, stuck his middle finger up then carried on walking angrily down the corridor.

"Prick," Harry said, moving back away from Hermione and glaring down the corridor. Hermione giggled quietly and carried on down the corridor.

"I really don't see his problem. Even if we got together, I really couldn't have seen it lasting more than a day with the amount we argue, disagree and just generally do not get along. Plus, he's more like a brother to me, just like you. Nothing else." Hermione smiled at Harry, not realising that his heart sunk when she said that.

"Yeah, I see… I need to go up to the common room to get something; I'll meet you in the hall. Save me a seat" Harry hurriedly said and ran back down the corridor.

"Harry wait!" She called but he had already disappeared round the corner. "See you at lunch," she muttered to herself, sighing loudly and continued to walk down the corridor.

Harry ran through a few corridors before slowly to a walk, Hermione's words repeating in his head like a broken record. 'Like a brother to me, just like you.' 'Nothing else.' The word's echoed through his mind and Harry shook his head, trying to get rid of them. "This can't be happening. I don't like her like that." Harry mumbled to himself, wandering down the corridors. 'You don't like her, because you love her,' the voice inside his head spoke. "No, no I don't. She's my best friend!" 'Face it Harry, you've been in love with her for a long time. You're just too afraid to admit it, and now you've lost her, to some Slytherin.

"NO!" Harry shouted out loud, clutching his head.

* * *

Draco was walking along the second floor corridor when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Might wanna keep an eye on that whore of a girlfriend you have. She seemed to be getting pretty up close and personal with Potter when I saw them just now."

Draco tensed, turning round to face Ron. "Shut up Weasley."

"I mean, they were even holding hands. I bet she's fucked most of Gryffindor and the only reason she's after you, is because she wants something different. She'll be after someone else before you know it."

Draco clenched his fists and took a step towards Ron. "Weasley, I'm warning you. One more word-"

"She's probably shagged some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well, knowing her."

Draco took another step towards Ron and punched him hard in the face, knocking him backwards so he fell onto the floor. "Shut the fuck up Weasley. You know Hermione's not like that, you're just jealous. Grow the hell up!" With that, he stormed off down the corridor to find Hermione.

* * *

Hermione took her seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, making sure to save one for Harry, that's if he ever turned up. She was placing food onto her plate, when she saw a pissed on Ron sit down a few seats away from her, his face covered in blood and a broken nose. She hoped that Draco had nothing to do with it. She looked towards the Slytherin table, seeing that Draco wasn't there. Sighing, she started to eat her meal.

* * *

'Come on Harry. You can do this. You are going to walk straight in there and tell her how you feel.' "Okay I can't do this." Harry started to back away from the doors to the Great Hall. 'Stop being a wimp. Where's your Gryffindor courage?' "You're right!" Harry took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. He spotted Hermione immediately and walked between the tables towards her, unaware people were watching him.

He stopped when he was behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned her head and smiled when she saw him. "Oh hey Harry, did you get what you wanted?"

"Hermione, I need to tell you something…"

Hermione saw the seriousness in his face and got up from her seat. "Come on, we'll go somewhere private," she whispered, taking his hand.

"No, I've got to do this now, before I lose the courage."

Hermione glanced round the hall; everyone was staring at them but Harry didn't seem to notice. Everyone was too engrossed at what was happening, they didn't notice a blonde-haired boy slip into the hall and stand by the doors.

"I have to tell you this, before I lose you forever. I know it probably won't change your mind, but I need you to know." She could see the tears in his eyes, but they were refusing to fall.

"No, Harry, don't do this." Hermione pleaded, biting her lip.

He slowly leaned down towards her, "Hermione Granger, I love you." He pressed his lips to hers and the whole hall went silent.

* * *

Once again, I must have changed my main plot about 5 times whilst writing this chapter, but here it is and I hope you all like it :)

Pleasee review and let me know what you think

Thank-you to everyone reading this story :) xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

A Blissful Collision

Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she's lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into. Follow Hermione and Draco as they grow up and have to deal with problems that test their friendship... Maybe even love.

Disclaimer: I own the characters and everything about this story! Joke – I only own the plot, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling :)

A/N: I just want to say sorry for taking ages to update. I've got exams coming up and have been up to my ears in work and revision, but here is the next chapter, hope you like it :D Oh and I'd like to say a massive thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, thank you very much! This story is doing better than I expected it to, so thank you :) I hope you all liked the last chapter, bit of a cliff hanger :)

* * *

A Blissful Collision – Chapter 4

_Everyone was too engrossed at what was happening, they didn't notice a blonde-haired boy slip into the hall and stand by the doors. _

"_I have to tell you this, before I lose you forever. I know it probably won't change your mind, but I need you to know." She could see the tears in his eyes, but they were refusing to fall. _

"_No, Harry, don't do this." Hermione pleaded, biting her lip. _

_He slowly leaned down towards her, "Hermione Granger, I love you." He pressed his lips to hers and the whole hall went silent. _

* * *

Hermione felt Harry's arms start to slide around her waist and she shoved him back roughly, wiping her mouth, a look of pure horror on her face. She stared at him for a few seconds, processing what had happened, then saw a flash of platinum blonde hair out of the corner of her eye disappear out of the Great Hall doors. She suddenly realized Draco had seen the whole thing and she wanted to run out after him to explain, 'Shit!' "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING HARRY JAMES POTTER?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!"

"Hermione, look I'm sorry, just calm down." Harry finally realized that everyone had been watching the whole time. "Come with me, we can talk, I'll explain everything," he reached for her hand but Hermione flinched backwards.

She slapped him hard round the cheek, tears in her eyes and Harry flinched, but he'd been expecting a lot worse if he was honest.

"Hermione-" He started to say.

"I don't want to hear it." She turned her back on him and ran between the tables towards the door, refusing to let the tears fall from her eyes until she was out of sight. "Hermione, wait," but it was too late, she had already gone.

He needed to find her, he needed to explain everything. Harry started to walk towards the doors, keeping his head down; he could hear the entire hall whispering, feel everyone's eyes on him but he chose to ignore them.

He noticed shoes appear on the floor in front of him and looked up to see Ron's scowling face, glaring down at him. Harry really wasn't in the mood for a fight; he just needed to find Hermione. He took a step to the side and was about to walk past when Ron blocked him. He tried the other side, but once again, he was blocked.

"Ron, move."

"Never heard of manners, Potter, or do you see them as below you?"

Harry sighed loudly and gritted his teeth. "Ron, please move." He said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Now you're just taking the piss."

"What the hell is your problem?" Harry said, squaring his shoulders and standing to his full height, which was still a few inches shorter than Ron.

"You really wanna know?" Ron glared down at him.

"Yes."

"You're my problem. You know how much I fucking like her, you know how long I've been after her, yet you just can't resist getting a bit of her for yourself. Bet you were planning this all along, weren't you? You just want to prove that I'll always be second best to the famous Harry Potter." He clenched his fist and punched Harry hard in the face, knocking him to the floor. "Stay away from me." He spat down at Harry and strode out of the hall before anyone could say anything.

* * *

Hermione dashed down the corridors, keeping her eyes peeled for any sight of blonde hair. Eventually she heard footsteps stomping up ahead of her and she hurried after them. She skidded around the corner and saw Draco halfway along the corridor.

"Draco, wait!" She speeded up after him.

Draco heard his name being called and was about to turn before realizing he recognized the voice and quickened his pace.

"Draco! It's me, please." Hermione carried on running and eventually caught up with him. "Draco?"

"What do you want?" He didn't even bother to turn around and continued to walk.

"That thing, in the hall, it wasn't me."

Draco ignored her.

"I didn't know that was going to happen, it wasn't me honest." Hermione grabbed his arm, causing him to stop.

Draco snatched his arm away and turned round; Hermione could see the anger in is eyes. "Well who was it then, Potter wasn't snogging Ginny was he?"

"No, but…"

"It was you Hermione, he kissed you and you didn't even bother to push him away."

"I did pull away, I slapped him. How was I meant to know that he was going to kiss me?"

"You seemed like you were enjoying yourself, especially whilst his hands were wandering all over your waist. Have fun with him…" Hermione saw that angry tears had started to form in Draco's eyes, before he turned his face away from hers.

"Draco please, it wasn't like that! You don't understand." Hermione pleaded, tears threatening to spill from her own eyes.

"I understand perfectly. He's your best friend, why wouldn't you wanna be with him? He's been there for you all this time, never once hurt you, always stuck by you; I on the other hand went out of my way to hurt you, year after year, on purpose, causing you so much pain. It's fine, I understand, don't worry about it…" He glanced at her once and Hermione saw a tear slowly trickling down his cheek before he walked away and left her standing there, all alone.

"Draco." She whispered as the tears fell from her eyes.

"There you are." She heard an angry voice growl behind her and turned on the spot, forgetting to wipe away the tears. "Oh no, has your oh so amazing boyfriend split up with you because of your antics with Potter?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Shut up Ron. We haven't split up. Can't you just leave me alone?" She scowled at him and wiped the tears from her face.

"I sorted Harry out for you. It was completely out of order for him to just come up and kiss you, especially in front of everyone." Ron took a few steps towards her, an evil glint in his eyes.

Hermione backed away. "Yeah it was out of order of him, but you didn't need to sort him out, I can quite easily fend for myself."

"Ah yes, but he got what he deserved. So, considering you've had two out of three main boys, you may as well have me and complete the package."

"God knows why you consider yourself as a main boy for starters, plus I don't want you Ronald, I thought we'd been through this."

"No need to lie, everyone knows that you want to fuck all the guys in our year whether you like them or not. People have betted that you'd shagged over 50 percent of them already, I'm betting on over 70." He said, still moving closer towards her

"Ron what's happened to you? You've completely changed."

"You've turned into a complete whore Hermione. Everyone knows we were gonna get together, but no, you had to run of with other guys."

"I don't want you Ron, you need to get over that fact and move on." She turned her back on him, ready to walk down the corridor away.

"You're a stupid little slag." He shoved her hard in the back so she fell flat on the floor.

Before Ron even had time to turn around, he was knocked flying into a wall. Hermione looked up to see a furious Draco storming back down the corridor towards them.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to never hit a girl Weasel?" Draco shouted, avoiding Hermione's eye as she got to her feet slowly and watched him march past her towards Ron.

Ron groaned loudly and sat up slowly. He looked up and saw a fuming Draco coming towards him. "Come to save your slag of a girlfriend then? How come you let him Hermione, thought you could fend for yourself and didn't need saving?"

Suddenly, Ron let out a loud scream as Draco aimed a powerful kick, right between his legs, causing the redhead to roll on the floor, cursing in pain.

Draco knelt down next to Ron. "If I ever hear about you bothering her again, you're dead, got it?" He whispered angrily, before punching him hard in the face, making the boy to lose consciousness.

"Thanks." Hermione spoke softly from behind him.

Draco turned, but didn't look at her. "I didn't do it for you; I did it because guys shouldn't hit girls."

"Oh I see, well thanks anyway."

He nodded, before starting to walk back down the corridor.

"Draco, can we talk, please?" Hermione took a few steps after him.

He turned. "Nothing to talk about, just… stay out of his way," he nodded behind her. "I hope you're happy with Potter," he avoided looking her in the eye. He then turned once again to walk down the corridor.

"You know I'll never be happy with anyone but you," she called after him, but he carried on and disappeared round a corner.

"And I with you." Draco murmured as he went round the corner but he was too far away for her to hear him.

* * *

The days seemed to drag by for Hermione. She seemed to spend all of her time in the library, just reading books and doing research and homework. Usually she'd be doing this in the Room of Requirements with Draco, but since their 'split', she started to spend most of her free time by herself. Occasionally she'd see Harry in the library, but he always kept his distance and seems to make a quick exit most times.

During break on a particularly gorgeous summery day, Hermione was found curled up in her favourite chair, at the back of the library, close to a window so she could see across the grounds and the lake. She was sat quietly, just reading.

"Hey Hermione." A high pitched voice startled Hermione from her little daze.

"Oh, hey Luna, what's up?" Hermione said, sitting up properly.

"How come you aren't outside? The weathers perfect for Wrackspurts."

Hermione raised her eyebrow slightly. "Just thought I'd stay in reading. I've got a few pieces of homework due in you see."

"Ohhhh." Luna went quiet and she seemed to be staring off into space.

"So Luna, was there anything in particular that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Luna shook her head so her blonde curls fell over her shoulders. "Do you want to go Hogsmeade sometime? We could even have a look for dresses for the end of year ball."

Hermione groaned loudly, the ball. She'd completely forgotten. Since she and Draco were hardly on speaking terms, she doubted that she'd be going with him unless they made up in the next few weeks and if they didn't make up, she wasn't going to go, so no need to get a dress.

"But wait, how come you are coming? You're the year below."

A slight blush overtook Luna's normally pale cheeks. "Neville asked me." She grinned.

"Aww Luna, that's great. You two make a good couple."

"Thank-you. Ginny was asked by Dean so she is coming as well."

Yeah, I can come and help you pick a dress if you like." Hermione smiled up at the girl.

"And you of course, you need a dress as well. How about you, me and Ginny meet up next weekend?"

"I don't need a dress, I'm not coming to the ball, but next weekend sounds good. It will be good to get away from this school, even just for the day."

"Why aren't you coming?" Luna looked slightly confused.

"Oh, err." Hermione bit her lip as she tried to think of an excuse.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" Luna sat down in the chair next to her.

Hermione looked at her friend and then the whole story just came pouring out, how she and Draco were in love, how Harry and Ron were both jealous, how Draco said they could go to the ball together, but now they weren't talking, so she didn't want to go to the ball. By the end of it, Hermione was in tears and Luna had her arms around, comforting her friend.

"I really don't want to go to the ball. What if he's found someone else? What if he doesn't want me anymore?" Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked at Luna.

"If he's in love with you as he said he was, he's probably in the same situation you are right now."

"I doubt it. He's probably moved on already, I mean I'm not that great. He could get any girl he wanted."

"Hermione, come on. I still think you should come. It is your graduation ball after all. I mean, you won't get another one of these, so may as well make the most of it; you don't really want to miss it." She handed the crying girl some tissues.

Hermione wiped her eyes using the tissues. "Yeah I suppose, I just can't stand to think about him dancing with other girls."

"It will be fine Hermione, me and Ginny will be there."

"Thank-you Luna," she gave the girl a hug.

* * *

The bell rang and Hermione stopped writing. She packed up her parchment and quills into her bag and left the Ancient Runes classroom, walking quickly even though she was dreading the next class she had. Potions. The only reason she was walking quick was because she didn't want to be late and get detention.

Eventually she got to the room, just as Snape arrived. She walked in and took her seat at the back of the classroom, next to Draco. As soon as she sat down, Draco shuffled his chair to the edge of his table. Hermione sighed loudly and got out her equipment. 'It's just like old times, but worse,' she thought to herself.

"As a special treat, because its Friday last lesson, you will be writing a 12 inch essay on the properties of the Draught of Living Death and how you make it. You may start." Snape drawled from the front of the dungeon classroom. "And no talking."

A groan erupted round the classroom, as students got out parchments and quill. Hermione had already started the essay before most of the class had got their equipment out.

After about 15 minutes into the essay, Hermione had already written about 5 inches, whilst most of the class were still struggling with the opening paragraph, especially Ron. Even Neville had done more than him. Whilst Hermione was writing frantically, she accidentally elbowed Draco.

"Watch what you are doing Granger." He muttered under his breath.

Hermione seemed shocked. Why didn't he shout it out that she'd elbowed him, before everything that happened, he would have done anything to get her in trouble and because they weren't talking, she assumed that he had gone back to his old ways.

"Sorry." She said back.

"Is there a problem Miss Granger?" Snape sneered, looking up from his desk.

"No sir." Hermione answered back.

"Then why are you talking?"

"It's my fault sir," Draco cut in. "I was asking He-Granger if I could borrow some ink because I've run out."

"I see. Well I suggest you get yourself some more ink Malfoy."

"I will do sir."

Snape carried on with the work he was doing at the front of the classroom. Hermione decided it wasn't safe to ask Draco why he'd covered up for her during this lesson, so she was going to wait until after.

Hermione and Draco both finished the essay with about 10 minutes left. Hermione ripped off a piece of small parchment and wrote a small note on it, _'How come you covered up for me?'_ She pushed it over to Draco's side and watched as he read it and started to reply. He pushed the note over to her and she read it. _'It wasn't your fault you were talking and Snape would have given you detention or something, whereas as he wouldn't do anything to me.' _Hermione smiled slightly and replied _'Oh I see, well thanks.' _She had to wait a minute or two before Draco replied. _'I've missed you Hermione, I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was just seeing another boy kissing you, it made me so jealous. I know it wasn't your fault and I just want to apologize.'_

"Times up." Snape waved his wand and the various lengths of parchments off peoples desks flew to the front of the classroom. "You may go."

Hermione looked at Draco and nodded, before packing her stuff away and leaving the classroom. Draco followed shortly behind her, but not close so it wasn't obvious.

Hermione turned off into one of the classrooms she passed and Draco entered it a few minutes later. As soon as the door closed, Hermione's lips were on Draco's and her arms were around his neck. Draco wrapped his arms around her slim waist and kissed her back passionately. After a few minutes, they both pulled away panting slightly, a smile on both their lips.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Draco leaned his forehead against her own. "I shouldn't have over reacted, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I should have stopped Harry before he kissed me; I was just in shock."

"Its okay baby. Let's just forget about it?" He smiled hopefully.

"Sounds good to me." She grinned back, before leaning forward and pressing her lips softly to his.

* * *

"Hermione get up!" Ginny hit her best friend round the head with the pillow once again.

"Mrghhhh get offfff." Hermione groaned and rolled back over trying to get away from Ginny.

"No noo, time to get up! We're going shopping." Ginny put the pillow down and grabbed the duvet and pulled.

"Mmm laterrr. 5 more minutes." Hermione mumbled, holding onto the duvet tightly.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Get up this instance!" Ginny put on her best Mrs Weasley voice and Hermione sat straight up in bed. She scowled when she saw it was only Ginny.

"That's not fair Ginny, I'm tired." Hermione groaned loudly, but she slowly got out of bed.

"Stay out late with Draco again? " Hermione raised her eyebrow at this and was about to question how Ginny knew, when Ginny said, "oh yeah Luna told me all about it. I'm happy for you two, you make a cute couple." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks Ginny, it means a lot to have your support." She hugged her best friend.

"Yeah yeah, now come on, get dressed, we have shopping to do!

Four hours and five dress shops later, Hermione was started to get rather annoyed. She must have tried on over 100 dresses, yet she hated every single one of them. Either too short, too long, too tight, too detailed, too bright, too dull, etc. This is why, she hated shopping for dresses. Hers needed to be perfect, so she looked good for Draco of course. Ginny and Luna had both found gorgeous dresses, in the first 2 shops they looked in. Ginny's dress was a deep, bottle green, strapless, floor length dress. It had a cut which started at the knee and flowed to the end. Luna's dress was eccentric; the skirt was made up of layers of gathered materials in different shades of oranges and reds so that she looked like a wild flower. Yet Hermione hadn't seen anything that she liked, not at all.

"This is the last dress shop Hermione, so let's hope you find something in here." Luna said, walking down the street of Hogsmeade.

"If you don't, I'm just going to buy you something absolutely hideous and make you wear it." Ginny smirked and the other girls laughed.

"We'll see about that Ginny." Hermione forced a smile as the three girls made their way into the last shop.

It looked like the other five dress shops they'd been in, all the dresses look the same to Hermione, boring and plain, nothing special, until… that's when she saw it, right at the back of the shop. The most gorgeous dress she'd ever seen. She took it off the rail and ran to the changing room. It was a deep, royal purple, strapped knee length dress. It had black lace around the top and bottom and had a gathered waist band so the skirt part empathized her curves.

Hermione stepped out of the changing rooms and Ginny and Luna looked truly in awe. "Hermione, that dress is absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah Hermione, it looks amazing on you. You HAVE to get it!" Ginny beamed at her.

Hermione grinned back at them both and held the bottom of the dress and did a little twirl. "I love it."

"And Draco's going to love you in it as well." Ginny winked.

* * *

Hermione had just put her dress away in her dormitory and was walking down the stairs to head to the library to do a bit of revision before dinner. She was walking down one of the corridors when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked behind her and saw Draco, who was obviously going to try and sneak up on her.

He gave her an innocent smile and caught up with her. "Hey baby," he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss."

Hermione glanced round, making sure no-one was around before smiling. "Hey, what you doing now?"

"Hmm well, I was thinking I might go to the Room of Requirements," he winked at her and smiled. "Wanna join me?"

"I like the sound of that." Hermione grinned, "I'll go there first and I'll see you in a couple of minutes?"

"Okay, see you in a few." He blew her a kiss as she hurried back down the corridor and up the stairs towards the seventh floor and the Room of Requirements.

She walked in and had just got settled on the sofa when Draco entered, grinning at her.

"I've missed you," he smiled and sat down on the sofa next to her.

"I've missed you too. Sorry I couldn't see you today, Ginny made us go dress shopping."

"Oooh, got a new dress for the ball?" Draco winked at her.

"I hope you'll like it." Hermione grinned. "It really is pretty, but you'll have to wait and see what it looks like."

"Ah, but that's mean." Draco pouted his lips, pretending he was sad.

"Aww, I'm sorry, but it's only fair to make you wait."

"Yeah I suppose so, still mean!" He laughed.

"Stop complaining." She giggled and leaned forward to kiss him. Draco captured her soft lips with his own. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his silky blonde hair whilst he pulled her closer to him. The kissing became more passionate and Draco slid his tongue into her mouth. Hermione pressed her body close to his and felt his hand move down her shirt. They pulled away for a short breath before continuing the kissing. Draco's hand had moved to her knee and started moving up to her thigh and slowly up her skirt, not realizing what he was doing.

Hermione broke the kiss and pushed him away roughly. "What do you think you are doing!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, I got carried away. I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"You think that as soon as we get back together, you can get straight into my pants, well think again Malfoy." She stood up and strode out of the Room.

"Hermione wait!" Draco stood up and hurried after her. "I'm sorry!"

Hermione walked quickly down the corridor and walked straight into Harry as she turned a corner.

"Oh hey Hermione, sorry I didn't see you there."

"Oh no, it's my fault, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Hermione looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you okay Hermione, you're shaking. What's happened?" Harry asked, pulling her close to him for a hug.

Draco raced round the corner, to see Harry giving Hermione a hug. "Oh that's right, you always have a backup man don't you?" He shouted down the corridor.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I wrote like all of it in one night, so I'm pretty proud about that :) I'll try not to leave it so long when I update this time, but cos I have exams coming up, I can't promise it will be that quick, but I'll try my best :)


	5. Chapter 5

A Blissful Collision

Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she's lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into. Follow Hermione and Draco as they grow up and have to deal with problems that test their friendship... Maybe even love.

Disclaimer: I own the characters and everything about this story! Joke – I only own the plot, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling :)

A/N: Sorry about making you all wait for an update, life's been pretty hectic at the moment, got some important exams coming up and have been working hard in hope that I pass! I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the wait, I just couldn't stop writing :D Hope you all enjoy! x

* * *

A Blissful Collision – Chapter 5

"_You think that as soon as we get back together, you can get straight into my pants, well think again Malfoy." She stood up and strode out of the room. _

"_Hermione wait!" Draco stood up and hurried after her. "I'm sorry!"_

_Hermione walked quickly down the corridor and walked straight into Harry as she turned a corner._

"_Oh hey Hermione, sorry I didn't see you there."_

"_Oh no, it's my fault, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Hermione looked down, avoiding eye contact._

"_Are you okay Hermione, you're shaking. What's happened?" Harry asked, pulling her close to him for a hug._

_Draco raced round the corner, to see Harry giving Hermione a hug. "Oh that's right, you always have a backup man don't you?" He shouted down the corridor._

_

* * *

_

Hermione was about to answer Harry when she heard Draco's voice from behind them.

"Oh that's right, you always have a backup man don't you?" He shouted.

Hermione pulled away from Harry and spun round. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Draco could see the tear streaks down her face, but was too angry to take sympathy on her. "If something even slightly goes wrong, you always have some boy to run back to, usually him." He scowled behind her at Harry. "Surprised you haven't moved on to someone else, how about Longbottom? Or is he not your type." He yelled at her, coming towards them.

"Why don't you go find some girl who will give you what you want, since I'm obviously not willing enough for you?"

"You know what, maybe I will. I'll find some girl who won't be running off to all sorts of different boys if we have the smallest argument. Someone who actually loves me."

"Fine, go." It felt like Hermione's heart was being torn into a thousand pieces as those two simple words left her lips, but if he was going to treat her like a common whore and just try and get into her pants, then it wasn't going to work.

Draco looked into her eyes and she stared back; the pain and anger was showing clearly in both their eyes. "Fine. Consider us no more." He turned his back on them and walked quickly back the way he came.

It took all Hermione had not to run after him, tell him she was sorry and that she didn't mean it; tell him she didn't want to break up and that she'd forgiven him already. She stood there, in shock, watching his retreating back. She stayed still, until he had disappeared around the corner before she broke down and fell to her knees, loud sobs escaping her mouth.

Harry bent down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Shh Hermione, its going to be okay." He carried on whispering comforting words in her ear as she shook and wept against him.

After a few minutes, the sobs started to quieten down and Harry pulled away slightly to look at her. He stroked the tears from her cheeks away softly using his thumb, "it will be okay Hermione, I promise." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

As soon as his lips touched her skin, he instantly regretted this decision as he felt her body stiffen against him. She pulled herself back from him. "It's not going to be okay! How can you even say that? I've just lost the love of my life and it's your entire fault!" She scrambled to her feet, taking a few steps backwards. "If you hadn't have kissed me, if you'd kept your big mouth shut, we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Hermione-" Harry said softly, getting to his feet.

"No Harry. I don't want to hear it. I thought you were my friend, obviously I thought wrong."

"You've got it all wrong Hermione-"

She interrupted him once again, ignoring what he said. "Why does friendship never seem enough for people these days?"

"Friendship is fine with me Hermione; I don't want anything more if it's not what you want. I just want you to be happy."

"Well my only reason to be truly happy just broke my heart and it's your fault." Her voice began to crack slightly. "Don't ever come near me again Harry."

* * *

Ginny and Luna raced around the castle grounds, searching frantically for Hermione; curfew was soon and they needed to find her before it got too dark to see anything.

As soon as Hermione had left. Harry had run to find the two younger girls to tell them what had happened; they would be able to comfort her better then he could.

They hurried around; using Lumos to look behind walls, up trees, searching in all sorts of odd places, scared Hermione was planning to do something stupid, judging by how upset she sounded when Harry described her.

"This is useless, we've looked everywhere and she's no where to be found, plus its getting dark. We won't be able to see anything soon." Luna dramatically threw her hands up in despair.

"She's got to be somewhere, there's got to be some place we haven't checked." Ginny said, turning around on the spot. "Wait, Luna look over here."

Luna twirled round to look where Ginny was pointing.

"Doesn't that look like someone, curled up by that tree?" Both girls squinted across the huge lake.

"Well there's no harm in checking is there." Luna said, starting to walk around.

As the two girls neared the figure, they recognised the bushy hair of Hermione. They started to run, glad to have finally found her.

"Hermione! Thank god!" The girls stopped in front of her, only to see that she was fast asleep. Ginny kneeled down next to her friend and shook her shoulder gently. "Hermione it's me, wake up." She whispered quietly.

Hermione stirred slightly. "Mrrr what's going on?" Her eyes fluttered opened slowly. "Ginny?" She looked shocked and sat up. "What? Where are we?"

"Its okay Hermione, don't panic."

Hermione rubbed her eyes slowly, "What time is it?"

"Quarter to nine, almost curfew," Ginny said, standing up and offering her hand out to Hermione. She took it gladly and pulled herself up before dusting the dirt off her clothes.

"How did you know where I'd be?" Hermione questioned, believing that she'd only been outside about an hour.

"Ginny and I have been out looking all over the place for you for like 3 hours. Harry said you ran off from him distraught and he had no idea where to find you. He said he'd search the castle and we were to search the grounds."

Hermione frowned at the talk of Harry. "Well I'm okay, you didn't need to come and find me. I was going to come in soon anyway, it was getting quite cold."

"Hermione, he told us about Draco…" Ginny said cautiously.

"Like I care about that stupid prick, if he wants to end it with me, then fine. It's up to him what he does with his life." Hermione stormed off back around the lake, up towards the castle.

"Wait up!" called Ginny as her and Luna raced to catch Hermione.

"I don't need him."

"Hermione, come on. What happened?" Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled the older girl round the face her.

"Nothing happened. I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione shrugged Ginny's arm off hers before turning back round and started to walk again. She was stopped once again when both Ginny and Luna stepped in front of her.

"Hermione, we're your best friends. You can tell us what's happened." Luna said softly.

"We broke up, end of story."

"Why?" Ginny asked straight out.

"Just did."

"Oh come off it Hermione, you guys are in love. You wouldn't just break up; just like that. Something must have caused it. I thought he was over the fact Harry kissed you."

"It wasn't that."

"Then what? Please Hermione, we want to help you." Luna took a cautious step forward.

"He- he-" Hermione started then bit her lip.

"He what? What did he do?" Ginny scowled, starting to feel angry. If that prick had done anything to hurt her best friend, she was going to sort him out, big time.

"Nothing. He hasn't done anything." Hermione shook her head and looked up. Ginny could see in her eyes that she was lying, but decided not to pursue the issue; Hermione would talk when she was ready.

Hermione circled round and headed back to the castle, walking quickly and shivering.

Ginny nodded at Luna and the two girls hurried to catch up before walking alongside Hermione in silence.

"I can't believe the ball is only next week." Luna said dreamily, breaking the ice.

"I know! There's still so much I need to plan, how I'm doing my make-up, how I'm going to do my hair." Ginny giggled. "Hey! I have an idea."

Both Hermione and Luna turned their heads to look at Ginny, whilst they were walking.

"How about we both come to your dormitory Saturday afternoon Hermione? Then we can all get ready together and help each other."

"The party isn't until 8 o'clock?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"Well, we've gotta look good haven't we?" Luna smiled.

"Oh err yeah okay then, sounds good. I'll help you two get ready." Hermione forced a smile.

"And before you say anything, I don't care that you aren't with Draco anymore, you are still coming to the ball. It's going to be great; you don't need a man to have fun." Ginny grinned and linked arms with Hermione.

"Yeah, it's going to be good, lots of fun and laughs." Luna smiled and Hermione linked arms with her.

"You two are right, I don't need a man. I'll show him that I can be happy without him." She smiled. "Hey Gin, what's the time?"

Ginny shone her wand onto her watch "10 past 9."

"Crap! Come on we're late." Hermione started to sprint towards the castle, Luna and Ginny running behind her.

* * *

"Drakieeeee, drakieeee" Pansy screeched down the corridor, running after Draco.

Draco continued to walk, staring straight ahead.

"Draco baby, wait up!" She finally managed to catch up with him and slowed down, panting.

"Hi." He said, still looking forward.

"Where have you been?" She inquired.

"Around." He answered quietly.

Pansy didn't even seem to notice that he was being off with her. "So, it's the ball this weekend." She said, smiling sweetly, or what she thought was sweetly, up at him.

"Er, yeah I know." Draco said uneasily as Pansy leaned against him.

"So… haven't you got something to ask me?" She grinned up at him.

"Yes, why are you leaning on me?" He moved away from her.

"That wasn't quite the question I was expecting. Let's try this again," she moved towards him so he was backed up against the wall. "because I don't think you quite understood. It's the ball on Saturday!" She stared at him.

"Yes I know it is, now get away from me."

"Why haven't you asked me to it yet?" Pansy started to get upset, tears filling in her eyes.

"Maybe because," Draco paused as though thinking before continuing, "I don't want to go with you."

"I think I must have heard you wrong. I thought I just heard you say you didn't want to go with me?" She looked at him, confused.

"Nope. You heard correctly."

Next thing Draco knew, Pansy's palm had connected with his cheek and the noise of the slap echoed down the corridor.

"Now, we are going to pretend you didn't just say that and you will wait in the common room for me at eight o'clock on Saturday night." With that, she stalked off down the corridor.

'You got told Malfoy.' He thought to himself rubbing his now red cheek before walking off the opposite way to her.

* * *

It was midday on Saturday when Hermione finally managed to drag herself out of bed. Usually she was up, showered and ready for the day by eight at the latest, but today she just couldn't. Today was the day of the ball and Hermione really didn't want to go.

She stretched and looked round, seeing that the room was empty. 'What a shame,' she mumbled quietly under her breath. Its not that she didn't like the other girls, she just didn't really get on with them. They all had completely different personalities and views, basically meaning the others would rather sit and gossip about boys and make-up, whereas Hermione would much rather curl up in bed and read.

She glanced at her watch and sighed; Ginny and Luna would be round in a few hours. Why they decided it would take ages to get ready, Hermione didn't know, but it was best not to argue with Ginny.

Hermione wandered sleepily into the bathroom and went over to the sinks. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before looking up to stare at herself in the mirror. Lifting her hand up to her face, she ran her fingers over the massive dark patches under her eyes. She had been having trouble sleeping, especially after everything that had happened with… him. It had only been a few days, but Hermione looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks. She ran her fingers through her soft curls, trying to flatten it, but her attempt failed.

As she stared into the mirror, she pictured the coming evening in her mind. All the pretty girls in stunning dresses, having spent hours getting ready; all the boys in their dress robes, taking like ten minutes. Then Hermione's thoughts went to Draco and her heart sunk. He was going to be there, all dressed up, looking as attractive as ever, probably with Pansy at his side. Hermione shuddered at the thought. 'It could have been me at his side,' she thought to herself as tears slowly made there way down her cheeks. "I wish it could have been me."

She walked back into the dormitory, her eyes searching for one thing. Her dress. She spotted it, hanging from the wardrobe door by the side of her bed. She grabbed her wand from the bedside table and ripped the dress from its hanger.

* * *

Draco stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel from the rail on the wall. He wrapped it around his waist, tying it securely so it didn't fall down. He wiped his feet on the towel on the floor, drying them before walking towards to one of the many mirrors. He wiped the condensation off the mirror using the palm of his hand and stared at the reflection. His skin looked paler than usual, if that was even possible and his face had gotten thinner; his cheek bones more defined.

The truth is, since Draco split with Hermione a few days ago, his life had changed. He could hardly see the point of going on with life, if she wasn't with him to be a part of it. He never went to the Great Hall; always skipped meals, just because he didn't want to see her, laughing and joking with her friends. He'd seen her in the corridors, smiling with the youngest Weasley and Loony Lovegood. He knew it was selfish, he should want her to be happy no matter what, but he just couldn't. He wanted her to suffer like he had been.

He wanted her back.

If only it was that easy, it's not like he could just walk up to her in front of everyone and tell her. Or could he? Draco's eyes lit up and he raced back into the dormitory, hurrying to put a pair of jeans and a shirt on. He rushed out the door, slamming it behind him and legged it down the corridor. He was running through the common room when he suddenly skidded to a halt. Pansy was standing, arms crossed, in front of the wall which lead to the corridor outside.

"Where do you think you are going?" She glared at him.

"Erm." 'Quick Draco think.' "I was going to the kitchens… to get something to eat."

"There's a feast later, you don't need any food. You're supposed to be getting ready." She looked him up and down, scowling at his rugged appearance.

"Er, wait. Aren't you meant to be getting ready? I mean, girls take hours." 'And you are going to need more than hours to make yourself look even slightly good.' He thought to himself, trying not to laugh.

"I am getting ready. Some of the first years were painting my nails for me before you came charging in here. Now get back upstairs and carry on getting ready. We have to look _perfect._"

"But I'm hungry," he took a step towards her. "Move Pansy."

"Immobulus" Pansy said quietly, waving her wand. She stepped forward and grabbed Draco's arm. "I'm sorry Drakie." She kissed him quickly on the lips and dragged him back down the corridor and into his dormitory. She laid him on his bed and ran a finger down his chest. 'Now get ready, I don't want to be late. I love you Drakie." She grinned at him and stalked out the room, shouting the counter curse after her.

Draco sat up, wiping his lips roughly on his t-shirt, trying to rid his mouth of the horrible taste of Pansy. He scowled at the door before wandering back into the bathroom. "Guess that plans out the window." He muttered to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking back to how it felt when Hermione used to do it. He closed his eyes, imaging her fingers sliding through his hair, her lips moving against his own, her body against his.

"Fuck sake!" He opened his eyes and swung his arms angrily round, knocking all the products next to the sink onto the floor, smashing the bottles. "I've ruined it! I've ruined everything!" He clenched his hands in his hair, pulling hard, willing himself not to cry.

The door to the dormitory was swung open. "DRAKIE! What's happened? I heard you shout. Where are you?" Pansy's pug-like face appeared round the side of the bathroom door, her features distorted with worry, making her look more repulsive.

Draco looked up, fury and tears in his eyes. "Get out."

"Drakie, come here. What's wrong?" She took a few steps towards him. "Can't you get your hair right? Its okay babe, I can help yo-"

"I said get out!"

"Drakie, calm down. Come here" She stretched her arms out, offering him in for a hug.

"GET. OUT!" Draco yelled at her.

The worried look on Pansy's face turned to terror as Draco shouted at her. "Well, erm. I'll see you downstairs at eight then I guess..." She stepped backwards slowly out of the bathroom before running from the room.

* * *

Ginny and Luna made their way up the steps towards the dormitories. Ginny had persuaded the Fat Lady that, if she let Luna into the common room, Ginny would listen to her sing next time she wanted to use the portrait.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun," Ginny said happily as she opened the 7th year dormitory door.

"Yeah I know! I can't wait." Luna grinned but when she entered the room, the smile disappeared from her lips and they both became silent.

Hermione was curled up on the floor at the end of her bed; her body was shaking as loud sob escaped her lips. The two young girls gasped slightly at the sight of their best friend, before running over and kneeling down beside her.

"Hermione?" Ginny said softly, stroking the older girl's hair.

Hermione continued to cry; the tears streaming down her cheeks showed no sign of slowing down. Luna summoned some tissue whilst Ginny helped Hermione to sit up and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. They decided it was best to just let her cry, then talk. Luna rubbed Hermione's back gently, trying to comfort her.

After about half an hour, the sobs began to quieten down. Hermione wiped her eyes and blew her nose on the tissue once more.

"Hermione," Luna said quietly. "What's happened?"

"It's just," Hermione bit her lip; she could feel tears forming in her eyes once more.

Ginny noticed her voice crack slightly. "Shh come on, don't cry. It's going to be fine, just take some deep breaths." She summoned the empty glass from Hermione's table. "Aguamenti." She muttered under her breath before handing the glass to Hermione.

Hermione swallowed half of the water in one go. She took a couple of deep breaths before starting again. "It's Draco… I can't take it anymore!" She cried.

"Has he spoken to you?" Ginny asked, looking at Luna then back at Hermione.

"No, that's just it. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He can't even look at me. And tonight, he's gonna be with Pansy and her hands will be all over him, all over his body, showing off that she has him. And I don't." Hermione buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking as more tears fell.

"But, I thought no-one knew you guys were together, apart from us lot of course." Luna asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head. "No-one else knows. But Pansy always shows off." She sat back up and wiped her eyes again.

"Look, how about we get ready; it will help to take your mind off things." Ginny suggested.

"I'm not going." Hermione said, staring straight ahead.

"What do you mean? I thought we'd been through this. You were going to come, have a laugh with me and Luna-"

"You both have dates; I don't want to ruin your night by being there and being all miserable. You two deserve to have fun. I'll just stay here, have an early night…" Her voice trailed off as she stared into space.

"Earth to Hermione." Luna clicked her fingers in front of Hermione's face and she blinked, startled slightly.

"You're coming and that's the end of it." Ginny told her.

"But-" Hermione started before Ginny interrupted.

"I said, you're coming. Now go into the bathroom and clean yourself up so we can start getting ready." She stood up and offered a hand to Hermione. Hermione reluctantly took it and trailed off into the bathroom for the second time that day.

15 minutes later, Hermione came out the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Feel better?" Ginny asked. Whilst Hermione had been washing her hair, the two younger girls had set all their make-up and hair products all over Hermione's bed.

"Yeah a little bit." Hermione saw Ginny's and Luna's dresses laid out carefully on Lavender's bed and swallowed.

Luna saw her look, "Where's your dress Hermione?" She smiled.

"Erm," Hermione bit her lip and glanced towards the end of the room. "I'll get it out later. Don't want to risk it getting dirty."

Ginny raised her eyebrow but said nothing.

The next three hours were spent doing then redoing make-up, and then trying hundreds of different hairstyles to find the perfect one. By the end, Ginny's hair was sleek and straight, with a small part from each side held together at the back of her head by a small, green butterfly clip. The clip matched the colour of her dress perfectly. Her make-up was done to perfection, light green eye shadow, black mascara, light blush on her cheeks and a browny/red lipstick which contrasted with her skin tone.

Luna's hair was outrageous as usual. Her long blond hair had been plaited into two parts; each spiralled directly up off of her head in different directions, held up by magic of course. They looked like two party hats placed lopsidedly on her head. Her make-up consisted of pale blue eye shadow, outlined slightly by black eyeliner and a pale rosy pink gloss on her lips.

Hermione's make-up had been kept plain, light mascara on her lashes and a pale brown eye shadow. She had a nude gloss on her lips, making her look very natural over all. Her hair had been left down to fall into loose ringlets. Ginny had offered to style it properly for her, but Hermione refused. She didn't want to make a big fuss, since she doubted she'd stay long. Probably only an hour or so, just to keep Luna and Ginny happy, then she'd sneak back up to the dormitory.

"Dress time." Ginny squealed and ran over to Lavender's bed, lifting up her dress with extreme care. Luna followed her and picked up her dress, holding it up against her. "You're going to look amazing Luna," Ginny grinned at her. "And you Hermione." She smiled towards the older girl who was still stood by the mirror.

"Dean's not going to know what's hit him when he see's you." Luna giggled, looking at Ginny.

"I can't go." Hermione mumbled.

"What was that Hermione?"

"I can't go." She repeated, turning to face the other two girls.

"Don't start this again, of cour-"

"No, I can't, my dress is ruined."

Both Ginny and Luna looked confused, "what do you mean, ruined?"

Hermione walked over to her bed, bent down and pulled a tatter of purple material out from underneath. She spread it out on the floor and Ginny and Luna saw that Hermione's gorgeous dress was no longer there. Replacing it was a tattered purple dress, with the straps ripped off, the lace torn away from the top and bottom and deep slashes in the material down the dress. "I mean, it's ruined."

"Hermione," Luna gasped, her hand covering her mouth in shock. "What happened?"

"I don't want to go anymore. I can't take it; I don't want to see him and her. Together."

"Come on Hermione. You can't let a boy spoil your big night. I mean, it is your graduation ball after all. Let's get this mess sorted out; I'm sure we can fix it." Ginny pulled out her wand.

Hermione scowled slightly, "he's not just any boy-"

"Pull yourself together. You always told me," she mimicked Hermione's voice; "never let boys get to you, they aren't worth it. They are all the same, out to cause trouble and upset us. You said they weren't important."

"That was before I fell in love."

* * *

Draco was already sick of Pansy's company and he'd only been with her about two minutes.

"Drakie, are you even listening to me? I asked you a question.' She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh what, erm yes?" He said, smiling awkwardly, wondering what he'd just agreed to and hoping it wasn't too bad.

"Yeah, I thought my hair looked amazing as well." She smiled. "Now come on." She grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him along behind her.

Draco trailed behind her, letting himself be dragged. He looked at her hair from behind, 'looks same as it always does.' He mumbled to himself confused.

"What? Oh never mind, hurry up. We are already late." She tugged his hand, quickening her pace; the tap of her heels echoing down the dungeon corridor.

"It's not my fault we are late, I was ready about half an hour ago." He sighed.

"Well, you want me to look good don't you?"

'You could never look good.' He thought to himself, "You always look good Pansy." He replied, pulling a disgusted face behind her.

After a few minutes, they reached the Entrance Hall. Music was blaring from inside the huge doors leading into the Great Hall and Pansy pulled Draco with her and pushed the doors open.

* * *

"Hermione, you look fantastic, now stop fussing."

Hermione was standing, staring at herself in the full length mirror. Ginny was right, she and Luna were able to fix the dress and ended up making it look even more gorgeous. Ginny had tidied up the parts where Hermione had ripped the straps off, turning it into a cute strapless dress. She also cleaned up the mess Hermione made when she tore the lace off, making the dress slightly shorter so that it was just above the knee. Covering up the slashes had proved the hardest part because Hermione had done it magically, but Luna had used her wand to create some little bows, the exact colour of Hermione's dress, which she attached to the dress hiding the tears.

Hermione turned to face the two girls, tears in her eyes. "It's perfect."

Ginny and Luna grinned at each other. "I'm glad you like it, can we go have some fun now?" Ginny asked, a smile on her face.

Hermione nodded. For the first time in a long while, she wasn't thinking about Draco, she was thinking about spending the night with her two best friends having fun.

"Let's go then!" The three girls picked up their handbags and hurried out the dormitory and through the common room. As they exited the portrait hole and walked down the staircase, they could hear whispers from the portraits all around, the words 'beautiful' and 'gorgeous' catching their ears.

They reached the Entrance Hall just as they saw the doors shut. They could just hear the loud chatter of other students over the music.

"Here we go." Hermione mumbled and the three girls stepped forward and pushed open the huge doors.

The sight inside was magnificent. All the main tables had disappeared and been replaced with a huge dance floor in the middle of the hall where many students had gathered. Small tables were dotted around the outside of the room, some with food on, others with drinks and some for sitting around when you got tired of dancing. The colour scheme was spring and there were many exotic flowers dotted around the hall. All the table clothes were a pale pink and bright yellow and orange lights flashed around the room.

"Wow," the three girls muttered together, stepping forward.

"This is amazing."

"There you are," called a male voice from their left. The three girls turned and saw Dean and Neville standing there, obviously waiting for their dates to arrive.

"We thought you weren't coming." Neville said as they neared the girls.

"Sorry," Ginny blushed slightly. "You know us girls; we take forever to get ready." She giggled.

"Well, you certainly look amazing." Dean grinned, winking at Ginny, earning another blush.

Neville looked at Luna, admiring her beauty. "Do you want to dance?" He asked nervously.

"I'd love to." She grinned, taking the hand he offered her and they made their way onto the dance floor.

Dean nodded towards the dance and looked at Ginny. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to get a drink, I'll catch up with you later Ginny?" Hermione looked at her best friend.

"Yeah, sounds good." Ginny said happily before disappearing off into the crowd with Dean.

Hermione sighed and made her way through the mass of people to one of the drinks table. She poured herself a cup of Butterbeer and leaned back against the brick wall, watching everyone around her. She could see Luna and Neville dancing together, they looked adorable. Seamus and Lavender were dancing next to them and Hermione's eyes widened at the length of Lavender's dress. She continued to look after and that's when she spotted someone the other side of the room. Someone she wasn't looking forward to seeing. The unmistakeable blonde hair, styled to perfection, the crisp black suit. She groaned before realizing that he was standing alone. 'Maybe he hasn't come with a date; maybe he's waiting for me.' Her hopes rose slightly before a voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Hey Hermione."

She turned her head and saw Harry standing a few steps away from her. "Hi."

"Look, I'm really sorry about everything." He took a step towards her.

"Yeah it's fine, forget it." Hermione said, moving so that she could see Draco better but he had gone from view.

"So, are we cool?" He smiled, not noticing.

"Sure, whatever." She walked past him, knocking him slightly and wondered round the edge of the room, searching the blonde hair. She spotted it and smiled, but when she saw he was with Pansy, her heart sunk. Of course he was going to have a date, he was bloody Draco Malfoy. Hermione stared at them, watching Pansy move her body against his, Draco's arms around her waist. Anger began to build up inside of her. He was the one with a back-up, not her.

She was about to turn and leave when she saw Pansy lean up and kiss him. And watched as he didn't pull away.

That was it. She stormed over, pushing her way through people. "I'm the one with the back-up am I?" She shouted over the music when she was near them and Draco pulled away from Pansy, recognising her voice.

Pansy didn't even seem to notice and looked displeased at Draco for breaking the kiss.

'You're the one snogging the face of some girl; I never did anything, apart from a hug." Her voice broke slightly and tears began to form in Hermione's eyes. People had stopped dancing to watch, the hall was filled with whispers.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mudblood, now get lost." Draco glared at her, but hating himself inside. He needed to keep his reputation up, but couldn't help feeling guilty.

"Don't you pretend, don't you fucking pretend Draco Malfoy!" She screamed at him. The music had been stopped and her voice echoed around the room. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Ginny came out of the crowd and took Hermione's arm. "This is nor the time or place Hermione." She whispered, trying to pull Hermione back.

"No, get off." Hermione shook her arm out of Ginny's grasp. "Not got anything to say for yourself hey Malfoy?" She scowled at him. "Realized that you're in the wrong, not me?"

"Just leave me alone." Draco pushed Pansy off him and started towards the doors, the crowd parting for him.

Hermione took a few steps after him before stopping. "I love you Draco, I thought you loved me too..." She said quietly, tears falling freely from her eyes, leaving lines of mascara trailing down her face.

Silence filled the hall.

Draco stopped. He turned slowly to face her. All eyes followed him as he stepped forwards towards her. He lifted his hand up and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "I do love you Hermione Granger, more than anything."

* * *

Hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing and I hope you all like it :D Might not be able to update for a month or so now because of my exams plus I have an operation coming up at the end of June. Thank you to everyone who reads this chapter :D you all mean a lot to me, and thank you to JABS who once again, helped me with some ideas for this chapter :) xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

A Blissful Collision

Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she's lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into. Follow Hermione and Draco as they grow up and have to deal with problems that test their friendship... Maybe even love.

Disclaimer: I own the characters and everything about this story! Joke – I only own the plot, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling :)

A/N: Hey everyone, I told you that I'd try to update quite quickly and hope this chapter is worthy of reading :) Not too sure how long it will be till I update again, because like I said, I have major exams now, but hopefully it shouldnt be too long :) Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

A Blissful Collision – Chapter 6

_Hermione took a few steps after him before stopping. "I love you Draco, I thought you loved me too..." She said quietly, tears falling freely from her eyes, leaving lines of mascara trailing down her face. _

_Silence filled the hall._

_Draco stopped. He turned slowly to face her. All eyes followed him as he stepped forwards towards her. He lifted his hand up and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "I do love you Hermione Granger, more than anything."_

_

* * *

_

Draco leaned down and placed his lips upon Hermione's. Hermione responded, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. It was as if they had forgotten that they were standing in the Great Hall, surrounded by all 7th years and teachers watching them. They didn't care about what had happened in the past, right now they were in each others arms and that was where they wanted to stay.

The hall was immediately filled with the buzzing of people whispering, talking about what was happening.

'_This can't be happening!'_

'_Maybe it's not Hermione, maybe it's someone in a disguise.'_

'_A Gryffindor kissing a Slytherin? This is absurd!'_

'_Draco is really good-looking, I wanted him!'_

Dumbledore had started the music again, drowning out the sound of whispers and urging people to move back to the dance floor. Reluctantly, people moved back to where they had been, leaving the couple still entwined.

Realization finally hit Pansy and she stormed forward screaming "GET THE HELL OFF OF MY MAN." She shoved Hermione off Draco and dragged Draco to her side. "How dare you try and steal him off me!"

"Since when have I been _your _man?" He scowled, moving away from her back to Hermione.

"You've always been my man; we were destined to be together from the moment we were born." Pansy screeched, grabbing his arm and pulling him round to face her.

"I'd rather have my soul sucked up by dementors then be with you." He yanked his arm from her grasp, then offered his hand to Hermione. "Care to join me for a walk outside?"

"Okay," Hermione replied in a whisper, linking her fingers with his, avoiding Pansy's death glare.

"You're going to regret this Draco Malfoy, once your father hears." There was anger in her voice, but the sadness showed in her eyes.

"I don't care what my father says, he can't stop love." He glared at Pansy once more before smiling at Hermione and walking out of the hall holding her hand, leaving the buzz of music and chatter behind them.

They stepped out of the main doors and the air was refreshing outside. Their hands, joined together, swung gently by the sides as they walked across the courtyard towards one of the benches dotted around the edge. Hermione smoothed her dress out before sitting down gracefully and turning sideways slightly. Draco plonked himself down next to her.

"Hermi-" Draco began.

"Shh," she placed a delicate finger over his lips, "enjoy this tranquil peace whilst we can." She smiled.

He kissed her finger then took her soft hand in his own. "I just want to say I'm sorry."

She looked at him, a slightly confused expression on her face, before remembering. "Oh it's nothing, honestly. Let's put it behind us." A small smile formed on her lips.

Draco ignored her. "I'm sorry for trying to move too quickly, it was tactless of me and I should have thought. I'm sorry for yelling at you about Potter, I just got jealous that his arms were around you, plus-" His voice quietened slightly and his eyes dropped to the floor, "the image of him kissing you appeared in my mind."

"Oh Drac-" Hermione started to say, but Draco continued.

"And I'm sorry for what happened in there," he cocked his head back towards the hall before staring back down at the floor.

"Draco, its fine." she wrapped her arms tight around him. "It is normal for you to get jealous of Harry, but he was one of best friends."

Draco nodded slightly and lifted his head up, looking into her eyes.

"You need to realise that I don't want anyone else; that I love you more than anything and I can't live without you." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Draco responded immediately, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her onto his lap. Feeling her body shiver against him, he pulled his jacket off still kissing her and wrapped it around her shoulders before moving his hands back to her waist.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the hall, the party was in full swing, the music was loud and people were still discussing the couple now outside.

After a few minutes, Harry managed to extract himself the arms of his date, a pretty 6th year Ravenclaw. He needed to get away from everyone and the music was giving him a headache. "I'm just going to get some air," he said, pulling out of her arms, "I've got a headache." The girl looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. "I won't be long, why don't you get a drink for us both?"

She grinned. "Okay, see you in a minute," and bounded off through the crowd towards one of the tables at the side.

Harry made his way through the crowd of dancers towards the huge doors. Ron noticed and started to head towards him, believing he was going outside to try and win Hermione back. He was stopped in his tracks by his younger sister.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Outside."

"I don't think so. You are going to turn around, go back to your date and dance with her. Now." Her voice sounded just like her mothers.

"I don't have to listen to yo-" Ron started but Ginny interrupted him.

"I said now." Ginny glared up at him. Ron scowled back then turned on his heel, walking back to find Parvati.

Harry walked out of the Great Hall doors and towards the main double doors which were ajar. He squeezed through them, not wanting to open them fully. A cool breeze rolled past, helping to soothe his aching head. It was dark outside but he could just see the outline of someone at the far end of the courtyard and his heart lifted when he realized it was probably Hermione. He started to walk across the courtyard, and then stopped. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that there were two figures on a bench, wrapped in each others arms; one Hermione and the other Draco.

His heart sunk and tears sprung to his eyes, threatening to spill over. He'd realized that no matter how much he loved her and wanted to be with her, it wasn't what she wanted. He decided that, as long as she was happy, that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

Hey, I'm so sorry this chapter is extremely short, but I just wrote this and thought it was the perfect way to end it, plus I wanted to leave the next bit I'm going to write until another chapter and couldn't think of anything else to write for this part.

Hope you don't mind that it's this short :) Let me know what you think :D xx


	7. Chapter 7

A Blissful Collision

Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she's lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into. Follow Hermione and Draco as they grow up and have to deal with problems that test their friendship... Maybe even love.

Disclaimer: I own the characters and everything about this story! Joke – I only own the plot, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling :)

A/N: Exams are over :D which means I now have the whole summer to write, and because of my operation in 2 weeks, it means I won't be going out much, so even more time to write :D I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story, thank you thank you thank you :D it really does mean a lot to me :) Once again, sorry about the really short chapter last time, but hopefully this one will make up for it (fingers crossed) :)

* * *

A Blissful Collision – Chapter 7

_It was dark outside but he could just see the outline of someone at the far end of the courtyard and his heart lifted when he realized it was probably Hermione. He started to walk across the courtyard, and then stopped. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that there were two figures on a bench, wrapped in each others arms; one Hermione and the other Draco._

_His heart sunk and tears sprung to his eyes, threatening to spill over. He'd realized that no matter how much he loved her and wanted to be with her, it wasn't what she wanted. He decided that, as long as she was happy, that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

_

It was the morning of the Graduation Ceremony and the whole school was literally buzzing with excitement. Though many 7th years didn't want to leave Hogwarts, they were eager to find out what life had in store for them outside of school.

Hermione was one of the first into the Hall this morning and settled herself down half way along the Gryffindor table with one of her books and a bowl of cereal. Slowly the Hall began to fill up as students plodded sleepily in, some still in their pyjamas. Everyone had to be down at the lake an hour after breakfast, this gave them a chance to have breakfast then get changed. Hermione however, had decided to dress in her robes now so that her and Draco could go for a walk before the ceremony started.

Hermione watched as students wandered in, her eyes looking for a certain blonde-haired someone, but he hadn't turned up yet. 'Probably doing his hair,' she thought to herself.

Just then, Ginny appeared at the table, her hair tied up in a scruffy mess and make-up smudged around her face. She sat down opposite Hermione and poured herself a cup of coffee. Hermione glanced up from her book and raised her eyebrow at the redhead before looking back down at her book. "Late night with Dean?" She questioned.

"Mmm you could say that." Ginny mumbled quietly.

Hermione lifted her head up again and examined Ginny's face closely. The girl's eyes were red, puffy and bloodshot; mascara was streaked down her face and deep purple bags under her eyes. "Ginny what's happened?" She said, concern in her voice as she put her book down.

"Late night with Dean, correct. Late night spent arguing with Dean, correct. Late night which ended with me and Dean splitting up, correct once again." She placed her head in her hands as quiet sobs escaped her body. Hermione jumped up and hurried round the table so that she was seated next to Ginny. She wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Shh Ginny, its going to be okay."

"H-he told me, he d-didn't w-want me anym-more." Ginny choked out. "That h-he'd found someone el-else and d-didn't n-need me." She hiccupped slightly, tears still streaming down her face.

"Well if he's dumped you Gin, he's not worth it, because sooner or later he'll realize what he's lost and he'll regret it big time."

"Yeah I suppose you're r-right Hermione, but I thought… I thought we h-had something special." She hiccupped again and wiped her eyes.

"I know you did Ginny, but he's obviously not worth it and you deserve someone so much better." She gave the girl a big hug and pulled away.

At that moment, Ron walked into the hall and sat down in Hermione's abandoned seat, opposite the two girls. He moved her bowl out of his way and began to pile his plate with bacon, sausage, egg, toast and some cereal to the side of it for after. He began shovelling the food into his mouth.

Hermione looked at Ginny and rolled her eyes before pulling her book and bowl to her side of the table. Ginny wiped the tears and mascara from her face on some tissue then downed her cup of coffee. "So anyway, looking forward to the ceremony Hermione?" She grabbed a piece of toast and began buttering it, trying to act normal in front of Ron, though he probably wouldn't notice she was upset.

Hermione wasn't listening and her eyes travelled around the Great Hall, searching for someone, but as she realized he still hadn't arrived, the sadness on her face showed more clearly. 'Where was he? Why wasn't he here? He said he'd meet me.'

All the commotion of Hermione and Draco's relationship had died down some what in the last few days. Of course, some girls still glared at Hermione and gawped at Draco (mainly Pansy) but at least people didn't spend their time discussing it anymore.

"Hermione?" Ginny waved her hand in front of the older girl's face. "What's up?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled, before lifting her spoon to her mouth.

"Well, you just seem really distracted and not yourself. Has something happened between you and Draco?" She glanced towards Ron and saw he was listening, but still stuffing food into his mouth.

"He just said he would be here, he said we could walk down to the ceremony after breakfast together, but he's not here. I'm beginning to worry-"

Ginny laughed, "Give him a chance Hermione, breakfast has barely started and you know what Draco's like, he has to look perfect." She giggled and ducked the piece of bread Hermione aimed at her head.

"That's true, but he's always one of the first in the hall like me, he always has been, plus-" she nodded her head towards the Slytherin table, "Crabbe and Goyle are there, so he must of told them not to go with him because they follow him like sheep.

"Stop panicking and eat your breakfast Hermione, I'm sure he's perfectly fine."

Hermione looked down at her bowl and slowly continued to eat it, her head shooting up whenever she heard the main doors open and going back down when she saw it was never him.

It was about half way through breakfast when Ginny noticed Hermione was beginning to panic more because Draco still hadn't turned up.

"He probably forgot and is waiting outside for you. Come on, lets go back up to the dorm, I'll get changed quickly then we can go down to the lake, he's probably there already.

"Okay." She stood up, grabbed her book and waited for Ginny.

Ginny finished her second cup of coffee then got to her feet and walked out the hall next to Hermione. The two girls hurried up the main staircase and through the Fat Lady portrait. They entered the 6th year girl's dormitory and Hermione stood staring out the window whilst Ginny got changed into her robes.

"There's loads of people out there already."

"And I bet one of those is Draco." Ginny smiled at her through the mirror where she was doing her hair.

* * *

Ron left the Great Hall after eating as much food as he possibly could and started to walk up towards the Gryffindor common room. After he'd got changed, he was going to find Draco and have words with him about 'forgetting' Hermione. Ron being Ron, assumed that Draco was probably snogging some girl in a broom closet and had lost track of time.

He was walking along one of the corridors to find a shortcut up to the seventh floor when he saw Draco strolling down the corridor towards him.

"Oi Malfoy. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Erm, going to meet my girlfriend weasel, got a problem with that?"

"You're too late. Your 'girlfriend' already left whilst you were snogging some randomer."

"Snogging some randomer… what the hell are you talking about? I haven't been snogging anyone."

"Don't lie. Hermione was sitting in the hall, waiting for you and you didn't bother to turn up because you were too busy with some girl."

"Why have you got into your head that I was with some girl?"

"Because you're a cheater. I've seen you with a girlfriend before and you always cheat on them and I'm not going to let you hurt Hermione."

"You're saying that as though you care about her."

"I do."

"Now who's lying. You don't want to hurt her yet look what you've been doing to her? Accusing her, insulting her. Look, I wasn't cheating on Hermione, I was doing something that isn't any of your business or concern-"

"Bull shit. Every word you say is a lie Malfoy. You don't love her." Ron spat. "You're going to hurt her and I won't let you." He leapt forward and his clenched fist connected with Draco's cheek.

"What the fuck?" Draco's hand cupped his cheek and he winced in pain.

Ron raised his fist once again and was about to punch him when-

"Ron, what the hell?" Harry was running down the corridor to stand in between the two men. Draco was still clutching his cheek and Ron was panting heavily.

"H-he was cheating o-on Hermione." He said, breathlessly.

"Oh grow up Weasley. No I wasn't. I was sorting something out, which is none of your business!."

"You're a fucking liar, why should I believe you?" Ron shouted pushing Harry out the way, but this time it was Draco's fist that connected with his face. Ron fell backwards onto the floor, clasping his eye.

Harry glanced at Ron, then Draco not sure what to do, as he knew both men were stronger than him and he didn't particularly want to get in the way.

"Why would I want to hurt the girl I'm in love with? Maybe that's something you would do. I'm not planning on letting her go. Just because you two were so careless as to let her slip past you, doesn't mean I'm going to be stupid enough to. You've had your shot, and you failed, so why don't you just see the fact that she is happy. I know you hate me, and to be perfectly honest I'm not so keen on the two of you either but she's happy. Just let her be. "

Ron sat up angrily, removing his hand from his face; a swollen purple bruise had started to appear around his eye.

"Oh, good look for the ceremony Weasel."

"You-" He growled and leapt to his feet, stomping towards him but Harry stepped in the way and pushed him back.

"Ron stop it. This is pathetic-" Harry started to say.

"I'll tell you what's pathetic, he's pathetic!" He yelled angrily, pointing over Harry's shoulder towards Draco. "Lying to Hermione, pretending he loves her, just so he can hurt her."

"How is it a lie if it's the truth? I do love her, more than anything else and that's the reason I'm asking her to-"

* * *

Hermione was starting to go into a full panic. "Ginny! He's not here yet!" She was frantically looking round, not seeing the blonde hair anywhere.

"Hermione, just relax. I bet he's overslept or something. I'm sure he'll arrive in a minute." Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her towards the back row of seats that had been set out for the ceremony.

Some students were milling around, chatting in groups, some sitting, others standing. There was still about half an hour before the ceremony was due to start. Dumbledore had decided that the ceremony was a special occasion and it was open to all years and teachers to come and watch if they wished. As it was the choice between sitting outside in the sun or packing their clothes for the train back tomorrow, most students decided to sit and watch.

"What if something's happened?" Hermione ran her fingers through her curly hair, trying to stop herself from completely freaking out.

"And what could have happened? We're at Hogwarts remember, nothing's happened to him. Like I said, he probably overslept."

Hermione sighed, knowing Ginny was right, but part of her was still worrying that something had happened to him. She slid down in her seat and looked over to the lake, watching the water ripple slightly in the gentle breeze.

A soft kiss on the top of her head brought her out of her reverie and she sat up, turning round and saw a grinning Draco Malfoy standing behind her chair. She got off her chair and walked around so she was in front of him. She scowled and folded her arms across her chest, looking unimpressed.

"Morning gorgeous." He said sweetly, stepping towards her and smiling.

Hermione glared, "Where have you been? I've been worried sick. I had no idea where you we-"

"Hey hey, calm down. I was just… sorting something out, I'm here now though." He opened his arms for a hug but she kept hers firmly crossed over her chest.

"You were meant to meet me in the hall."

"I know I know, and I'm sorry baby, things just took a little longer than I expected."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "What 'things'?"

"Just some err, stuff I was doing."

Her eyebrow rose slightly higher. He smiled his 'I'm an innocent boy so you can't be mad at me' smile.

"Oh come on baby, you can't be mad at me."

"Why not?"

"Because," he leaned down towards her, his cool breath washing over her face. "You love me." He whispered before placing his lips against her own and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer.

Hermione wriggled and tried to resist, but it was impossible and she gave up trying. They drew apart after a few minutes and Draco leant his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry about not meeting you."

Hermione smiled, "I forgive you; you made up for it by that kiss." She winked.

Draco grinned, kissed her once more softly before standing up straight, his arms still around her, holding her close to him. Hermione leaned her body against him, resting her head against his chest.

"Hey Ginny." Draco nodded his head towards the redhead sitting on the chair next to the one Hermione had just vacated.

"Draco." Ginny turned to give him a small smile.

"Gin!" Someone called from behind them and Draco looked over his shoulder to see Ron and Harry heading towards them. He smirked slightly as he could see Ron's purple eye gleaming in the sunlight.

Ginny turned and confusion etched its way into her expression, at the fact Harry and Ron were walking towards them. Together. Like they were friends again. She glanced at Draco and saw that he didn't look confused at all and was absentmindedly stroking Hermione's hair and nodded towards the two boys. Something was going on and she was going to find out.

As the boys got closer, Ginny gasped loudly, "Ron? Why on earth do you have a black eye?"

Hermione turned her head and her eyes widened at Ron's eye.

"Long story, kinda embarrassing." Ron mumbled, glancing at Draco. Ginny started mumbling some spells to hide the bruise. Hermione noticed Ron's glance and looked up at Draco. He saw her looking and tilted his head down to her slightly.

"Did you do that?" She whispered.

"Mmm maybe I did," he muttered quietly under his breath, the trademark Malfoy smirk planted on his face.

"Oh you naughty boy." She giggled softly and hit him gently on the arm.

"Tell me what happened Ron!" Ginny ordered once she'd finished covering the bruise up.

"I, err…" Ron started to say.

"He walked into his bedpost." Harry finished for him.

Ron turned to scowl at Harry as Ginny started laughing. "You walked into the bedpost. Oh that is hilarious Ron." Ginny covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing, but the thought of her brother walking into his bed was just too funny. Hermione had bit her lip and buried her face in Draco's chest in order to stop herself giggling.

"Yes, very funny I know. Anyway, Dean's looking for you, he says it's important."

Ginny stopped sniggering and her facial expressions went blank. "What did he say?" She whispered.

"That he was sorry and that it was very important he spoke to you before we leave tomorrow."

It took her a few moments to reply. "Well he can forget it, because I don't want to talk to him." Ginny scowled at Ron.

"Don't give me that look, I'm only the messenger."

"I thought you two were going well?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"We were. That was until he found someone else and dumped me last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry Gin." Harry stepped forward and took the younger girl in his arms, hugging her tight. Ginny buried her face in his shoulder, willing herself not to cry.

"Do you want us to get him for you? We'll sort him out, won't we Harry?" Ron growled, as his protective side came out. If someone had hurt his little sister, he was going to hurt them, badly.

"No, please. I don't want a fuss. Please, I just want to forget about him and move on." She removed herself from Harry's arms and looked at her brother.

"If you're sure Ginny, but we can if you like?" Harry said softly.

"No, no thank you. I appreciate that you are trying to help, but I'm not going to bother with him. He isn't worth it."

"Well said." Hermione swivelled round and smiled at Ginny.

Dumbledore's voice echoed around them. "Would everyone kindly take a seat, there is enough for everyone."

The five of them took their seats along the back row and were soon joined by Luna, Neville and Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend. Draco rested his arm lightly across the back of Hermione's chair, running his fingers up and down her arm gently.

Dumbledore stepped up onto the platform and started his speech and for once it was an actual speech, not just a few odd words put together. He spoke of the many adventures the 7th years had had together and he was sad to see them leaving, but he was expecting many great things of them all.

Draco started chatting quietly to Blaise about playing Quidditch over the summer halfway through Dumbledore's speech but this conversation was brought to a halt when Hermione elbowed Draco in the ribs for not listening to Dumbledore.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked.

"Shut up and listen," was the reply he got.

He rolled his eyes at Blaise and muttered "girls," earning himself another elbow to his ribcage.

"-And now I would like to begin the presentations. We will start with Gryffindor, then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and finally Slytherin. So would all the 7th year Gryffindor's please come and line up to the side of the platform, then your Head of House will hand you your certificate and you can go and sit back down." There was a shuffle of chairs and the Gryffindor's made their way towards the front. Dumbledore called their names out one by one and a loud applause was given to each as they were handed their certificates. An even louder round of applause was given to Neville, because as he proceeded to leave the platform after receiving his certificate, he tripped over his robe, falling flat on his face. Hermione hurried back to help him to his feet and dragged him along side her back to their seats.

"Have a nice trip Longbottom?" Draco smirked as the two reached their seats. Hermione smacked him hard on the head as she walked past behind him before plonking herself down on the seat next to him. "Hey! I was only joking. No need for the physical abuse." He pouted at her.

"Say sorry."

"Oh what, fine." He twisted round on his seat to face Neville, who was a few seats down. "I'm sorry Lon-" Hermione poked him in the back with her nail. "Neville." He finished. Neville blushed slightly and Draco turned back to face Hermione.

"Better?"

"Much." She grinned and moved forward to kiss him once, before leaning back against her chair, to watch the rest of the presentations. Draco rested his arm across the back of her chair again and yawned.

"Last but not least, could the Slytherin students make their way up here," Dumbledore called delightedly. Snape was already on the platform next to him, the permanent half smirk half scowl fixed onto his face.

"See you in a minute." Draco kissed Hermione's cheek then got up and followed Blaise towards the front. The younger Slytherin students clapped their fellow housemates loudly and to be polite, the other students gave a small clap to each one. However, when it came to Draco, he received the loudest claps and even whistles from the girls in the audience.

Draco could see Hermione in the distance and she didn't look to happy at how everyone reacted when he had appeared. He hurried quickly off the stage and back to his seat. Normally he would love all the attention from the girls, but now he only cared about one, Hermione. He sat back down and resumed his previous position of one arm draped around the back of her chair and placed the other one on top of her leg. She didn't look up or show any sign that she realized he has returned.

Noticing that most of the girls were craning their necks to stare at him, he started to feel slightly uncomfortable, then thought of something which would stop them staring.

"I can't control what they do when they see me," he whispered in Hermione's ear, causing her to lift her head slightly, "but I can control what I do." He placed his hand on her cheek, cupping it gently and made her look at him. Leaning forward slowly, he captured her lips with his own and heard the loud sigh and shuffle of girls as they turned back to the front. Hermione pulled away, slightly taken aback and looked at Draco.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." She grinned back and leant against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Just a few more words, because I let you enjoy the sunshine and finish your packing. 7th years, good luck in the future and I look forward to hearing how you get on. To the others, have a safe summer and come back next year eager to learn more. Thank-you." Everyone clapped as Dumbledore stepped off the stage then students began to disperse, ready to make the most of the sunshine and enjoy their final day before the summer.

Hermione got to her feet and stretched her arms up in the air, causing her shirt to rise up slightly. Draco stood up and slide his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She giggled and ran her fingers through his smooth hair.

"So what's everyone doing now?" They heard Harry's voice behind them and Hermione turned around in Draco's arms to face them.

"I need to go finish packing; I've lost half of my stuff." Neville said, worriedly. "If I leave stuff here again, Gran's not going to be happy!"

"Do you need any help Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Well…"

Ginny laughed, "Come on Neville, me and Luna will help you find everything and you can surprise your Gran by bringing everything home."

"Really. Wow, thanks guys." Luna and Ginny both grinned and turned to face the others. "See you at dinner guys." They waved before following Neville to search for his missing belongings.

"Hey Ron, wanna go play some Quidditch. We can get a bit in before the sun sets, and we can finish packing later?"

"Yeah mate, sounds good. I've got tons of packing to do, but it can wait until later. I'd rather be outside."

Hermione was about to comment on how Ron should stop leaving things until the last minute, but then realized they hadn't been friends for a while and she still wasn't sure what was going on.

"See you later Malfoy, Hermione." Harry waved and started to walk quickly back to the castle. Ron nodded at Draco and looked at Hermione before hurrying after Harry.

"That was quite… awkward." Hermione wondered out loud, turning to face Draco. "How come you are all so... civil with each other?" She raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"We just decided it was stupid to fight over you, when it was obvious that I was better for you because I'm more charming and good looking" He smirked and received a hit round the head.

"I somehow doubt that." She said folding her arms, her brow raised.

"Potter's on my side, he just wants you to be happy, and the Weasel finally realised I'm not giving you up any time soon so we made a truce. We get along as long as I don't ever hurt you in any way. If I ever do anything to hurt you, they have the right to remove my genitalia with a blunt metal object."

"Ouch." She muttered, then smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back then pulled away, taking her hand instead.

"Do we have any plans then?" She looked at him whilst they walked back towards the castle.

"Now that, you'll have to wait and see about."

"Can't you tell me?"

"Nope." The famous Malfoy smirk in place.

"Pleasee?" He ignored her.

"Dracooo, tell me! You know I'm impatient." She stepped in front of him so he had to stop walking. "Pleaseee." She whined, looking up at him.

He bent down so his mouth was near her ear. "No." He whispered quietly, before standing up and dragging her towards the castle.

Hermione reluctantly gave in for the moment. He would eventually cave in and tell her, he always did.

Draco stopped them along one corridor and pulled something out of his pocket.

"A blindfold?" Hermione asked cautiously.

He nodded. "I need you to wear this for the last part. Don't worry; I'll be leading you so you won't fall over. I just don't want you to see." He grinned, mischievously.

"Hmm. Okay then, just because I love you." Draco smiled, kissed her softly on the lips before tying the blindfold around her head.

"That's not too tight is it?"

"Nope, its fine." She held her hand out blindly and Draco took it in his own. He led her through many doors, along corridor after corridor and up endless stairs until finally Hermione had no idea where she was anymore.

"We're almost there." Draco said quietly, leading her up some steps carefully. He pushed open a door, allowing her through.

"We're here." He whispered in her ear as he carefully lifted the blindfold off of her.

Hermione opened her eyes and was amazed by the scene before her. They were stood in the Astronomy Tower, but it wasn't how she'd last seen it. Fairy lights had been hung along the walls, little floating candles hovering in the air above and around them, each a different colour.

"Draco… you did this?" She turned around to face him. He placed a finger over her lips and led her towards the side, where the sun was just setting across the horizon. The sky was filled with oranges and yellows and looked spectacular. Hermione leaned against the ledge; Draco stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Do you remember, we watched this together when I told you I loved you?" Draco muttered softly in her ear. Hermione nodded her head, her eyes watching the sunset. "It was beautiful," she whispered.

The sunset was almost over when Draco finally built up the courage to speak again. "Hermione?" He said shakily; Draco Malfoy was actually nervous.

"Yeah?" She asked, swivelling around the face him.

He stared into her eyes and took her small, delicate hands in his own. "This may seem a bit sudden, but I love you and… would you like to move in with me?"

* * *

Oooh Draco Malfoy, actually nervous :O but what will Hermione say?

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story so far and I'm glad you all like it :)

Sorry if some of the people seem out of character, but I guess, because its fan fiction they are allowed to be different :) its just the way they need to be for this story, hope you don't mind?

Exams are over – finally! But I've got my operation in 8 days – scary stuff :O However after it, I'll be on summer holidays so hopefully will be able to update quicker :)

Hope you guys like the chapter and I'd love to know what you think, maybe in a review? :) xx


	8. Chapter 8

A Blissful Collision

Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she's lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into. Follow Hermione and Draco as they grow up and have to deal with problems that test their friendship... Maybe even love.

Disclaimer: I own the characters and everything about this story! Joke – I only own the plot, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling :)

A/N: Hey everyone :D Sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated but I've been really busy! My operation went really well for all of those who were wondering and I've made a full recovery! Hope you all like this chapter; it's just a bit of filler really because I wasn't too sure what to write about :)

* * *

A Blissful Collision – Chapter 8

_The sunset was almost over when Draco finally built up the courage to speak again. "Hermione?" He said shakily; Draco Malfoy was actually nervous._

_"Yeah?" She asked, swivelling around the face him._

_He stared into her eyes and took her small, delicate hands in his own. "This may seem a bit sudden, but I love you and… would you like to move in with me?"_

_

* * *

_

Hermione felt her cheeks flush red and a huge smile appeared on her lips. "I couldn't think of anything more perfect to do then move in with you."

Draco grinned and rested his forehead against hers, "Perfect." He whispered.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips gently against his. Draco wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and leaned against her so her back was touching the wall. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his blonde her as Draco began to plant light kisses along her jaw line and neck.

* * *

Hermione stirred slightly and tried to roll over but strong arms held her close. She opened her eyes, blinking at the brightness of the sun which was just rising above the horizon, slowly taking in her surroundings. The fairy lights that had been shining brightly last night had switched themselves off and the candles had extinguished, but it still looked amazing. Hermione looked down and saw a few thin blankets covering both her and the sleeping blonde next to her. She moved slightly closer to him and felt the heat of his skin against her own. She raised her eyebrows slightly, wondering why she could feel his smooth skin on hers. She lifted the covers gently and then remembered what had happened the night before. She sat up, careful not to wake Draco and stood up slowly, pulling one of the blankets up and wrapping herself up in it. She looked around, trying to find the whereabouts off her clothes. Turning around on the spot, she noticed her shirt on the ledge of the balcony and walked over towards it. She picked up her shirt then squealed in surprise and dropped it onto the floor as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up off her feet. She was about to wriggle when said arms placed her back gently onto the floor. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned around ready to complain at Draco for startling her when she felt his soft lips on hers. She melted into his arms at the touch of his lips against her own. Draco pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against hers. "Morning gorgeous."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" A concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Are you sure babe? You seem a bit on edge."

"I'm fine." She stared down at the floor.

Draco gently put his hand under her chin, causing her to lift her head and he looked into her eyes, "you don't... regret last night do you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Of course not, it was amazing, I just didn't... Oh I don't know." She pulled the cover tighter around her body and looked away.

"I'm sorry. You weren't ready, I shouldn't have..."

"No Draco, I wanted to. I was ready, I promise. I just don't know how to feel, I think I just need a minute."

"Sure baby, as long as you need."

She moved out of his arms slowly and located the rest of her clothes. She hurriedly put them on and turned to face him. Draco had slipped his school trousers on and stepped forwards towards her. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out in his hand. "I was going to give you this to wear at the ball... but we had a few complications." He smiled slightly. Hermione looked down and saw the most dazzling hair grip lying in his hand.

In the middle sat three small flowers, surrounded by silver bands of curling metal; the gaps had sparkling diamonds encrusted into the base metal. She gingerly took it from his outstretched palm and looked closer at the masterpiece. She turned it slightly in her hands catching the sun in each glittering stone. "It's beautiful." She whispered. Draco took it out of her hand and slid it into her hair gently and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Draco glanced at his watch. "It's half 6. You should probably go back and pack your things. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast?"

"Okay," she said quietly and left the Astronomy Tower.

Draco sighed softly and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. He grabbed his wand up from the floor and waved it, causing the fairy lights, blankets and candles to disappear. He picked up his shirt and did it up, leaving the top few buttons undone. He shoved his tie into his pocket and flung his cloak over his shoulder. He looked around, checking everything was how it was supposed to be and left the tower. As he walked slowly along the corridor, he couldn't help but think that he'd done something wrong which had caused Hermione to become upset. He wasn't sure if it was the whole moving in situation that had scared her or whether it was because of what had happened between them last night, but he wished she'd tell him.

* * *

Hermione finally reached the Gryffindor common room and crept upstairs towards her dormitory. She pushed the door open quietly and poked her head in. The other two girls were still fast asleep in their beds so Hermione let out a sigh of relief and walked over to her bed. She slid the grip out of her hair carefully and placed it gently on her bedside table, smiling at it. She hung her cloak on the end of the bed and sat down slowly, replaying all that had happened last night in her mind. She groaned slightly and cursed under her breath. 'How could we have been so stupid?' She stood up and walked into the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind her. She slipped her clothes off and stood under the shower, staying there for at least ten minutes, just letting the cool water run down her body, relaxing her.

Grabbing her shampoo from the shelf, she lathered it into her hair then rinsed it out. She then washed her body, before turning the shower off and wrapping her towel around her. She walked quietly back into the dormitory, made sure that her roommates were still asleep before drying herself and putting some skinny ripped jeans on and a short button up shirt. She had just finished tying her hair up in a messy ponytail and slid the grip back into place when the other two members of her dormitory began to stir.

Lavender looked up and saw Hermione, "Hey, where have you been?"

Hermione glanced up. "What's it to you?"

"You were out after hours. You didn't come back." Lavender sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Yeah, I know. I was busy." Hermione pulled her suitcase up from under her bed onto the sheets.

"Oooh wait, where you with Draco?" Parvati asked, sitting up as well.

"Maybe. What's it got to do with you two anyway?" Hermione waved her wand and her clothes and belongings started to pack themselves neatly into her suitcase.

"Oooh Hermione!" Lavender and Parvati squealed before running over to her bed. "What happened between you two? Details, details!"

"It's none of your business."

"Oh come on Hermione, we're your friends." They both grinned at her. "I know it's a stupid question with an obvious answer, but does Draco have a good body?" Lavender asked, winking at Parvati.

"Would you shut up and mind your own business? I know you spend your time butting into other people's love lives but stay out of mine!" With that, she slammed her suitcase shut, zipped it up and stormed out of the dormitory, wrenching the door shut behind her. She stomped down the stone steps and into the common room.

"Hermione!" Harry called from the seats near the fire. Sitting opposite him were Ron and Ginny on the sofa.

"Oh, hey." She was shocked to see the boys up so early.

"All packed?" Harry smiled, gesturing to the chair next to his.

"Err yeah, just finished now. How about you guys?" She sat down cautiously in the chair next to Harry's.

"Did ours last night. Can you believe it?" Ron said, grinning.

Hermione laughed softly and raised her eyebrow slightly. "Seriously?"

"He's joking, we've done half." Harry smiled. "We'll do the other half after breakfast."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief at her friends, a small smile on her lips. "You two never change."

"Would you have us any different?" Ron smirked. Silence filled the air for a few moments before it was broke by Harry.

"I can't believe it, this is our last day... and we aren't coming back next year."

"Well, I am." Ginny grinned.

"Apart from you Ginny."

Hermione half-listened to the conversation happening between her friends but found herself glancing uneasily around the room, feeling as though everyone was staring at her.

"You okay Hermione?" Harry asked, leaning towards her slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, looking back towards them but refusing to meet any of their eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Footsteps could be heard coming down the stone stairs and Lavender's high pitched voice was unmistakable. Hermione suddenly stood up from her seat."Look, sorry guys I've gotta go, I'll see you all at breakfast, if not then on the train?" She waved quickly and practically ran out of the portrait hole.

"What was all that about?" Ginny asked; both boys shrugged in reply.

Lavender and Parvati appeared in the common room and walked over to where Harry was sat. "Hey, have any of you seen Hermione around here?"

"Yeah... she just left. Why?" Ron answered.

"Oh, we were talking to her in the dormitory and she just stormed off. We only asked her a simple question." They giggled.

"What question?" Harry sat up from his slouching position.

"Well, she didn't come back to the dormitory last night." Lavender winked and Parvati continued the sentence. "So we asked her if she was with Draco and she stormed off."

Ginny glanced worriedly at Harry. "Just leave her alone, she'd probably upset because it's the last day and all." She said.

"Well, we're going to find out. See you around." The two girls giggled again and hurried out of the portrait hole.

"How... odd? Ginny said, looking completely lost.

* * *

Hermione raced down the corridors, checking behind her every so often, making sure no-one was following her. She stopped after about 10 minutes and leant against the wall, panting heavily. Her mind was buzzing, thoughts flying around in her head. Her heartbeat was echoing through her body. 'Snap out of it Hermione!" She shook her head roughly and caught her breath. "No need to get into a panic about it now." She muttered to herself as she wondered along the corridor.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." She heard someone behind her and a soft chuckle.

She spun round on the spot, "Harry?"

"Yeah it's me." He stopped walking once he'd reached her. "I know you probably don't want to be alone with me after... everything that has happened but, I want to say sorry for everything. I've realized that as long as you are happy, I'm happy." He smiled at her.

"We're moving in together." Hermione said, looking away from Harry as they walked slowly down the empty corridor. "Me and him, after today."

"I know, he told me and Ron. That's the reason we called a truce between us, because he makes you happy and that's all Ron and I want for you."

There was a few minutes silence before Harry spoke again.

"You don't seem too thrilled by the idea of moving in with him?"

"No, I actually can't wait; it's going to be great." But there was no smile on her lips, no expression at all really.

He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her round to face him. "Hermione, we're best friends. You can talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk back. I am really excited to be moving in with him. That's the truth."

Harry let her arm go and it fell down to her side. She turned away from him and began to walk down the corridor again.

Harry quickened his pace and caught up with her. "Can I ask you one question?"

Hermione looked up at him. "Sure."

"Last night, did he force you?" Worry and concern swam in his eyes.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened last night?" Hermione looked up at him, faking a confused look.

"I'm not stupid Hermione. I know something happened last night, something you aren't happy about. I just want to know if he forced you to do it."

"No he didn't."

* * *

Draco was sat in the Great Hall, still pondering as to why Hermione was upset. He hated not knowing and not being able to do anything to help her. 'There's got to be some explanation. She wouldn't just get this upset over nothing.' He looked around and saw Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table, the two Weasley's opposite him and an empty space next to him. Draco glanced up and down the table, searching for Hermione but when he realized she wasn't there, he stood and walked over towards Harry.

"Oi, Potter." He stopped when he was next to the three Gryffindor's.

"What's up Malfoy?" Harry turned around on the bench.

"A word please?"

"Sure." Harry put his spoon down and got to his feet. Draco motioned Harry to follow him outside into the Entrance Hall.

"Have you spoken to Hermione yet today?"

"Yeah, briefly when she came down into the common room this morning." Harry decided it was best not to mention the little chat him and Hermione had earlier.

"Oh. Did she seem, normal?"

"She looked a little upset, but that was about it. Why? Has something happened?"

"Not as far as I know. Do you know where she is now?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea sorry."

"Okay well thanks anyway. I'll probably see you on the train?"

"Yeah probably." Harry turned back around and headed into the hall again.

Draco sighed and headed down a corridor into the dungeons towards the Slytherin common room. Upon entering the room, he noticed it was empty apart from... 'Oh god' He thought to himself. Pansy was sitting alone in one of the carved chairs next to the fire, her back to Draco.

He took a few careful steps towards the boy's dormitories, tip-toeing quietly. All was going well until he tripped over the green rug which was on the floor in the middle of the room.

'Shit!' He thought to himself and glanced up to find that Pansy was still staring at the fire. 'Phew, she probably didn't hear.' He let out a quiet sigh and before he knew he could take another step forward, Pansy was out of her chair and in front of him.

"Oh, hey Pansy."

"Drakie! We haven't spoke in ages-"

"It's only been a day or so..."

"-I was beginning to think you were avoiding me, but then I realized you wouldn't do that." She stepped forward towards him.

Draco took a step back uneasily, "Err no, just been busy with Hermione and stuff."

"Still with the Mudblood then I see?" She scowled.

"Of course. I'm not going to be with anyone else."

"We'll see about that once your father hears."

"I'm not scared of him. I love Hermione and I'd do anything to keep her and protect her."

"You know I'm better for you than her. You know that I'm the best for you baby."

"Pansy get over yourself. I. Don't. Want. To. Be. With. You!"

"Lies. All lies. You know we're meant to be." She stepped forward again and grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails in.

He shrugged her arms off him. "Get off me and stay the fuck away." He pushed passed her and stormed towards the boys dormitories.

"It's not over!" He heard her called after him, but he slammed the door shut behind him, drowning out all sounds.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry it's not very exciting but like I said it's just filler. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but school is starting within the next week or so (busy busy busy!) so I'm not too sure how much time I will have to write but I promise I won't give up on this story!

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you all mean a lot to me :D

And thank you to justanotherbrokensoul for helping me with ideas and keeping me going!

xx


	9. Chapter 9

A Blissful Collision

Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she's lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into. Follow Hermione and Draco as they grow up and have to deal with problems that test their friendship... Maybe even love.

Disclaimer: I own the characters and everything about this story! Joke – I only own the plot, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling :)

A/N: Right once again, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been stuck! I'm just re-updating this chapter because I have changed the ending slightly because I've just realized that what I did didn't really fit into my plot so here you are again. it's just the last few lines that have changed!

Oooh, and I've wrote a songfic thing called 'Don't Say Goodbye' and would love it if you guys could check it out and let me know what you think about it, I need opinions =] xx

* * *

A Blissful Collision – Chapter 9

"_Pansy get over yourself. I. Don't. Want. To. Be. With. You!"_

"_Lies. All lies. You know we're meant to be." She stepped forward again and grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails in._

_He shrugged her arms off him. "Get off me and stay the fuck away." He pushed passed her and stormed towards the boys dormitories. _

"_It's not over!" He heard her called after him, but he slammed the door shut behind him, drowning out all sounds.

* * *

_

Draco turned round and walked over his bed. Bending down, he pulled his suitcase out and plonked it onto the bed. He started grabbing everything he owned; clothes and other possessions and shoved them roughly into the case.

"Jeez, what the hell did you say to her this time? I've just had an earful about how ungrateful you are to not want her." A voice came from near the door behind him.

Draco had been so busy packing, he hadn't noticed someone come in. "Fuck, Blaise. You made me jump." Draco said, turning round to face his friend.

"Ah sorry mate, but seriously, what did you say to her?" He came over and sat on the edge of Draco's bed.

"Just that I didn't want to be with her and that I love Hermione."

Blaise laughed. "So that's why she's been so upset. The other day, I caught her telling some of the others that you were with Granger-"

"Hermione." Draco corrected him, still shoving his belongings into his trunk.

"Yes sorry. That you were with Hermione to make her jealous and you were going to dump her today and you and Pansy would live happily ever after!" For the last part, he mocked Pansy's horrible, squeaky voice.

Draco pulled a face and mimed being sick into his suitcase. "That is never going to happen, in a million years. I mean, who would actually want to be with her? She's the most annoying, ugliest, stupidest, boringist witch I've ever met. You just couldn't be in a relationship with her."

"I think she's rather attractive to be perfectly honestly." Blaise replied sarcastically.

"Attractive for a pug-faced dragon yes." They both laughed.

"Well, yes. She is a little on the ugly side, but you did date her."

"Please, just don't even remind me. Those few weeks were the worst ones of my life."

"Weeks? You were together for a few months at least! Pansy constantly reminded me about your monthly anniversaries and how long you were together. You won't believe how annoying it got, day after day."

"Oh, whatever, just stop reminding me."

"But mate, I'm going to spend the rest of my life reminding you."

"Then I'll have to hex you into oblivion." Draco laughed and closed his suitcase, sitting on it so he could close it.

"You could have just used your wand? Then it would all have fitted properly."

"Yes, well I didn't think of that."

"Draco Malfoy, pureblood, forgetting to use his wand. That's something I never thought I'd live to see!"

"How about you shut up and do something useful, like help me think of a way out of here. Pansy's still there, I can hear her screaming."

"Leave it to me."He stood and headed to the door. "Oh and save me a spot on the train will you."

"Will do," Draco replied and headed towards the door himself.

Blaise swaggered down the corridor towards the common room, trying to think of a plan as he had no clue of how to distract Pansy when...

"Blaise Zabini! You turn around and get your butt back in that dormitory and you tell him to come out right now!" Pansy screeched at him.

"Pansy, just leave it."

"No, I will not leave it. He can't just dump me like thi-" Her last word was cut off as she felt a pair of soft lips against her own.

Draco saw this as his cue and ran through the common room and outside into the dungeon corridor before anyone could stop him. Not that anyone in the now busy common room was paying attention; they were too occupied watching Blaise kiss Pansy.

After a few moments, Blaise pulled away and stepped back. Pansy opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I, I never knew you liked me."

'I don't.' "Er well yeah. I need to go now anyway, I'm a busy person." He laughed and took another step backwards.

"But Blaise..."

"See you later Pansy." He turned and hurried from the common room.

* * *

"How the hell did you kiss her?" Blaise came up behind Draco. "She's all..." He pulled a disgusted face.

"She's a horrible kisser isn't she? I tried to avoid it at all times. Why did you even kiss her in there? Someone got feelings for her?" He winked and nudged Blaise.

"Definitely not. You said create a diversion, so I did." Blaise said, getting slightly defensive.

"I said a diversion, not shove your tongue down her throat, like you loved her or something." Draco laughed.

Blaise pushed Draco up against the wall. "Don't you dare say I love her. Don't you fucking dare! I was doing you a favour so don't mock me. You know who I like and you know bloody well it's not that slag in there." He growled, glaring at Draco.

"Blaise, calm down. I was joking." Draco said, a slightly panicked tone to his voice.

"Well, don't. Not about things like this." He stepped away and started to walk down the corridor.

Draco stood there shocked for a few seconds, he knew Blaise had a temper but he'd never turned on Draco before. 'I must have really hit a nerve,' He pulled a face and hurried down the corridor after Blaise. "Mate, I'm sorry."

"Just because you had such an easy life, bagging your girl, doesn't mean everyone does."

"Blaise, we'll get you her. It's obvious she likes you too."

"Do you really think? But how can I get her? I can't just go up and tell her. That would be absurd."

"Why not try and make her jealous so that she realizes how much she does like you. Go for another girl in front of her?"

"Hmm, maybe. It could work I suppose, but wouldn't she think I was interested in that girl instead of her."

"Then, you go and explain to her. Works for me every time." Draco winked.

"Don't lie. You've never done that." Blaise laughed.

"That may be true, but it made you laugh didn't it? And I've never needed to. Girls throw themselves at me."

"Because they know you're experienced in bed." Blaise laughed again. "And they want some action."

"Well, what can I say?" Draco laughed. "But Hermione didn't come to me for that reason."

"She must be the only one mate." Blaise grinned. "Or maybe she secretly wanted you for that reason." He laughed, but Draco stayed silent, replaying what happened that morning in his head.

"I think you should talk to her." Draco blurted out after a few minutes silence once they'd reached the Entrance Hall.

"Huh? Talk to who?"

"You know who I mean! Today will probably be your last chance."

Before Blaise could reply, someone shouted his name from behind them. They spun

round and saw Pansy running towards them. "Blaise! Hey wait up!"

"Oh, hey Pansy." Blaise said uneasily.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! I was thinking maybe we could walk down to the train together now." She grinned at him.

"Oh er, sure. I just need to go in here a minute." Blaise spun on his heel and hurried into the Great Hall, Draco right behind him.

Draco noticed Hermione was sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry and the two Weasley's. He nudged Blaise and started to walk over towards them.

* * *

"Draco's coming over Hermione." Ginny smiled at her.

Hermione looked up from her textbook and sure enough, Draco was walking towards her, Blaise behind him.

"Hey gorgeous." He sat down next to her and placed a soft kiss of her cheek.

"Hey." She gave him a small smile then looked back down at her textbook.

"Homework Hermione?" Blaise laughed. "It's the summer, lighten up a little."

"Actually, I'm just reading." She glared at him. "And technically it's not the summer holidays yet."

Blaise cocked his eyebrow then turned to Ginny. "Hey, I was wondering if I could have a quick word?"

"What? With me?" Ginny looked at him, slightly confused.

"Yeah, come on. It won't take long." He held his hand out to her and she took it standing up, before following him out of the hall.

"What's all that about?" Harry asked, looking at Draco.

Draco shrugged, smirking. "Guess he just wants to ask something."

"He best keep his Slytherin hands off my sister." Ron mumbled under his breath and the others laughed.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Ginny looked up at Blaise once they were in the Entrance Hall.

"Well..."

"Come on, spit it out Blaise." She laughed, pushing her hair out of her face and smiling at him.

'Oh, how I love that laugh.' He thought to himself and took a deep breath. 'Here goes.' "I really like you Ginny; I have done for a long time and... well." He took another breath and said quite quickly out of nerves, "Do you want to go out with me?" He bit his lip, watching her face for her reaction.

She looked shocked at first but then a huge grin took over. "I thought you'd never ask!"

"So, that's a yes?" Blaise said, smiling.

"Of course!" She beamed at him and leant forward to kiss him but stopped, suddenly becoming too shy. She felt her cheeks flush red and looked down at the floor.

Blaise grinned and placed his hand under her chin gently, tilting her head up towards him and leant down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Is that what you wanted to do?" He laughed, standing back up.

She blushed again, "Yes it was." She said, giggling.

"I thought so." Blaise smiled and wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders. "I suppose we should get back, don't want to keep them waiting," he laughed. Many people turned to stare as they walked back into the Great Hall and towards the others. Draco winked at Blaise and Ron glared.

"What time do we have to be down by the train?" Draco asked, looking round at the group.

Before anyone could answer, Pansy came storming over towards them from the Slytherin table. "Blaise, we need to talk." She said through gritted teeth and seemed flustered.

"Not now Pansy, I'm with my girlfriend." Blaise turned to face her, keeping his arm tightly around a smiling Ginny. Hermione looked up and caught Ginny's eye, giving her a big grin.

"What do you mean, girlfriend?" She looked horrified.

"Er, what do people normally mean when they say the word girlfriend?" He laughed.

"But..." She bit her lip and her eyes became watery. "I thought I was your girlfriend, since you kissed me earlier?"

"Wait, you kissed her?" Ginny pulled away from him, looking disgusted.

Blaise sighed loudly, giving Pansy an evil look before turning to face Ginny. "I kissed her so that Draco was able to escape from the common room without being attacked by her. You think I'd really have feelings for her? I've liked you for a long time Ginny, a seriously long time. I just haven't had the guts to tell you." Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Blaise put his arms around her and turned his head to face Pansy. "Oh and by the way, you're a crap kisser."

* * *

Hermione was beginning to believe that the train journey was never going to end when finally the conductor announced that they were pulling into King's Cross Station. She'd spent the whole journey trying to read her book in peace but being forced to join in with the small talk. It's not that she didn't enjoy having her friends and Draco there, but at the moment she just needed some time alone. The next fifteen minutes or so was full of people running up and down the corridor, shouting, screaming, hugging but eventually the group made it onto the platform. They said their goodbyes, promised to see each other soon and write to each other before splitting off to go their separate ways leaving just Hermione and Draco.

Draco turned to face her, a worried look in his eyes. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" She placed a confused look on her face.

"It's just; you've been so quiet, hardly talking to anyone... especially me."

"I'm fine Draco, honestly." She looked around, searching for her parent's faces in the crowd.

"Honey, I know something's up. Was it... last night?" He placed a hand on her arm gently.

"Draco, there is nothing wrong, so just drop it." She continued to look round.

"Look me in the eye and tell me there is nothing wrong and I'll drop it."

Hermione turned to face him and looked up, but she couldn't meet his eye. "Okay fine, last nig-"

"Hermione!" She heard voices shouting her name and when she turned, she was engulfed by a pair of arms being flung round her.

Draco sighed and stood back, allowing her to be embraced by her parents.

"And you must be Draco." Her mum smiled warmly at him, after letting go of Hermione. "I've heard so much about you, right from Hermione's first days at Hogwarts." She stepped forward and gave him a hug. Draco tensed up slightly; he'd never really received a warm hug from an adult before. He nervously raised his hand and tentatively patted her on the back gently.

"Mummm," Hermione groaned, blushing slightly.

"Don't suffocate the poor lad Sarah." Hermione's father spoke up, a smile on his face as he hugged his daughter.

"Oh, I am sorry." She laughed quietly and stepped back.

"No worries." Draco smiled at her.

"How was the journey home then?" Her dad asked.

"Ohh, it was... quiet." Hermione answered.

"But it was the last day of term, the summer holidays, why was it quiet?" Her mother sounded slightly taken back.

"Hermione was far too absorbed in her book to notice all the noise and commotion." Hermione glanced at Draco and gave him a small smile which he returned.

"That sounds like my daughter." Her dad laughed.

"So, are your parents coming to collect you sweetie? Or do you need a lift home?"

"Well er, my parents certainly won't be collecting me, but a lift would be lovely, if you're offering. I'm going to my new house." He looked towards Hermione and nodded slightly, smiling.

Hermione dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Of course we can give you a lift home, can't we Mark?"

"Sure. It will give us more time to get to know you." He laughed and took Hermione and Draco's cases and carried them out of the station, closely followed by her mother.

Hermione took a few steps after them but Draco grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "What were you going to say?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were going to tell me what was wrong?"

"Not now. I'll tell you later."

"But babe-"

"Draco, please." She looked at him, her eyes pleading him to stop.

He opened to his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He held his hand out, reaching for hers. She linked her fingers with his and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I am here for you, always." He whispered and leant forward, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Never forget that,"

"I won't."

"Come on, your parents be wondering where we've got to." He started to walk towards the exit doors. Hermione held his hand tightly and followed him outside. They soon spotted Hermione's parents piling their cases into the back of their car, which had been parked near the entrance of the station.

"Thought you two had got lost," Mark laughed as they all got into the car.

Draco smiled at him from the back seat, "No sir, sorry, we were just talking."

"Ah, I see. Now, where did you say you wanted dropping off?"

Draco looked out of the window. "If you turn right out of the car park, follow the road down and take the 2nd left turning."

"Sure." Mark started the engine and drove towards the exit of the car park. They drove in silence, all of them lost deep into their own thoughts.

Twenty minutes, Mark turned right off the main road onto a really rough looking estate.

"Are you sure this is right dear?" Hermione's mother asked, staring out at the window at the houses with smashed windows and broken doors.

Draco looked around through the window, "errr yup, this is right. I live... in that grey house there." He stared up at the house as they pulled up outside. The paint was peeling and two of the top windows had been smashed.

"Is this place safe? You can come back and stay with us until you find somewhere more... suitable if you like?"

"No, no. Thank you for the offer but this place is perfect." He smiled at them before getting out the car and walking around to the boot.

Hermione got out the car. "What are you playing at? You can't possibly live here, by yourself."

"What do you mean? I won't be by myself for long. You said you'd move in with me once you'd told you parents, plus I'd already brought this house a while ago."

"But this estate... it's not safe." She glanced around anxiously.

"Of course it is." He pulled his case out of the boot and plonked it on the floor.

"Couldn't you have chosen somewhere more..."

"Somewhere more what?" He turned to face her.

"Better. Somewhere better."

Draco sighed. "I thought you'd like it that I brought us a place to live."

"But why here? Why not somewhere... nicer?"

"I thought you wouldn't mind where we lived, as long as we were together."

"I'm sorry. I don't mind really, I just didn't expect to live somewhere like this.."

"Don't be. Look, go home and spend some time with your parents and get some sleep. I need a few days to get the house sorted for us anyway." He gave her a smile.

"I'll see you later then." She leaned up, gave him a small kiss on the cheek then got back into the car. Her dad started the engine up and drove down the road, leaving Draco standing on the pavement with his case.

He watched as they turned a corner, before grabbing his case and apparating with a crack.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading this re-update and just to let you know, I'm working on the next chapter now so hopefully it wont be too long before it is updated! :) xxx


	10. Chapter 10

A Blissful Collision

Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she's lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into. Follow Hermione and Draco as they grow up and have to deal with problems that test their friendship... Maybe even love.

Disclaimer: I own the characters and everything about this story! Joke – I only own the plot, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling :)

A/N: I am so so so so so sorry about not updating for like months! It's really bad of me and I'm really sorry. I've just had quite a few things going on, life's been very busy and hectic and I haven't really had time to do much writing =[ plus this chapter was hard to write. Plus its been ready for the last few days but fanfic has decided to have an error and not to let me update, silly thing haha! =[ I had a few new ideas for later on in the story so I've been changing my plot and trying to make sure that everything fits and makes sense haha =] hopefully il try and be quicker with the updates and I hope that you'll all stick by me, because I love writing this story. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :D

* * *

A Blissful Collision – Chapter 10

_"I thought you wouldn't mind where we lived, as long as we were together."_

_"I'm sorry. I don't mind really, I just didn't expect to live somewhere like this..."_

_"Don't be. Look, go home and spend some time with your parents and get some sleep. I need a few days to get the house sorted for us anyway." He gave her a smile._

_"I'll see you later then." She leaned up, gave him a small kiss on the cheek then got back into the car. Her dad started the engine up and drove down the road, leaving Draco standing on the pavement with his case._

_He watched as they turned a corner, before grabbing his case and apparating with a crack._

* * *

"He seems like a nice lad Hermione." Her dad said, smiling at her in the car mirror.

"Yeah, he is."

"I'm not too sure about his house though... it doesn't really look like the kind of house he'd own; especially considering what you've told us about him."

"But I'm sure it's lovely inside dear. You should never judge a book by its cover; you know that better than anyone." Her mum turned in her seat to smile at her daughter.

"No, I guess not." Hermione turned her head away to stare out the window.

Mark glanced at Sarah, a worried expression on his face; the look on hers mimicked his.

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey home. When they finally arrived, it was dark and a light rain had started to fall. They got out of the car and Mark carried Hermione's suitcase inside for her and put it at the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione walked in and picked it up, "I'm going to go and have a bath." She said, making her way up the stairs.

"Ok honey. I'm going to cook dinner, what do you want?"

"I'm not really hungry; I'll just grab something later." With that, she hurried up the stairs and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" Mark looked at his wife, the same worried expression still etched on his face.

"Maybe she's just tired; it has been quite a long day and you know what travelling does to people." She walked into the kitchen and turned the oven on.

"Hmm, I don't know. Something's not quite right."

* * *

It had been five days since Hermione had returned from Hogwarts and it had been five days since she'd spoke to Draco, but to her it felt like it had been five years.

She'd hardly left her room, only coming out to use the bathroom or to get something to eat, however she always made sure her parents weren't around when she did this. They had tried to talk to her of course; coming up to her room, trying to make general conversation but Hermione couldn't give them more than simple answers. She didn't want to avoid them, but she didn't want to talk to them either, because she knew that if she did, she'd spill everything and that couldn't happen. Maybe she was being a bit overdramatic, maybe they wouldn't mind, she was seventeen after all. However, the more she thought about it, the more she knew they would mind, they'd be disappointed in her for not waiting. They wouldn't say it out loud, but they'd be thinking it. She didn't want them to be disappointed in her.

She was lying on her bed absorbed in a book when she heard a tap. She looked up and around the room, thinking she had imagined it. She sighed quietly and started to read once again. Another louder tap disturbed her a few seconds later. Realising that it was the window, she got up from her bed and put her book on the side. She then went over and opened the curtains slightly. A small grey owl was hovering outside her window, its wings flapping frantically, an envelope tied to its leg.

"Huh? What's this?" She opened the window and the owl flew in and settled itself on her dressing table. "Oh, I bet it's from Ron or Ginny." She smiled and walked over to the owl, which obediently held out its leg so Hermione could retrieve the letter. She untied the letter and looked at the envelope; the handwriting definitely wasn't Ron's, it was too neat. Maybe it was Ginny's, hers was legible at least. She opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of parchment.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't wrote to you sooner, I just thought I'd give you some time to spend with your parents, plus I needed to get the house sorted. I hope you're okay, I've been worried about you; you seemed really off with me when I last saw you._

_The house is ready for you now, so when you are ready, let me know and I'll come and meet you where you dropped me off the other day._

_Hope to hear from you soon, I miss you_

_Love Draco_

_xxxx _

Hermione sat down on her bed and stared at the letter. The owl flew over and landed next to her. She sighed quietly and re-read the letter a few times.

She didn't even notice when her mum entered the room. "Hermio- sweetie why is there an owl in your room."

She looked up from the letter, "Oh, hey. Someone sent me a letter and I think the owl wants a reply."

"Oh I see, was it Harry? How is he?" She smiled and came to sit next to her daughter.

Hermione folded the letter back up, "No, it was from Draco."

"That's nice. Is he coming to see you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, has something happened?"

"Nothing."

"Hermione, I know something has. You've hardly come out of your room since you came home from school. What's happened?"

"Nothing has happened mum. I'm fine."

"Have you and Draco had an argument?" She said, a worried tone to her voice. "He's not... tried to forc-"

"No, Draco and I are fine so can you just drop it please."

"But Herm-"

"No mum, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay" She stood up, looking quite hurt. "Well, I'll be downstairs if you do want to talk about it." She walked out the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

Hermione sighed again. She went over to her table and sat down, pulling a piece of parchment and a quill towards her.

_Draco,_

_I'm fine, you have nothing to worry about. I really miss you too and can't wait to see you. I still need to tell my parents about moving in with you but I'll go down and do that after I've sent this letter. I can't wait to see what you've done with the house! See you soon_

_I love you_

_Hermione_

_xxxxx_

Hermione folded up the letter and found a piece of string to tie it to the owl's leg. Once she'd done that, she opened her window again and the owl flew out into the night. She left her window open in case the owl came back and walked out of her room and down the stairs. She heard the TV on in the front room and walked in.

"Hey Mum, Dad."

"Oh hey sweetheart, come and sit down." Her mum smiled and moved over so Hermione could sit on the sofa next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Her dad was sat on the armchair.

"I'm okay thank you, how are you both?" She walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Yeah, we are good thank you." Her mum answered.

There was a few minutes silence before Hermione spoke again. "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting the last few days, I've just had a lot on my mind and just needed time to think about it all."

"It's okay dear. We've just been worried about you. You know that you can talk to us about anything."

"Well, there is something I've wanted to tell you..."

"Go on..." They both looked at her.

"Well, you see." She hesitated for a moment. "Draco has asked me to move in with him" She said quickly.

Again, there was a long silence as both parents looked at each other, as though they were sending psychic messages.

After a few moments, her mother spoke, "and do you want to?"

"Well, at first I didn't want to, because I thought I was too young and all that, but the more I've been thinking about it, the better an idea it sounds. I mean, I know I am young and it's probably not the best idea, but I'd like to give it a try."

"But, Hermione. Do you really think you've been together long enough to be discussing moving in with each other?"

"That's what I've been debating, but I've known him for seven years and even though he was horrible for most of them, I love him."

Her dad sighed loudly. "But what about that house he said he'd brought. It looked awful; I'm not letting my daughter live in a house like that."

"He says he's done the house up and-"

"He's not going to have changed it that much, he couldn't, everyone would notice!"

"Well, maybe he's left the outside as it is, but changed the inside to a proper house."

Her dad didn't look impressed.

"He wants me to go and visit it, check it out, see if I like it. If I don't then I'll tell him, and I'll stay at home. But if I do like it, I want to give it a try, please?"

"Well... okay then Hermione. You're a smart girl and I know you wouldn't go rushing into something that you weren't sure about." Her mum said, glancing at her dad.

"Thank you!" Hermione grinned and kissed both her parents on the cheek before running upstairs.

"I'm not sure about this Sarah, something doesn't seem right."

"It's not like they are getting married Mark. She'll come and visit all the time and she wouldn't do something she didn't want to."

"But she's rushing into it, they've only just left school and she wants to move out. Something's very suspicious about all of this."

"You're thinking far too much about this."

"Well, don't you think it's a bit odd? She been avoiding us since she got home, she didn't want to talk about Draco or anything but now, she's very keen to move in with him. Something has happened, something that has made her want to leave, so that we won't find out."

"Like what?"

Hermione came running back downstairs just as her dad was about to answer. "I'm going to see the house tomorrow." She smiled, waving a piece of parchment. "And Draco said once we are sorted, you'll be allowed round whenever to visit!"

"Well that's lovely dear; tell him thank you very much!" Her mum grinned.

"I think you're rushing into it Hermione, I mean you haven't been home long and now you want to move out? I think you need to think about it some more."

"I have thought about it dad, a lot. That's what I've been doing these last few days, deciding on all the pros and cons, deciding whether I think it would a good idea or not, and I've come to the conclusion that I want to try it, because I think it would be a good experience, plus I really love Draco."

"Fine." He sighed loudly and turned back to the TV.

* * *

It was about quarter to ten the next morning and Hermione had caught the bus to Stonewell Estate; this was where she had last seen Draco six days ago. They were supposed to be meeting at ten but the bus was early and she doubted that he would mind anyway. She walked down the road before stopping outside the grey house and looked up at it. It looked the same, apart from a few more broken windows. She sighed quietly and was about to walk up the path when she heard a loud crack behind her.

She pulled out her wand and turned quickly, holding it out in front of her, hand shaking. A tall, blonde figure stood a few feet in front of her, grinning.

"Draco!" She exclaimed.

"Hey." He smiled.

"You scared me."

He laughed, "Sorry about that, I didn't expect you to be here yet."

"The bus was early, where have you been? I thought you'd be inside." She nodded back towards the grey house.

"You really think I'd live in a dump like this?" He laughed loudly, then stepped forward and took her hand. Before Hermione could ask what he was doing, he turned on the spot and Hermione got the uneasy feeling in her stomach as they apparated. She tightly closed her eyes and squeezed Draco's hand hard. The feeling of nausea was gone almost as quickly as it appeared and she felt her feet back on solid ground. She opened her eyes and had to squint at first because it was so bright. When her eyes readjusted to the sunlight, she saw a beautiful little log cottage in front of them. There was a wooden porch with a matching swing chair at the front and all round the outside of the house were bright flower beds. In the distance she could see a small wood, hear birds chirping and could hear the sound of water trickling in a stream nearby.

"W-what is this place?" Hermione looked around, her eyes wide.

"Our new home." Draco grinned at her.

* * *

So here it is, another chapter updated =] I look forward to hearing what you think of it :D

And once again, so sorry about not updating in a long time! Thanks for all sticking with me! =]

xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

A Blissful Collision

Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she's lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into. Follow Hermione and Draco as they grow up and have to deal with problems that test their friendship... Maybe even love.

Disclaimer: I own the characters and everything about this story! Joke – I only own the plot, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling :)

A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you all liked the last chapter, I am sorry it took forever to upload though haha, but hopefully it was worth it. I really enjoyed doing this chapter, it was quite easy to write, hence why it didn't take too long to do. My story seems to finally be fitting together :D but if you guys don't understand something, or think of a way I can improve or think I've missed something out, please let me know =] anyway, heres Chapter 11, enjoy =]

* * *

A Blissful Collision – Chapter 11

_She opened her eyes and had to squint at first because it was so bright. When her eyes readjusted to the sunlight, she saw a beautiful little log cottage in front of them. There was a wooden porch with a matching swing chair at the front and all round the outside of the house were bright flower beds. __In the distance she could see a small wood, hear birds chirping and could hear the sound of water trickling in a stream nearby._

"_W-what is this place?" Hermione looked around, her eyes wide._

"_Our new home." Draco grinned at her._

* * *

"Oh Draco, it's beautiful."

Draco smiled, "I was hoping you'd like it. It took me ages to find and sort out for us."

"But, we've only been away from school a week..." She turned round, looking confused.

"Well, I started looking quite a while ago, just for me. I wanted to get away from my parents as soon as I could. Then I decided I wanted to live with you, so I started looking for a house that would suit both of us, hoping that you'd say yes when I asked you. And I found this place."

Hermione had a huge smile on her face. "I'm so glad you found this cottage. I really did think we were going to have to live on that estate and if I'm honest, I really didn't want to. It looked really rough and scary."

"I just wanted to surprise you." He laughed.

"You surprised me alright!" She laughed and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much."

He slid his arms around her waist and leaned down resting his forehead on hers. "You're welcome beautiful."

She grinned and tilted her head slightly and touched her lips to his. Draco kissed her back passionately; after all it had been a week since they'd last seen each other.

After a few moments, they pulled away and grinned at each other. "You haven't even seen the inside yet." Draco smiled and took her hand.

"I can't wait!" She beamed and walked next to him up to the front door.

* * *

After an hour or so, Hermione had seen the whole of the house and the wood just behind it. Draco had done it up perfectly, keeping the whole country cottage look, but making sure it had more modern day things as well. There was a large open fireplace in the main room, perfect for cuddling up in front of on cold winter nights. Also, there was a decent sized kitchen at the front of house which large, open windows and some stairs leading up to the top floor. At the back of the house, there was a room which had many empty bookcases, two comfortable armchairs and a sofa.

"You can put all your books in here, plus it's a great place to come and read or relax. You have a lovely view out the window and it's quiet and peaceful.

"I can't believe it; this whole house is just amazing."

Draco smiled, "Do you think your parents will mind you moving in with me now?"

"Mum will be so jealous of this house! She's always wanted one in the country, she hates towns and cities."

"Why don't they just buy a country house then?"

"Because dad would find it boring," she laughed. "Plus they are both dentists in the town. Who knows though, maybe they will when they retire."

"What did they say when you told them about moving in with me?"

"Dad tried to persuade me not to come, especially because of the run-down house and because I'm only eighteen and everything. Mum said yes because she says I'm a smart girl and I know what I'm doing and she likes you."

"And your dad doesn't like me?" He looked a bit upset.

"Yes, he does like you, don't worry. He's just doing the protective father act, he always thinks of me as his little girl no matter how old I am. He's always scared I'm going to get hurt and tries to prevent it from happening."

"Oh, I see." Draco looked slightly confused, but smiled anyway. "Well, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know you aren't." She smiled, happily.

"Come on," Draco said, holding his hand out. "I haven't shown you the upstairs yet."

She took his hand and followed him up the stairs and into a small, bright room with a double bed.

"This is the spare room, for you know, if we have guests and stuff." He laughed. The sun was shining through the window, lighting up the whole room.

She looked around and walked over to the window. "This bedrooms pretty, and the view is lovely."

She had another look round before walking back over to where Draco was stood in the doorway smiling.

"So if your parents wanted to stay for a night or weekend or something, they'd sleep in here." He smiled at her.

"Sounds great." She smiled and walked into the room next door to the bedroom.

Draco followed behind her, "This is the bathroom."

She laughed, "I noticed by the toilet and the bath."

"Yes well... I just thought I'd point it out anyway." He smirked, taking her hand once again and leading her down the hall to the final room upstairs. He pushed the door open and before them was a large, cream bedroom, with a huge bed in the middle. There were two wardrobes and two wooden chests of drawers along the walls, plus a dressing table by the window and two bedside tables, with lamps on. The window was large and had a beautiful view of the woods, fields and stream behind the house.

Hermione walked in and turned on the spot, looking round. "This bedroom is gorgeous," she grinned at Draco.

He walked forwards towards her, smiling. "And it's all ours." She grinned in reply, before she moved away to start looking inside all the wardrobes and drawers; they were all empty.

"I haven't brought my stuff over yet, I haven't even told mum that I'm moving out yet. But she'll let me, she'll want me to get away from him, my dad I mean. One wardrobe and chest of drawers is you, unless you need more." He laughed.

"That sounds great, hopefully I won't need more." She smiled. "This place is perfect, I love it."

"I knew you would like it. This rooms good 'cause it's not too bright, not too dull, the sun shines through the window in the morning and you get a lovely view all day."

She smiled and Draco leaned forward, placing his lips onto hers. She kissed him back before pushing him gently after he started undoing the buttons on her shirt.

He cocked his head slightly, looking confused. She started redoing the buttons and looked up at him. "Not now Draco."

"But..." He bit his lip.

"I'm not really in the mood." She shrugged a little, "So, when can I move in?" She smiled, trying to lighten to atmosphere.

"Well, I still have a few bits to sort out to do with the house and you'll probably need to talk to your parents again, but within the next few weeks? Depends how much stuff you have." He laughed.

"I have quite a lot of stuff," She smiled, "I am a girl after all, plus I have all my books and everything."

He nodded, "Well, how about you give me two more weeks, then we can start to move your stuff in? And if you want to redecorate the house, or move things round, or buy new stuff we can. I don't really know how you like things," He laughed nervously.

"You've done a great job so far, it looks fantastic, almost like a proper home!"

"Almost?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." She answered, with a cheeky smile.

* * *

Five weeks had passed since Hermione first went to visit the house with Draco and now it looked even more homely than ever. All her stuff had been moved in, furniture and necessities had been brought and even though Hermione was a relatively tidy person, her books were all over the house.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining and birds were tweeting in the wood. Hermione and Draco were both sleeping peacefully, cuddled up together in bed. Well, they were sleeping peacefully until Hermione suddenly woke up and jumped out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. Draco stirred slightly, rolling over before opening his eyes, realizing that Hermione wasn't next to him.

"Hermione?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Mmm, she must be making some breakfast." He lay back down, closing his eyes. There was movement in the bathroom next door and then the sound of someone retching. "Hermione? Are you okay?" He shot out of bed and hurried to the bathroom, pushing the door open. Hermione was knelt down in front of the toilet, shaking.

"Baby, what's happened?" He crouched down next to her, stroking her back.

"I-" But before she could answer, she was sick again. Draco held her hair back away from her face and rubbed her back softly with the other hand. After she was done, he grabbed some tissue and held it out for her. She took it and wiped her mouth whilst Draco mopped her forehead with a damp flannel. He then summoned a glass and filled it with water, before handing it to her, wrapping his other arm around her. She leant against him and sipped the water.

After a few minutes, Hermione sat up.

"Do you feel better now?" Draco asked, looking worried.

She nodded, but looked sad. "Yeah, I do."

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to cry."

She shook her head, "No, I'm okay. Must have been something I ate last night."

"But... we only had soup, plus we had the same. That couldn't make you ill."

"I don't know Draco, maybe it's what I had for lunch." She stood up, holding onto the sink for support.

Draco looked taken aback as he stood up as well. "Oh, yeah maybe. Do you want to try some breakfast?"

"No, I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to go back to bed." She walked out the bathroom, wobbling slightly.

"Hermione, wait." He walked after her, taking her arm and leading her back into the bedroom and over to the bed. He got her settled back down in bed and pulled the covers over her. She didn't look at him the whole time he was there.

"Do you want the TV on?"

"No thank you."

"A cup of tea?"

"No thanks."

"Any kind of drink, water?"

"I'm fine Draco, stop fussing."

"Okay... well, just call me if you need anything. I'll be downstairs."

"I'm perfectly capable of coming downstairs and getting myself something."

He nodded slowly and walked out mumbling, "Bloody hormonal girls," under his breath.

Hermione spent the rest of the day upstairs in bed, occasionally being sick in the toilet. She hardly spoke to Draco if he came upstairs to see how she was.

It was about 6 o'clock in the evening and Draco was preparing Hermione some sandwiches, in hope that she'd eat something. He picked up the plate and a glass of water before walking quietly up the stairs. He nudged the bedroom door open with his foot and tiptoed inside. Hermione was lying down, curled up in the duvet and appeared to be asleep. He placed the plate and glass on the bedside table and was about to walk back out when he heard a quiet voice.

"Thank you."

He spun round and saw Hermione looking at him, a small smile on her lips. He walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better." She smiled, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. "I'm sorry for being a bit snappy with you today, just not been feeling great."

"It's alright, are you sure everything's okay?" He took her hand in his.

She stayed silent for a few moments and Draco could almost see the thoughts buzzing through her mind. She nodded after what felt like hours to Draco, "of course it is." She smiled.

"Okay. I made you some sandwiches; you should try and eat something." He stood up and walked out.

* * *

Draco was starting to get sick of Hermione's constant mood swings; there was obviously something going on that she didn't want to tell him. She'd been snapping at him for the last few days, plus she was still being sick. Draco started thinking of all the possibilities. 'Could just be a bug I guess, but why would she get snappy at me? Or maybe she's fell out with Harry that could be a reason why she's angry.' He decided that today was going to be the day he found out.

Hermione was stood in the kitchen, washing up the dishes from breakfast when Draco walked in.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"We need to talk."

"Oh, okay." She dried her hands on a towel and turned to face him. "What's up?"

"That's what I should be asking you. There's something going on that you aren't telling me. You're constantly being snappy and then all of a sudden you're all cheerful again. It's doing my head in."

"Mood swings happen with a girl you know Draco."

"Yeah, not this badly though, plus being sick doesn't come with mood swings. What's going on?"

She sighed quietly and looked down, not answering.

"Hermione...?"

"I'm late."

"What? Late for what? You can't just leave now."

"No Draco, I'm late." She looked up, tears threatening to spill.

Draco's eyes widened in shock. "No, no. This isn't happening."

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how."

"When-How long have you known?"

She looked down again.

"Hermione. How long have you known?"

"A few weeks..."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't want to panic you... it wasn't certain."

"But we haven't done it sinc-" He stopped, looking at her.

"Since that night at school." She finished for him.

There was a few minutes silence before Draco spoke up.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I wanted to, I just couldn't. I'm sorry Draco." She took a step towards him.

"No, just don't." He turned and left her alone in the kitchen.

* * *

So that's another chapter done and dusted, hope you all liked it =] you probably all guessed that's what was going on, but hopefully you still enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to hear what you think! =]

Beth xxx


	12. Chapter 12

A Blissful Collision

Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she's lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into. Follow Hermione and Draco as they grow up and have to deal with problems that test their friendship... Maybe even love.

Disclaimer: I own the characters and everything about this story! Joke – I only own the plot, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling :)

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you are still with me! Apologizes for taking such a long long time to update, it's horrible of me I know =[ I just really haven't been able to get back into the writing mood, but I've spent the last couple of days solid, working on this chapter, so I hope it's up to your standards. I really will try and update more regularly however this chapter was really hard to write as I haven't experienced what Hermione's going through. Hopefully you all like it though and I'd love to know what you think =]

* * *

A Blissful Collision – Chapter 12

"_I'm late."_

"_What? Late for what? You can't just leave now."_

"_No Draco, I'm late." She looked up, tears threatening to spill._

_Draco's eyes widened in shock..._

_...I can't believe you didn't tell me."_

"_I wanted to, I just couldn't. I'm sorry Draco." She took a step towards him._

"_No, just don't." He turned and left her alone in the kitchen._

* * *

It had been a few days since Hermione had broke the news to Draco that she was pregnant and she hadn't seen him since. Though, according to a letter she'd just got from Blaise, Draco was fine and spending some time with him.

'Perfect,' Hermione thought to herself, putting the letter down on the kitchen table. 'I tell him I'm pregnant and he runs off and leaves me to spend some time with his best friend.' She wasn't really angry that he'd left anymore; she knew he'd come back, he just needed time to process what she'd told him. She just wished that he'd come back soon because she missed him and the house was so lonely without him.

Just then there was a loud knock on the door. Hermione turned around looking confused; Draco never told her other people knew about this house, unless he has decided to come home. Yes that was it; he'd decided to come home already because he missed her too. She almost ran to the door and flung it open with a huge smile on her face.

Ginny was standing there, arms folded. "Hermione! What the hell's happened? Blaise sent me an owl saying Draco was staying with him now but wouldn't say why and said I should go see you and so I went to your parent's house, but they didn't know your address so I had to go and find Draco and make him tell me where you guys lived because I was worried that something serious had happened between you." She took a deep breath before continuing. "He wouldn't say why he left though, just said I should ask you. Are you okay? Was it him? Did he hurt you? If he did I'll-"

"Ginny, calm down! Draco hasn't hurt me." Hermione interrupted her.

"Oh. Well that's good then. So what's been going on? How come you didn't tell me he'd left you?'

Hermione held the door open so Ginny could come in before shutting it behind her. "I don't think he's left me, I think he's just gone to calm down. I think we both needed a bit of space."

"Is it living together? Because you know that's a huge commitment."

Hermione shook her head. "No, living with him perfect."

"Then what? What's going on?"

Hermione lifted her head and looked at Ginny. "I'm-"

"Come on, spit it out."

"I'm having a baby."

"You're what?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant Ginny."

There was a few minutes silence before Ginny spoke up, "Wow. I didn't expect that."

"It wasn't planned, let's just say that."

'I didn't even know you guys had... well, you know. I kinda guessed, but you hadn't told me." She looked a bit put-out; the two girls normally shared everything with each other.

"I know, I'm sorry Gin. It just happened, the night before we came home and I knew we hadn't used anything and I just got scared and didn't want to tell anyone." Hermione looked down. "I'm scared Ginny."

"No, it's okay, don't worry. Have you told your parents, Harry, Ron?"

Hermione shook her head, "Only you and Draco know and I found out a couple of weeks ago. I can't face telling Mum and Dad; they'd be disappointed enough as it is, knowing I'd done it before marriage, or at least being with him for ages, let alone get pregnant from it! I was thinking about it while I was at home; if I told them that I'd had sex, forgetting the pregnant part, Dad would probably flip and I know Mum would be disappointed. So imagine how bad it would be if I told them I was pregnant." She sat down heavily onto the sofa.

Ginny walked over and sat next to her. "Have you decided what to do yet? Like keep it or get rid of it?"

"Well, when I first found out, I thought I'd just get rid of it and no-one would need to know about it. But then I did a bit of research, turns out it has a heartbeat now and everything! There's no way I could get rid of it now-"

"So, you're keeping it?"

She nodded, "Looks like I'm going to be a mum."

Ginny smiled and hugged her. "If anyone can do it, you can. I know you can, plus you'll have me, Draco and everyone else supporting you, once you tell them." She laughed.

Hermione nodded, "thank-you. It's just; a baby doesn't fit into my life. I'm eighteen; I didn't want children until at least late twenties."

"But these things happen Hermione. But it's not too late to back out now. We can go to the hospital and you can have an aborti-"

"No. I'm not having one of them." She shook her head, "This baby shouldn't be killed just because of my stupid mistake. It deserves a life."

"Maybe you could give it up for adaption or whatever those muggles do."

"Adoption Ginny, and no. I couldn't do that either. Imagine growing up with a family then finding out they aren't even your real family, you'd be crushed. Or being stuck in a children's home for part of your life, not even having any parents to look after you. No, I'm going to make this work; I'm having this baby Ginny, even if it doesn't fit into my plans, I'll make it fit."

Ginny hugged her tightly, "I'm proud of you Hermione. Most girls' our age would have got rid of the baby as soon as they found out; pretended it never happened and just continued with their life as normal. Not you though, the baby's not even been born, yet you're caring about it as though you've had it your whole life."

Hermione smiled, "I think I might go and see my parents today, tell them the great news," She laughed nervously, rolling her eyes.

"You'll be fine Hermione, they will understand."

Hermione nodded, before leaping up from the sofa and running to the kitchen.

Ginny got up and followed her, walking in just in time to see Hermione throw up in the sink.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Ginny rushed over to her side.

Hermione turned the tap on and wiped her mouth with some tissue, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just morning sickness."

Ginny still looked worried. "How long does that normally last?"

"It depends, some people don't get it at all, others have it up to 20 weeks, some only up to 10 or less."

"Isn't there some medicine you can take? We could ask Madam Pomfrey?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not that bad Ginny honestly, just throwing up occasionally." She filled a cup with water and drank it. "I feel better already."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, still looking sceptical.

Hermione nodded, before cleaning the rest of the sink.

* * *

A couple of hours later, both girls were sat on the sofa, sipping hot chocolate and watching the TV. Ginny was still amazed at how the TV was powered by electricity. The sound of the front door being opened and closed disturbed the girls from their conversation. Hermione was about to call out when Draco walked in from the kitchen. He caught Hermione's eye and was about to speak before noticing the red head on the sofa next to her. Ginny looked up then quickly got to her feet, placing her empty mug on the coffee table. "Look at the time, I best head off, things to do, places to go." Hermione started to stand up, but Ginny spoke again. "No, don't get up, I'll let myself out." She smiled, before bending down and hugging Hermione tightly; whispering in her ear, "let me know what happens." She straightened up, smiled at Draco before exiting the way he came in, leaving him and Hermione alone.

"Er, hi." Draco said nervously, not looking at Hermione.

"Hey." She leant forward and put her cup on the table, next to Ginny's.

There were a few minutes of silence between them; the only noise coming from the television in front of Hermione.

They were both looking at each other when Draco opened his mouth, before closing it again, not sure of what to say. Hermione bowed her head down, but not before Draco could see the outline of a smile creeping onto her face. Her shoulders shook slightly as she tried not to laugh.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Hermione lifted her head back up, still smiling. "You just reminded me of a goldfish when you did that." She giggled.

"Did what?" He asked, looking confused. "I didn't do anything!"

She imitated him, opening and closing her mouth and he started laughing. "Stop doing that, makes you look weird."

"Well that's what you looked like." She stuck her tongue out.

He pulled a face at her before moving to the sofa and sitting down beside her. When she looked at him this time, there was no laughter in his eyes, just guilt and regret.

"I'm sorry about leaving you before; it was just a lot for me to take in."

She nodded, reaching forward and linking her fingers with his, allowing him to continue.

"I didn't want to believe it at first, I didn't want it to be true; I thought running away would make it all disappear. But now I've had time to think, I realised that running away wasn't the answer. I realised I should be here with you, helping you, not hiding away from the truth. If you want to keep it, then I'm going to be there every step of the way for you and our child. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but you always say things can be achieved if you work hard enough. And I want this to work with you, and if that involves having a child, then so be it."

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears as Draco finished talking and she flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, cuddling her tight.

They stayed like that for a while, Draco running his fingers through Hermione's long, soft hair whilst she cried into his shoulder. Eventually her sobs quietened and her breathing became more relaxed; Draco realised that she had fallen asleep. Slipping one arm under her knees, he stood up carefully, holding her tight. He carried her upstairs and into the bedroom, laying her gently down on the mattress. After removing her shoes, he tucked her up under the duvet and kissed her forehead softly. He turned the light down low and left her to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke to the sound of the birds chirping in the trees outside her window. She sat up slowly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Rubbing her eyes, she wandered sleepily to the bathroom to freshen up.

Fifteen minutes later, feeling much more refreshed and awake, she walked out the bathroom. Grabbing some clothes out of her wardrobe, she put them on before turning towards the door. She noticed a path of rose petals leading out the open door and into the hall, which she was sure weren't there when she got up. She looked to the bed and saw that it was empty and Draco was nowhere to be seen.

A wonderful smell filled the air as she walked down the stairs. Following the rose petals into the kitchen, she saw Draco serving some pancakes onto two plates.

"Morning," she said, smiling.

"Oh, hey," He turned round grinning, "I thought I heard you moving around upstairs. I made us breakfast." He brought the plates over to the table and placed them down. A jug of fresh orange juice was in the middle of the table, which he picked up and filled two glasses with. "Please, come sit down." He pulled one of the chairs out and gestured towards it.

"Wow! This looks great." She beamed as she sat down in the chair.

Draco pulled his own chair out and sat down as well. He watched Hermione look down at her plate and asked nervously, "You can eat this right? Because of the baby and everything. It's not going to harm it is it?"

"Yeah I can, I can eat pretty much anything I want and too be honest, this is what I really fancy this morning." She looked up and smiled at him. Draco sighed in relief as she tucked in and started his own breakfast.

After 20 minutes, Draco was cleaning the plates away into the sink.

"That was just what I needed today, I feel better than I have in days."

Draco looked very pleased with himself as he washed and dried the dishes.

She laughed, "You can leave home more often if you come back and cook breakfast and wash up."

"I wasn't planning on leaving again." He winked.

There was a few moments silence while Draco put the plates away, then Hermione spoke up. "I want to go and see my parents today."

Draco turned around to face her. "Are you sure? I mean... won't they be angry." He looked slightly scared.

"Of course they are going to be angry, but they'll be even angrier if I don't tell them soon."

"Oh okay, well I was planning to go to-"

"You're coming with me Draco." She smiled as he looked disappointed that his plan had failed. "You're not getting out of it. Anyway, you said you'd be with me every step of the way." She pouted her bottom lip.

"I know, but... your dad scares me."

Hermione laughed for a few minutes before composing herself. "I know, he scares me too sometimes." She got up to stand next him and took his hand in hers. "I'd feel better knowing you were with me." She stared up at him with her big brown eyes.

"You always know how to win me over." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I suppose I can cancel my plans."

"The plans you didn't really have." She prodded him in the stomach.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Hermione and Draco were mentally preparing themselves for this evening. Hermione had called her parents, telling them she had some news that couldn't be said over the phone and they invited her and Draco over for dinner that evening.

"Draco?"

"Yeah babe?" He turned his head to look at her, whilst grabbing their coats off the stand.

"You realise we can't apparate and there are no buses or trains out here." She bit her lip.

"I know."

"So, how are we getting to my parents?"

"We're going to fly." He smiled.

She raised her eyebrows. "I don't do brooms."

"Well, we aren't going to get there any other way. Don't worry, we can both go on my broom and I'll control it."

She looked nervous. "But, I'm scared of flying."

"And I'm scared of your dad." He laughed. "But we all have to do things we don't want to."

She smiled at his comment. "Fine, but promise you'll go slowly."

He smirked and handed her her coat. She took it and put it on whilst he grabbed his broom, before heading out the door, locking it behind them.

Draco hopped onto the broom and held his hand out to Hermione. She shook her head.

"Come on," he grinned. "I'll look after you."

She still looked nervous, but climbed onto the broom warily, before wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, burying her face in his back.

"Hey, come on, it's not that bad." Draco said, she nodded her head and mumbled "It is." Draco shook his head laughing and they set off.

It was only a short flight to Hermione's parents, but she kept her eyes firmly shut and didn't feel better until they had landed and her feet were safely back on the ground.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Draco kissed her cheek as they headed up to the front door.

"It was horrible." She said adamantly.

"Well, it's not my fault we can't apparate."

"Actually, it is." She stuck her tongue out and knocked on the door.

"Hermione, Draco! It's good to see you." Hermione's mum greeted them, holding the door wide open. As they entered, she took their coats and gave them both a kiss and a hug. "Dinners almost ready, I'm just waiting for the potatoes. Your father is in the living room."

"Thanks Mum. It was really nice of you to invite us over." Hermione smiled.

"Oh it's no problem dear. You said you had news and we can't wait to hear it." She said with a hopeful look on her face.

She glanced at Draco, who had gone paler than usual, "It's not that important Mum, it can wait after dinner. Anyway, best go say hi to Dad and let you finish dinner."

"Of course darling. After you've said hello, would you mind helping me set the table?"

Draco now had a slight green tinge to his cheeks at the thought of being left alone with her father.

"Are you alright Draco, you've gone quite pale." Sarah asked, with a worried look on her face.

"Er, yeah I'm fine, just need to sit down I think, I haven't eaten much today."

"Dinner will only be a few minutes," she smiled. "Go on through." She pointed to the living room door before heading back to the kitchen.

Hermione turned back to Draco. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Just nervous and dreading their reaction."

"I know." She bit her lip. "But the sooner we tell them, the better."

He nodded again and reached for her hand. "I'm counting the minutes until we can go home."

* * *

An hour and a half later, the dinner had been eaten, the washing up was done and they were all sat in the living room with tea and coffee.

"Come on then, spill the beans." Hermione's mother said excitedly, "Am I right in thinking there's a wedding on the horizon?"

Hermione looked around. "Erm, not quite a wedding mum, but..." She paused for a few moments and took a deep breath. "You are going to be grandparents though." She glanced at both of them before looking down at her feet.

Minutes of silence passed as Hermione's parents processed this bombshell.

"Look I know this is a big shock for you-" She started to speak before her mum interrupted.

"You're pregnant?" She said disbelievingly, hoping that it was not true, that it was just a joke.

"Yes mum, I am. The baby's due around the end of March." Hermione said, still looking at her feet.

Without saying a word or looking at anyone, her dad stood up and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"But, I don't understand. You're only eighteen. What were you thinking? You've got your whole life ahead of you." A look of shock, mixed with anger was etched on her face.

"I don't know. It's not like it was planned or anything, it just happened. It was a shock to us at first, but we've talked about it and have decided we want to keep it and we want you to be happy for us." She reached across the sofa to hold Draco's hand.

"I'm so disappointed in you Hermione, I expected you to know better. And as for you Draco." She didn't even finish her sentence before bursting into tears and running into the kitchen.

"That went well." Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione sat there, head done, no idea what to do.

"Maybe we should go home, let the news sink in and maybe they'll calm down." Draco said hopefully, getting to his feet.

The door leading in from the hall banged open again and Hermione's dad strode in. "I want a word with you," he glared at Draco. "Hermione, go and see if your mum needs help in the kitchen."

"Yes dad." Hermione answered meekly and left the room, not daring to look at Draco. As she closed the door behind her, she heard her father yelling, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY DAUGHTER!"

Her mum was sat at the kitchen table, with a box of tissues.

"I'm really sorry mum." She pulled a chair up and put her arm around her mum's shoulder. "I know you're really angry with me, I was angry with myself to start with. This is our mistake and we need to grow up and take responsibility for it. I was going to get rid of it, but this isn't the baby's fault, it's ours and Draco's promised to stand by me."

Her mum wiped her eyes and gave Hermione a big hug. She then sat up in her chair, took Hermione's hands in her own and looked her in the eyes. "I just don't want you to throw your life away and regret the decision later on in life. But if you've really thought hard about it, then it's your call, I can't do anything else but offer you my full support. If you really love each other, then things have a way of working out."

"Thanks mum, this really means a lot to me. I don't know what I would have done if you and dad didn't understand."

Her mum squeezed Hermione's hand. "Talking about your father, I think we should probably go and rescue Draco from him, I heard him shouting."

Hermione laughed and stood up, walking back towards the way she came in.

"-I love Hermione and she means the world to me. I promise I will be there for both her and our baby and make sure they never want for anything. I'd do anything to make her happy."

Mark seemed to calm down when he realised Draco's intentions were honourable. "I'm sorry I shouted. In my eyes, she's still my little girl and I just want to make sure she's going to be looked after and treated well. You seem to have her best interests at heart, but if you do treat her badly at anytime, you'll have me to answer to."

"I promise I'll never hurt her."

"I'll hold you to that." He held out his hand towards Draco and they shook. Draco then noticed the two women had returned to the room and smiled at Hermione. She returned the smile then looked at her father as he turned round to face them. He held his arms open wide and Hermione ran into them. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about this, but you're a smart girl and I know you'll do what you think is right."

She hugged him tightly.

"I think we should be heading back, it's getting late and we've all had quite a stressful day." Draco said, glancing at the clock on the mantle place.

Hermione nodded, "I am quite tired. Thank you for being so understanding, both of you."

"No problem sweetie, we are here if you need anything, just let us know."

After saying their goodbyes and promising to keep her parents posted, Hermione and Draco put on their coats and left the house.

They were soon back home, Hermione enjoying the flight as much as she did on the way there. They unlocked the front door, entered the house and hung their coats back up.

"Well that went better than we originally thought, glad it's over." Draco laughed, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder and kissed her forehead.

Hermione smiled, "And now we have the fun of telling your parents."

The look on Draco's face was pure horror.

* * *

So that's chapter 12 done =] what do you all think? And I know Draco is a big wimp in this chapter, but he has always been a bit wimpy though, hasn't he? =] I can't promise an update right away, but I definitely won't leave it as long as I have this time. Thank you for all sticking with me!

Love Beth xxx


	13. Chapter 13

A Blissful Collision

Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she's lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into. Follow Hermione and Draco as they grow up and have to deal with problems that test their friendship... Maybe even love.

Disclaimer: I own the characters and everything about this story! Joke – I only own the plot, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling :)

A/N: Hey everyone =] told you I wouldn't leave it too long before I updated again, hope you all liked the last chapter and enjoy this one as well =] can't wait to hear what you all think, so please leave a review and let me know what you think or anything you think I need to improve on? =]

* * *

A Blissful Collision – Chapter 13

"_Well that went better than we originally thought, glad it's over." Draco laughed, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder and kissed her forehead._

_Hermione smiled, "And now we have the fun of telling your parents."_

_The look on Draco's face was pure horror._

* * *

Draco had spent the last week trying to persuade Hermione that they shouldn't go and see his parents.

"They aren't going to care Hermione, there's no point telling them."

"Draco, we are still going."

"They aren't important; they don't need to know,"

"They're going to be grandparents Draco; I think they will want to know something as important as this or are you saying that it isn't important enough?" She gave him a stern look.

"No, no. Of course this is important; it's the most important thing in the world. I just don't think they deserve to be involved in it with us. They didn't exactly do much for me, except push me towards the dark side."

"I still think we should tell them. Then at least they know and it's up to them what they do about it. I don't exactly want to go either; I know what they think of my kind."

"Don't say that; don't act like you are different. You are the same- no you are better than everyone else."

"I am different Draco, I wasn't raised how you were, I'm not the kind of girl they want you to be with, but we are together and we are having a baby and they need to know about it."

"You're right. But, can't we just send them an owl?" He smiled cheekily.

She glared at him then walked out the room, before calling back over her shoulder. "We'll go tomorrow, before you think of another excuse."

He pulled a face after her before falling back onto the bed.

* * *

"Draco, come on we've got to go."

"Do we really have to? Why can't we just stay at home?"

"We've been through this, so stop acting like a 5 year old and get your coat."

"Bloody hormonal woman." Draco muttered under his breath before standing up from the sofa.

"I heard that."

* * *

"Mother? Father?" Silence. "Oh look, there's no-one here, let's go home." He turned round back towards the door but found Hermione standing in his way.

"We aren't leaving until we've told them."

He pulled a face before turning back round and walking towards a door on the right of the huge hallway.

"I knew you guys were rich, but this house is huge! Bet you had fun exploring when you were younger. " Hermione exclaimed, looking around in awe.

"It got pretty lonely actually, my parents were always busy, so I was just left here by myself with the elves and they werent exactly much fun." He pushed open the huge doors and walked into an even larger living room.

"Draco, darling!" Narcissa called when she saw her son enter the room. She gracefully got up from where she was seated and walked over to him. Draco leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Mother."

"Why haven't you been in touch? I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry, I just needed to get away from _him_ for a bit." He said with a grimace on his face.

"Who have you been trying to get away from?" Lucius appeared from a chair which was facing away from the door, a smile on his lips. "It's nice of you to finally come home Draco, your mother has missed you terribly. Now you've finished school, you can concentrate on the more important things in life, such as helping me."

Draco scowled, "I've already told you, I don't want to be like _you_."

"Don't be rude to your father, Draco." Narcissa said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's good to have you back home." She then noticed a smaller figure standing behind Draco. She stepped round the side of him. "Who is this pretty young lady, you've not introduced us Draco. Don't you have any manners?" She shook her head.

"Sorry. This is Hermione, Hermione Granger." He said, turning round to face them.

"Oh, well we haven't got any more room for servants have we Lucius?" She responded.

"Not that we'd pay a Mudblood anyway." He added snidely," You can leave now." He waved his hand dismissively at Hermione.

"I-" Hermione started but Draco interrupted.

"I didn't bring her to be a slave, I brought her because," he took a deep breath." She's my girlfriend and I love her and we have some important news to tell you, so don't you say another word against her." Draco glared at his mother, not daring to look at his father.

"What the hell have you done to my son, you've poisoned him haven't you? Lucius, do something!" Narcissa screeched.

"Don't be ridiculous, you stupid boy. There's no way you could love a Mudblood, she's not one of us."

Hermione was about to speak, but Draco interrupted her again.

"She's exactly the same as you and I. Just because she has muggle parents, doesn't make her any different. She breathes the same air, she eats the same food, the same blood runs through her veins; she's the same as everyone else and you better start accepting that fact."

"But Drac-"

"No mother. I don't want you to tell me it's wrong, I'm not going to listen. I love her and she makes me feel more loved and happy then I ever felt during my childhood. We are having a baby and no it's not going to a pureblood, but that doesn't matter. It's not important, like you and father try to act like it is. This child is what's important and I'm going to give it all the love that you never gave me. I'd like you to be happy for us mother, but if you can't, I hope you enjoy your long lonely life, because that's what it will be like with him," he nodded towards his father." And you won't see us or your grandchild again." He grabbed Hermione's hand and they left, leaving his parents open-mouthed and shocked, wondering what had happened to their son.

* * *

They finally arrived home and Draco was almost skipping through the front door, he was so happy that he'd finally stood up to his parents after all these years.

"Did you see their faces, they couldn't believe it!" He laughed, as he hung his coat jacket up.

Hermione stayed quiet as she took her shoes off, but Draco was too pleased to notice.

"That felt so good!" he grinned, going into the kitchen and grabbing a drink from the fridge, before sitting down on the sofa next to Hermione. "It went a lot better than I expected," he smiled, putting his arm around her.

She snuggled up to him, still not having said anything since they left his parents house.

"You okay babe?"

She nodded.

"Then why haven't you said a word since we left?"

She twiddled her fingers in her lap and shrugged.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I just don't want to come between you and your parents, I mean they are your family after all." She answered, turning her head to look at him.

"I haven't classed my father as family since I was about 5 and as for mother; she hasn't exactly showed that she cared. Yeah I got everything I wanted as a child, toy brooms, spell books, cauldrons, everything except the thing I wanted most, a loving, caring environment and decent parents. From now on, you and" He placed his hand on her stomach, "our baby are my family."

"Do you really mean that? I don't want you to regret your decision later on in life." She put her hand on top of his.

"Well, I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with you, so I don't think I'll regret it." He smiled.

* * *

Chapter 13 done and dusted =] I'm very proud of Draco for standing up to his parents after all these years, well done him! I'm going to start the next chapter after this update, so shouldn't be too long, but I have got exams coming up in May/June, but then I have a big summer holidays! =] thank you for all sticking with me!

Beth xxx


	14. Chapter 14

A Blissful Collision

Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she's lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into. Follow Hermione and Draco as they grow up and have to deal with problems that test their friendship... Maybe even love.

Disclaimer: I own the characters and everything about this story! Joke – I only own the plot, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling :)

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one too! Just to let you know, I've skipped forward a couple of weeks from the last chapter – I can't write a day-by-day account of her pregnancy because that would just be too longwinded and boring haha! But I'd love to hear what you all think of this chapter! =] thanks so much for sticking with me!

* * *

A Blissful Collision – Chapter 14

"_...From now on, you and" He placed his hand on her stomach, "our baby are my family."_

"_Do you really mean that? I don't want you to regret your decision later on in life." She put her hand on top of his._

"_Well, I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with you, so I don't think I'll regret it." He smiled._

* * *

"How are you feeling this morning beautiful, any better?" Draco asked, placing a tray of breakfast on the bed next to Hermione and went over to open the curtains, letting the sunshine pour in.

"Lousy" she pulled a face, sitting up slightly, leaning back against her pillows.

"Well, we knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park, but surely this sickness can't last this long, unless it means there's something wrong with the baby?" A look of panic flashed over his face.

"Don't be silly," She smiled, "It's only been a few weeks. It doesn't mean there's anything wrong with the baby, it's just here for a while and then it goes; I'm just hoping it'll go soon." She took the glass of orange juice off the tray and sipped it.

Draco sighed and sat next to her, "I just don't like seeing you unwell and not being able to do anything about it."

She smiled, "Like you said, it's not going to be a walk in the park. Anyway I was thinking, we should probably go to hospital soon."

"Why would we need to go there? You just said there was nothing wrong with the baby."

"And there still isn't, but they will need to do a check up and a scan, just to make sure everything is alright and tell me how many weeks I am."

"Oh I see." He answered with a confused look on his face. "Then we find out how much of the pregnancy is left? Sorry I'm no good with anything like this."

She laughed and finished her orange juice. "Me neither, well I suppose I know more than you, but I'm relying on books for most of my information."

"You rely on books for everything." He grinned, sticking his tongue out cheekily.

"You, Mr Malfoy, are getting cheekier by the day." She laughed, prodding him in the stomach, before leaning over and kissing him once.

"Hey, I brought you breakfast in bed, that's not being cheeky! I'll eat it myself if you don't appreciate it." He reached forward for a piece of toast, but Hermione was too quick for him and grabbed it, shoving it in her mouth.

"Mine," she mumbled, her mouth full.

He stood up and headed towards the door, "Lesson learnt, never get between a pregnant woman and her food." He laughed and walked out, hearing a thud as the slipper she threw at him hit the door. "Missed!" He shouted, heading down the stairs.

* * *

A few days later, Draco and Hermione were sat in the waiting room of St. Mungo's.

"How much longer are we going to have to wait?" Draco sighed impatiently.

"Draco, we've only been here for 5 minutes."

"5 minutes too long," he grumbled under his breath.

Hermione checked her watch, "well, our appointment isn't for another 20 minutes."

Draco groaned loudly, "20 minutes! I'm not sitting here for another 20 minutes."

"Why don't you go and get a coffee or something?"

"I'm not thirsty, just bored."

"It'll give you something to do to pass the time."

"I'm okay."

A few minutes later, Hermione had finally persuaded Draco to go and find a drink.

"Since I'm fetching something, do you want anything?"

"Draco, I've just drank a pint and a half of water, do you really think I need another drink?"

"Hmm guess not." He turned and grumbled to himself as he walked down the corridor.

He returned less than a minute later and plonked himself back down on the seat beside her.

"I thought you were getting a drink?" She turned her head to look at him.

"I walked round the corner, couldn't see anywhere to get one so I came back."

She laughed, "You're p-"

A nurse appeared from the door next to them. "Miss Granger, we are ready for you now."

Hermione stood up immediately, "Oh, yes thank you. Is it okay if my boyfriend comes in with me?"

"Is he the father?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, he is." Hermione took his hand in her own and felt Draco squeeze gently.

"Okay, follow me." She pushed the door back open and entered the room, Hermione and Draco close behind her.

"If you could lie down on the bed please, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sure." She let go of Draco's hand and climbed up onto the bed and lay down. Draco moved slowly so he was next to her, looking around.

"Did you get the instructions to drink plenty before you came in?"

"Yeah and now I'm dying for the loo!" She answered, sat with her legs together, looking uncomfortable.

The nurse laughed, "Don't worry, the scan won't take long. The reason we ask you to drink loads is because it helps to lift the foetus and your uterus-" Draco pulled a face. "away from your pelvis so we can see them easier. Now I just have a couple of questions I'd like to ask before we get on with the scan."

"As long as they don't take too long, otherwise there might be a puddle on the bed." Hermione laughed.

The nurse got a clipboard and sheet out of a drawer and filled in a few details at the top. "Is this your first child?"

Hermione nodded.

"And have there been any problems so far? Any abnormal pains?"

"Nope, just morning sickness."

"Yes, that's completely normal." She scribbled down a few notes on the sheet. "Do you have any idea how many weeks you might be?"

"Isn't that your job to tell us?" Draco interrupted.

"Draco! Don't be so rude. Erm, I'm not really sure, maybe about 10?"

"I'll be able to tell you how many weeks you are from the scan, but I was just wondering if you already knew."

After a few more questions, the nurse placed her clipboard on the side. "Right, that's all the questions I need to ask. Now just lie back so you're comfortable and roll up your top please."

Hermione did as she was told, whilst the nurse pulled the scanning machine closer to the bed. She grabbed the tube of gel. "This might be a little cold," she said before she squeezed a dollop onto Hermione's stomach.

Hermione winced slightly, "you weren't kidding."

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Draco asked, reaching for Hermione's hand.

She shook her head, smiling, "No, it's just a bit cold."

The nurse ran the scanner over Hermione's stomach a few times before holding it still.

"Is okay everything?" Hermione asked, looking slightly worried.

"Yes, everything seems perfectly fine." She answered, before turning the screen towards Hermione and Draco and they saw their baby for the first time.

The room was silent for a good minute or two as the parents-to-be stared in awe at the image on the screen.

"Wow! Tha- Wow." Hermione exclaimed. "That is amazing." Draco just nodded in agreement, too shocked to say anything.

The nurse smiled before turning back to the screen. "You're about 12 weeks pregnant and the foetus seems perfectly healthy." She moved the scanner around a bit more, showing different angles of the foetus and pointing out the head and other parts of the body.

"This is incredible." Hermione beamed at the screen. "Can I have a copy of the scan? I can't wait to show my mum."

"Of course you can." She printed out a copy and handed it over.

"Draco, look! It's our baby." Hermione grinned, holding the photo to Draco.

He took the photo and turned it around, upside down and sideways. "I can't see the baby."

"Don't be silly. Here's the head and there's its legs." She looked at Draco, who still looked confused.

"It doesn't look like a baby."

"It's still got 6 months of growing to do before it looks like what you'd expect a baby to look like."

The nurse interrupted their conversation. "Shall I book you in for another scan in 8 weeks?"

"Yes please."

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since they'd had their first scan and Draco was finally starting to come to terms with the fact that he was going to be a dad. They had decided to change the guest room into the nursery and Draco had been out and brought a cot and a huge teddy which sat in the corner of the room. They'd come up with a huge list of things that needed to be done, brought and sorted out in time for the delivery. Hermione had brought every book she could find on childcare, the delivery, pregnancy, what to do and what not to do and Draco could swear that every day the postman brought another one. Hermione had also decided that it was time they told their friends as she had now got a prominent bump and couldn't hide it much longer. Therefore, she had invited them over for dinner that evening.

"What time did you say they were coming over?"

"I told them around 7, but Ron and Harry will probably be late."

Draco glanced at his watch, "we might want to find somewhere for all these books then." He looked around at all the books strewn over the sofa and on the floor.

"Just find a box and put them in it." She called from the kitchen, where she was busily making dinner.

"Hermione darling, I think you've brought more than just a couple you can put in a box."

"Well, put them in a bigger box then!"

He sighed and waved his wand, causing the books to form neat piles and levitate behind him as he walked to the stairs. He opened the cupboard and managed to squeeze them all in.

"Okay, that's the books hidden. You need to get dressed Hermione." He said, wandering into the kitchen.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm making dinner."

"Well, I'll finish the food off and you get changed."

"I haven't got anything to wear." She pulled a face.

"You have plenty of clothes, now go and choose something."

"But they all make me look fat!" She sighed.

"Well, it's going to get worse before it gets better." He laughed.

Hermione went to punch him but he grabbed both her hands and pulled her close. "To me, you'll always look gorgeous." He smiled and kissed her once. "Now go!"

"I'll still look fat!" She stuck her tongue out before taking off her apron and leaving the room.

"Women." He rolled his eyes before continuing dinner.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Hermione opened the door to see all 5 of her friends standing there, smiling. Ginny, Blaise, Harry, Ron and Luna.

"I'm so glad you could all make it!" She returned their smiles and held the door wide, hugging them as they entered one by one.

"Nice house." Harry said, looking around.

"Thank you." Draco replied, appearing from the kitchen. "Nice to see you all." He shook hands with the men and kissed Ginny and Luna on the cheek. "Please, take a seat and I'll get some drinks." He pointed to the sofa and chairs.

General chit-chat commenced between the friends as they caught up with what had been happening since they finished school. Hermione flittered in and out of the kitchen, putting the finishing touches to the dinner. After three-quarters of an hour, Hermione popped her head round the kitchen door. "Dinner's ready!"

They all stood up, holding their glasses and walked through to the kitchen.

"Wow, something smell's good." Ron said, licking his lips.

Hermione smiled, "there's no seating arrangement so just sit wherever."

* * *

A pleasant couple of hours passed as they all enjoyed their food and each other's company. Finally, after all the plates and dishes had been cleared away, Hermione made tea and coffee for everyone and brought it over to the table.

"That really was delicious Hermione." Luna commented, with a satisfied sigh. "I'm so full!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I didn't even realise you could cook!" Ron smirked before scowling when Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well, I've had to learn, because, well, there's something we need to tell you guys." She felt Draco's hand link with hers under the table and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry questioned, looking slightly confused.

"Well, it wasn't planned but-" She paused for a moment before quickly saying. "We'rehavingababy."

"You're what? Sorry, you said it too quickly, I didn't catch it." Luna asked.

Hermione sighed quietly and took a deep breath. "We're having a baby."

"What? You and-" Harry looked next to her at Draco.

Hermione nodded.

"How did that happen?" Ron exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at him incredulously. "Are you seriously asking that question Ron? I think all of us here know it happened."

His cheeks flushed red. "I didn't me- I just mea- Never mind."

"Wow, this is definitely unexpected news." Harry wrapped his hands around his coffee cup.

"Congratulations Hermione. I'm really happy for you!" Ginny grinned at her before coming over and hugging her tight.

"Yeah, congratulations! It is great news, I'm just a bit shocked." Harry laughed, giving Hermione a hug and shaking Draco's hand.

"Yeah, good news. Congrats." Ron said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ginny said, in a voice exactly like her mother's. "You are the rudest person I've ever met, where are your manners? Your best friend has just told you that she's pregnant and you're sat there with no expression on your face at all! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Mum?" Ron looked around with a scared expression, half believing that his mother was standing in the room. The others were biting their lips, trying to laugh at how much Ginny sounded like her mother when she was angry.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Ron looked sheepishly down at the table. "I'm sorry, I am happy for you really. It's just a shock and yeah."

"Have you told your parents yet?" Blaise asked, moving the attention away from the embarrassed redhead.

"Yeah, we told them. They weren't too happy to start with; well I don't think Draco's parents will ever be happy." She laughed.

* * *

Another half an hour passed whilst they discussed babies and names and Hermione showed them all the picture she'd got from her scan.

"This has certainly been an interesting evening," Ginny laughed, "But I think we should probably head off now, you'll need your sleep and it's getting quite late."

The next ten minutes was filled with hugs, goodbyes and promises to keep everyone informed about the baby.

When they finally came upstairs, Hermione collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Draco climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, at least we won't have to hide all the baby stuff anymore when they come round." He laughed.

"No, we've just got to find some room for it all." She yawned and closed her eyes.

Draco stroked her bump gently and mumbled to himself, "who knew that little things like babies could need so much stuff."

* * *

This chapter was quite easy and fun to write once I'd got into it =] so hopefully you all enjoyed reading it as well! I apologize if anyone does sound out of character, but it is fan fiction after all! =] I'm on my summer holidays now so hopefully I'll update again soon!

Beth xxx


	15. Chapter 15

A Blissful Collision

Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she's lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into. Follow Hermione and Draco as they grow up and have to deal with problems that test their friendship... Maybe even love.

Disclaimer: I own the characters and everything about this story! Joke – I only own the plot, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling :)

A/N: I'm such an awful person haha : ( I'm really really sorry for leaving it so long before writing this chapter! I just keep finding it really hard to get into the mood of writing – once I get into writing I'm fine, it just takes me a while! Hope you all like this chapter, I look forward to hearing what you think!

* * *

A Blissful Collision – Chapter 15

_When they finally came upstairs, Hermione collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Draco climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, at least we won't have to hide all the baby stuff anymore when they come round." He laughed. _

"_No, we've just got to find some room for it all." She yawned and closed her eyes._

_Draco stroked her bump gently and mumbled to himself, "who knew that little things like babies could need so much stuff."_

* * *

Two months had passed and Hermione's morning sickness had finally subsided. The only problem was, she now had back ache, heartburn, swollen feet and everything else to deal with.

"Draco, my back hurts!" Hermione complained, sprawled on the sofa.

"I know it does, but you need to get up, we've got to go to the hospital soon."

Hermione grumbled and stayed where she was. "But I can't move, my back hurts!"

Draco rolled his eyes; "the sooner you get up, the quicker we can go and come back home."

Hermione ignored him and looked down at her feet, "do they look more swollen to you?"

"No, they look perfect." He walked over to her and held out his hand, "let's go."

She grabbed his hand and managed to get to her feet. "I can't believe I'm this big already and I'm only halfway through." She rested her free hand on her bump.

"You still look beautiful to me." Draco smiled.

* * *

Hermione had just managed to find a comfy way to sit in the waiting room chairs when her name was called.

Draco helped her back to her feet and they both followed the nurse into her room.

"How's everything been going?" The nurse said cheerily, smiling, as Hermione lay back on the bed.

"It's been okay, I just seem to ache all over though."

"That's completely natural. Have you felt any movements yet?" The nurse asked, getting the machine ready.

"No," Hermione answered worriedly, "is it bad that I haven't?"

The nurse shook her head, "some people start to feel their foetus moving slightly, but it is completely normal if you haven't. Some are just lazy." She laughed.

"It must take after its father then," Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco before pulling her top up.

The nurse placed the scanner on her bump and moved it around. "Have you thought about whether you want to know the sex yet?"

Draco looked surprised, "wait so you can tell the future?"

"No, stupid. They use the ultrasound to see whether it's a boy or girl."

"Oh."

Hermione shook her head at the nurse, "we are going to leave it as a surprise."

"We are? Surely if they can tell us, we should let them, would make decorating the nursery easier."

Hermione was about to reply when the nurse turned the screen towards them. "Here's your baby, its sucking it's thumb."

"Oh, Draco. Look at that." Hermione placed her hand over her mouth in awe.

He looked at the screen, "I thought babies were meant to be pretty?"

"Draco! That's horrible." She smacked his arm, hard.

"Ow." He mumbled, rubbing his arm.

She scowled at him before turning back to the screen.

"Are you sure you don't want to know the sex?"

"Positive. Can I have a couple of copies of the scan please?"

"Of course." The nurse printed out a couple of copies. "Your baby is doing great, its 10 inches long from its head to toe which is the expected length at 20 weeks. The baby's fingerprints are also starting to develop. Over the next few weeks, you will probably start to feel it moving around slightly; it will feel like a small flutter in your stomach."

"I can't wait to feel the baby moving, it will actually feel real then, it's just like a dream at the moment."

"As far as I can see, everything looks perfectly fine, so unless you have any problems, I shall see you at your next antenatal appointment in a few weeks."

"Thank you very much." Hermione grinned, moving off the bed. "See you soon."

They exited the room where Hermione turned on Draco. "I can't believe you said our baby wasn't pretty!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it; you know I always put my foot in it." He rambled, looking nervous. "I'm sure when the baby's born, with parents like us; it couldn't be anything less than perfect."

"Let's hope the baby isn't as big headed as his father." She did a classic 'Draco smirk' before heading towards to exit.

* * *

The months went on and Hermione's bump grew bigger every week. The aches and pains continued and it seemed to Draco that Hermione was complaining about something new every day.

Soon it was nearing Hermione's due date and the realization started to set in. The nursery was fully decorated; the walls were painted cream (after a lot of debate between the parents-to-be). Cupboards and chests of drawers were bursting with every possible item of clothing and equipment needed for a newborn baby. The big teddy in the corner of the room had now been joined by at least 10 others, all shapes and sizes. Draco felt like he was back at Hogwarts with Hermione spending two-thirds of the day with her nose in a book, however instead of reading about spells and potions, it was now how to change a nappy and fill a bottle.

* * *

Hermione's due date was in three days and she still felt like she had so much left to do.

"Babe, you've done everything you can do. We've just gotta wait now."

"But, do you think we have enough bottles?"

"Yes, we've got plenty and plenty of milk and plenty of clothes and toys and everything." He placed his hand on the sofa, "come and sit down for a minute, you need to calm down, getting stressed isn't good for the baby."

She walked over and sat still on the sofa with him for about a minute before saying, "Oh, I just need to check-" She went to stand up before clutching her stomach, looking surprised.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, looking slightly worried.

"I just got a weird twinge; I think it was probably cramp." She stood up and walked through in the kitchen.

Draco heard her clattering around then it went silent, before he heard her call his name. He got up and went through into the kitchen and Hermione was standing there, facing him; her trousers wet.

"I think my waters have just broken."

"Wha- Huh?" Draco stared at her.

"The baby's coming."

"Oh no, what do I do? Do I ring the hospital, your mum, Ginny, Harry?" He started walking around, "I thought we still had a few more days? What are we going to do?"

Hermione looked at him, "Draco."

"Yes?" He stopped walking and faced her.

"You need to ring the hospital and tell them we are coming in, then ring a taxi so we can get there and then phone my parents and then Ginny. I'm going to go grab my hospital bags whilst you do that."

"How can you be so calm, you're about to have a baby!"

"There's no point both of us panicking, now go and phone the hospital!"

"Okay."

* * *

An hour later, Hermione and Draco were checked in at the hospital. Draco was rushing around the room, not sure what to do with himself, until the nurse and Hermione got fed up with him and sent him off for a walk around the hospital.

He came back after about half an hour, looking a lot calmer with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Let's get this show on the road."

"You've still got a long night ahead of you. Most first time mothers are normally in labour for at least 12 hours, if not more."

"12 hours? I'm gonna need a lot more coffee." He sunk down into the chair next to Hermione's bed.

"I'll be back to check how things are going in an hour, just press your buzzer if you need anything." The nurse said, heading to the door.

* * *

14 hours had passed and Draco couldn't sit still for more than two seconds from the amount of coffee he has consumed. Hermione had become more irritable as the contractions slowly got worse and closer together.

"Draco, just sit down! You're doing my head in."

He was about to reply when the nurse came in to check how Hermione was doing.

"How's everything going?"

"I really want to push." Hermione scrunched her face up as another contraction came.

The nurse had a quick look before smiling. "You are fully dilated which means we can now move you to the delivery room and then the hard work begins."

"We're almost there!" Hermione grinned, holding Draco's hand.

"About bloody time." He winced as she squeezed his hand as another contraction hit.

They were finally in the delivery room, Draco holding one of Hermione's hands and her mother holding the other.

"On the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can." The midwife instructed Hermione.

After fifteen minutes of pushing, screaming and Hermione swearing at Draco, the midwife smiled. "You are nearly there, I can see the head. Just a few more pushes and it will all be over. Do you want to have a look Dad?" She looked at Draco

Draco, who was relieved to have an excuse to get away from Hermione's iron grip (which he felt must have broken his hand), moved round next to the midwife. She ordered Hermione to push as another contraction hit, which was followed by a thump as Draco passed out on the floor; Hermione was too busy to notice. The room was suddenly filled with the crying of a baby. The nurse quickly cut the umbilical cord, checked the baby over and weighed her, before wrapping the crying baby into a blanket and placed her in her new mother's arms. "Congratulations, you have a perfectly healthy baby girl, born on the 23rd March 2013, weighing 7lb 9oz."

"Oh, she's gorgeous. Well done sweetie." Hermione's mum exclaimed, kissing her daughters forehead.

Hermione cuddled her new daughter close to her before looking around. "Where's Draco?"

"I'm here," answered a quiet voice. Draco had woken up and used the bed to pull him to his feet. He had a slight green tinge to his cheeks. He stopped suddenly and stared at the little bundle in Hermione's arms, which had now stopped crying. "Is that...?"

"It's our daughter." Hermione beamed at him and motioned for him to come over.

Draco slowly walked over and looked down. "Wow. She's perfect." He whispered.

"Would you like to hold her?" The midwife asked. Draco nodded, unable to speak. He sat down on the bed next to Hermione and the midwife moved the baby into his arms.

He looked down at her little scrunched up face, her button nose and her grey eyes.

"Have you got ideas of names?"

The new parents looked at each other. "Evie Rose Granger," they said together.

* * *

The next few hours were filled up with visitors and the room was soon filled with flowers, cards, balloons and more teddies.

Finally Hermione and Draco were alone with their new arrival.

"You were fantastic, amazing, brave, I'm so proud of you!" Draco grinned, kissing her forehead.

"Are you trying to make up for passing out at the birth of your daughter?"

"Er, maybe. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, both of you, I promise." He put one arm around Hermione, holding her close and stroked Evie's cheek with the other hand. "Nothing is more important to me than you two."

* * *

So what did you all think? :) I'd say it won't be long before I update again, but I can't promise anything, but fingers crossed :)


	16. Chapter 16

A Blissful Collision

Summary: Hermione Granger is late for potions class, and she's lost her essay. She's hurrying along the corridor, where she meets a certain blonde Slytherin… well when I say meets I mean runs into. Follow Hermione and Draco as they grow up and have to deal with problems that test their friendship... Maybe even love.

Disclaimer: I own the characters and everything about this story! Joke – I only own the plot, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling :)

A/N: You guys are wonderful! Thank you so much for sticking by me even when I'm so rubbish at updating like I have been with the last few chapters. This is more of a filler chapter than anything, but I'd still love to know what you guys think about everything xxx

* * *

A Blissful Collision – Chapter 16

_Finally Hermione and Draco were alone with their new arrival._

_"You were fantastic, amazing, brave, I'm so proud of you!" Draco grinned, kissing her forehead._

_"Are you trying to make up for passing out at the birth of your daughter?"_

_"Er, maybe. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, both of you, I promise." He put one arm around Hermione, holding her close and stroked Evie's cheek with the other hand. "Nothing is more important to me than you two."_

* * *

The first few months passed in a blur of sleepless nights, dirty nappies and crying babies. Hermione concluded that she could now change a nappy without waking up.

The sound of Evie crying through the monitor woke Hermione. She glanced at the clock, 2am. Right on time. "It's your turn to sort her out," she grumbled to Draco.

"No way, I got up last night for her."

"Liar." She hit him with her pillow before crawling out of bed. She walked into the nursery and carefully picked Evie up. "Hey, what's up? There's no need to cry." She said softly, rocking her gently, slowly calming the little girl.

Evie looked up at her mother, face red from crying and her little grey eyes filled with tears.

'Shhhh its okay." Hermione stroked her daughters face gently whilst feeding her. When she was done, Hermione gave her a cuddle before laying her back down in her cot.

Evie closed her eyes and started to suck her thumb, her breathing slowing as she drifted off back to sleep.

Hermione smiled down at her, before rubbing her eyes and yawning, then traipsed back to bed.

She was just beginning to doze off into a nice comforting sleep when the crying began again.

She groaned loudly and kicked Draco under the covers. "Your turn."

He got up without saying anything and stomped loudly to the nursery. A few seconds later he returned carrying Evie. He climbed back into bed and laid her down carefully between him and Hermione. "Now if she cries, we don't have to leave the bed." He closed his eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Typical man." But Draco was already fast asleep. Evie had stopped crying and seemed comforted by the sound of her parents close to her. "You can sleep here tonight," Hermione said, "but you are back in your cot tomorrow, no matter what Daddy says."

* * *

Six months later, Hermione finally decided that it was time for Evie to start sleeping in her own room again.

"But it means we don't have to get out of bed." Draco protested.

"You hardly ever get up for her anyway! Plus I'm sick of her crying in my ear and wriggling about."

"Fine. But I'm not taking blame if she doesn't like it." He smirked at Hermione.

She scowled at him then looked round for Evie. "No Evie. Don't pull that!" She hurried over to the TV and picked the little girl up who squealed with delight. "Now she's crawling, I can't take my eye off her for one second before she's up to no good."

"Come to Daddy," Draco put on a silly voice and holds out his arms from the sofa. Evie grinned and started wriggling in Hermione's arms. Hermione plonked her on his lap and kissed her forehead.

"I've gotta go now, or I'll be late for the interview for that job at the library. Don't forget to put her down for her afternoon nap in an hour or so and I'll be back soon."

"Okay beautiful," Draco replied, not really paying much attention as he clapped Evie's hands together.

Hermione was still rambling on about chores that Draco could do whilst she was gone, before realizing that he wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

"Draco! Are you even listening to me?" She stood in front of him, hands on hips.

"Course I am. You said something about naps, then sit in front of the TV with a beer and relax."

She glared at him. "You. Are. So. Annoying."

He laughed, "I'm only kidding baby." He stood up, holding Evie with one arm on his hip. He kissed Hermione on the lips very gently. "Just go, you'll be brilliant and I'll see you later."

She smiled, before grabbing her coat. "Bye!" She waved before apparating out, leaving Draco standing there with Evie.

He set her down on the floor with a pillow behind her back supporting her and some toys in front of her, before settling back down on the sofa. She looked up at him and Draco leant forward and clapped his hands together. She picked up two of the toys and mimicked his actions, banging them together and grinning up at him. "Clever girl!" He said, enthusiastically. She smiled and continued to bang things together and press buttons on her toys, filling the room with loud tunes that began to get on Draco's nerves after a while. However, if he tried to take the musical toys away from her, the crying started, so he had to put up with it for an hour until it was nap time.

* * *

Draco was slumped down on the sofa watching some 'sport' where people hold a ball and run into others for the fun of it when there was a pop and Hermione appeared in front of him causing him to jump up. "Bloody hell. You scared me!"

"Sorry." She said, looking down.

He stood up, "so, how did it go?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Well..." She said, biting her lip and looking at him sadly.

"Theres always next time." He smiled reassuringly at her and reached to put his hand on her shoulder.

"I got the job!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Aww baby that's fantastic – well done!" He grinned before picking her up and spinning her round. "I knew you could do it!"

"I start next week. They said they were going to let me know in a couple of days, but then I was about to leave when the manager came after me and said that I was the best applicant they'd had and wanted to offer me the job." She beamed.

"That's great news! Now you can spend your days surrounded by books – _like always_." He mumbled under his breath.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I didn't know you'd be that easy to fool!" She laughed and kissed him once.

He put her down. "That was extremely mean, especially as I've cleaned the house and cooked dinner for us! A celebratory dinner it seems." He smiled.

"Well, that was very kind of you." She grinned back. "Where's Evie?" She looked around.

"I've already given her dinner and put her to bed – in her own cot."

"Good. If she cries tonight, you are getting up for her, since you never do it and she is not coming back into our bed!" Hermione folded her arms.

"Depends what I get in return." He winked before dodging her hand as she attempted to hit him.

* * *

"Here comes the choo choo train." Hermione said, moving the spoon of cereal towards Evie's mouth. "Open wide."

Evie opened her mouth as instructed then proceeded to dribble her breakfast down her front.

Hermione tried to wipe her face with a cloth but Evie kept moving her head. Eventually she gave up and fed her another spoonful.

Draco strolled in, "How are the two beautiful ladies in my life this morning?"

Hermione turned and smiled at him. "I'm okay, just so nervous about my first day today, what if I'm rubbish?"

"How hard can it be to sort some books out?" He laughs.

"What if they don't like me?"

"What's not to like?" He kissed the top of her head then looked at his daughter. "It appears that Evie seems to be wearing more of her breakfast than she's actually eaten?"

"You feed her then!" She handed the bowl and spoon to him.

Evie watched them then started to smack her hands on her highchair, not liking the disruption to her feeding.

Draco took Hermione's seat and continues to feed Evie. "I think we know where you get your bossiness from." He smirked at his girlfriend.

"Hilarious." She rolled her eyes. "Does this look okay?" She gestured towards her clothes.

"Perfect," he smiled at her.

"I don't want to leave her." She sat down next to him.

"I know what you don't, but it's not like you are going for ages, just a few hours and you'll be back home with us."

"I know. Just going to miss you both."

Evie had now finished her cereal and stretched both her chubby little arms out towards Hermione, as though sensing she was upset. Draco noticed. "Hey, let's clean you up first; I don't think mummy really wants your breakkie over her work clothes." Draco lifted her out and wiped round her face and hands with the cloth then blew a raspberry on her cheek, causing her to giggle, before handing her over to Hermione.

"I'm going to miss you today, yes I am." Hermione kissed her on her nose and Evie clapped her hands. "She's growing up so fast." She held Evie out in front of her, resting her small feet on her knees. "I think she'll start walking soon, which will be even more of a nightmare than her crawling."

"And talking, then we'll never be able to shut her up. You best get going anyway, otherwise you'll be late."

She handed Evie back over to her daddy. "Hermione Granger is never late."

"Apart from that Potions lesson." Draco did his classic smirk.

"Well, yes. That's an exception." She laughed before leaning across to kiss Evie's forehead. "Wish me luck."

"You'll be fine gorgeous." He kissed her lips then turned back to face Evie who was wriggling about. He leant forward and placed her on the floor and they both watched as she crawled with great speed off to the living room in search of her toys.

Hermione grabbed her bags, "see you later." She smiled before apparating off to work.

* * *

"Hey, how was your first day?" Draco called from the kitchen as he heard Hermione enter the living room and drop her bags.

She entered the kitchen smiling. "It went better than expected actually, the people are really nice and there are so many books," her eyes light up at the thought of reading them all.

"Sounds like heaven." He laughed, stirring a saucepan.

She walked over and kissed him on the cheek before picking Evie up out of her chair. "How's my little girl been today? Mummy's missed you very very much." She gave her a cuddle before setting her back down in her chair.

"Have you not missed me?" Draco turned round and pouted.

"You know I have, a lot. Mmm something smells good, what's she got for dinner?"

"Pasta and sauce, she seemed to quite enjoy that last time she had it." He put together her meal in a bowl and brought it over to the table, "you wanna feed her or shall I?"

"I will." She took the bowl and spoon off him. "What have we got here Eve, looks yummy." She smiled at her and then blew on a piece of pasta before moving it towards her.

Evie reached forward and grabbed in off the spoon and put it in her mouth.

"Is that nice?" Hermione got another piece ready, which again Evie grabbed off the spoon and clapped her hands after eating it.

"Well done Evie! What a good girl." Hermione clapped her own hands. Dinner took slightly longer than usual as Evie insisted on grabbing most of the pieces of pasta and wiping them around her face and mouth, along with the yoghurt she had for pudding.

"I think that's the messiest meal she's ever had." Hermione laughed, looking at the state of her daughter.

"And it's only going to get worse as she gets older," Draco pulled a face and lifted her out of her chair, holding her at arm's length. "Bath time for you missy. Make you nice and clean for your bed." Evie blew a raspberry in response to the idea of a bath, spraying Draco with yoghurt and tomato sauce.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were cuddled up on the sofa watching their daughter play with her toys on the floor. Her favourite had always been a small brown bear called Teddy, who she took everywhere with her and cried if she didn't have him with her. She was now cuddling her bear, 'talking' to him.

"What's she saying?" Draco asked curiously, his arm around Hermione.

Hermione shrugged in response, "I have no idea. It's obviously a very in-depth conversation though," she laughed as they watched Evie babble away to her bear.

"Sounds like a load of nonsense to me."

Hermione poked him in the side causing him to jump.

"Would have thought she'd have learnt to talk by now, she does have our brains after all." He smirked.

"She'll start talking when she's ready." Hermione smiled. "She adores him doesn't she? I'm so glad I got it from the shop when I saw it." They spent the next 10 minutes sitting in silence, listening to Evie 'chat' to Teddy.

"I'm going to make a drink, do you want one?" Draco said, standing up and stretching.

"No, I'm alright thanks."

"Okay," he wandered off into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart," Hermione leaned forward and smiled, "you having a nice talk with Teddy?"

Evie looked up at her then waved Teddy around. "T-t-t"

"Yes, that's Teddy."

Evie screwed up her face a few times, "T-t."

Hermione had read in her books that babies may try and imitate the sound you make so it's best to keep repeating the word.

"That's Teddy, you love Teddy don't you?" Hermione said smiling, emphasising the word Teddy.

Evie sat in silence for a few seconds then looked at Teddy. "Tedted."

Hermione clapped her hands, "you clever girl!" She picked her up, along with Teddy and gave her a big kiss. "Aren't you a smart little girl being able to say Teddy!" Evie seemed pleased and responded by clapping her little hands together. "Tedted."

"Draco! Draco!"

"What's going on?" He popped his head round the door.

"Tedted," Evie replied, cuddling Teddy.

"Wow, well done Evie!" He grinned and came in, taking her off Hermione and spinning her round. She giggled in delight. "Did she just come out with it?"

"Well, I asked her if she was having fun talking to Teddy and she tried to copy me, so I kept repeating the word 'cause that's what it says to do in the books and she just said it."

"Well, I have to say I'm slightly disappointed that your first word isn't Daddy. I thought you'd be Daddy's little girl" He looked at Evie and pulled a sad face.

She reached up and touched his face, before offering him Teddy who she was still holding. "Aww thank you darling." He kissed her forehead before giving Teddy a little cuddle and smiling at her to show he was happy again.

She grinned and clapped her hands.

* * *

A few months had passed, including Christmas, where Evie was spoilt by both her parents and muggle grandparents and their friends and family enjoyed a huge Christmas dinner at the Weasley's. Hermione was getting on great with her new job; she'd made loads of friends and she was allowed to borrow as many books as she liked! Draco spent most of his time at home looking after Evie; the rest of the time was filled with taking her out for walks in her pram to feed the ducks or to visit Hermione at work, which he'd decided to do today.

"Shall we go and visit mummy today?" Draco asked the little girl.

"Yes yes yes," she beamed, nodding excitedly.

A few minutes later he was ready, bag packed and pram ready to go. He picked Evie up, held onto the pram and apparated with a loud pop to an alley way just around the corner from the library.

Evie wasn't too keen on apparating, it made her feel sick and want to cry, but she felt safe in her daddy's arms, so she only cried the first couple of times.

Draco knew that she didn't like it and gave her a cuddle before strapping her into her pram with Teddy. "Make sure you hold him tight sweetie." Evie clung to Teddy, holding him close.

Draco pushed the pram out of the alley and onto the high street, which was surprisingly quiet. He wandered down the street, looking into shop windows as he passed, Evie's forthcoming first birthday on his mind.

He shoved the door open and maneuvered the pram inside the library.

"Draco!" He heard a soft female voice call behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hey babe, look who I've brought to see you." He turned the pushchair round to face her.

"MUMMY!"

Hermione bent down in front of Evie who was stretching forward to reach her, but being held back by the straps. "Hey darling, are you being good girl for daddy today?" Evie nodded, whilst Draco was shaking his head. She undid the straps and lifted her out, giving her a quick kiss before Evie starting wriggling to be put down. She sat her down on the floor, "now, you need to be quiet in here okay?"

Evie just smiled at her and started to crawl around.

Draco gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "I see that new toy store has opened down the road, thought I might check it out on the way home, pick some things up for her birthday." He nodded towards Evie who was now pulling herself up by holding onto the bookshelf.

"Oooh that would be great, I haven't really had a chance and we've only got two weeks." She checked her watch and saw it was half three," I finish in half an hour, so I can take her home, get her fed, bathed and ready for bed and you can go have a look at the store."

"Wow, Evie's grown quite a bit since I last saw her. She's turning into a proper little girl now." Hermione's boss, Mandy appeared from the staff room behind the counter.

"A proper little monster you mean?" Draco laughed.

"I'm sure she's not that bad." Mandy replied with a laugh.

"Hmm, I disagree, she decided today that the kitchen walls would look a lot better with mashed broccoli all over them. But don't worry, I've cleaned it all up," He smiled at Hermione, who looked horrified at the thought of green splodges all over the white kitchen walls.

They all looked at the supposedly sweet and innocent little girl, who was now gripping the bookcase shelf tightly and taking tiny steps along it. Evie noticed they were watching her and turned around; removing her hands from the shelf and was suddenly standing on her own without any support.

Hermione was first to recover from the shock and knelt down, holding her arms out. "Come on Evie, come here darling."

Evie looked at her and then slowly put one foot in front of the other towards her mummy. She managed three steps before falling backwards onto her bottom.

"Wow, did you see that?" Hermione exclaimed, hurrying forward to help Evie stand back up. "What a clever girl you are!"

"Come on Evie, you can do it again for Daddy." He crouched down not far from her and held out Teddy. "Come and get Teddy."

Evie was now back standing, with the help from her mother. Hermione moved her hands so Evie was standing by herself and watched as she stood still for a second then slowly took another couple of steps before falling down again. Her bottom lip started to tremble slightly.

Draco moved forward and scooped his daughter up into his arms, blowing raspberries on her cheeks, causing her to giggle. "You're a very good girl. Yes you are." She smiled, loving the attention as both Hermione and Mandy joined in, crowding round giving her cuddles.

More praise was given and Evie was even allowed a biscuit, which she was happily munching away on in her pram with Teddy when it was time to go home.

"See you tomorrow Mandy," Hermione called as they walked out of the library. Mandy waved her hand in response as she was talking to a customer.

"You going to the store then?" Hermione nodded across the road to the huge toy store that had just recently opened. There was a big banner, bright colours and toys of all shapes and sizes in the windows.

"Yeah, I won't be long." He smiled, "just going to get some ideas and see if there's anything she'll like."

"Okay. I'll meet you back home then." Hermione gave him a kiss and he walked across the road.

"Daddy?" Evie asked, watching him walk away.

Draco turned and blew her a kiss.

"He's just popping over there; he'll be back home before bedtime." Hermione replied, pushing the pram down the street.

Evie sunk down in her pram and started talking to Teddy.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot that you've all stuck with me still, even though I've been awful with updating! Like I said before, this is mostly just a filler chapter about Evie's first year growing up. I know I've missed out loads, like teething, crawling, etc etc, but I didn't want you to get bored, so I kept it to the main milestones, talking and walking :) I'm also not sure whether you can actually apparate with children? But I just thought, hey it's my story, so they can do what they want :D Hope you all like it! Beth xxxx


End file.
